


Resurrection

by bulma90_13



Series: The Trilogy [3]
Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z
Genre: Alien Culture, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Death, Divinity, Drug Use, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Flashbacks, Gohan Has Issues, Goku/Vegeta Endgame, Goten Has Issues, Heavy Angst, Incest, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Multi, Not Videl Friendly, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Prostitution, Rape, Torture, Violence, Work In Progress, divine intervention, unreliable narrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 61,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulma90_13/pseuds/bulma90_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Chapters 1 - 19 Written in 2009**  Picked back up in 2016.</p><p>Years after Majin Buu was defeated, Goku and the gang embark on another adventure that will change them forever.</p><p>Sequel to Dwindle to a Handful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bulma – “Lesbian”

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story was originally posted/started in 2009.
> 
> I was obviously not as developed as a human being or a writer, so be gentle.
> 
> Adultfanfiction.net used to host my stories, as well as all my lovely reviews, but somehow over the years and change of ownership, they DELETED (without telling me) 2 out of 3 of my fics, so I'm hosting them all here forevermore.
> 
> I'm reposting it here with minimal editing.
> 
> HEED THE TAGS, this fic can get dark. If you have any questions about the tags, you can always leave me a comment.

It’s hard for me to imagine the time before I was friends with Vegeta. I mean, imagining a tiny Goku helps, as well as when I was first dating Yamcha, but still, it’s been so long since I first met him.

I know he existed from the epic fight with Goku on Earth, but I had never talked to him…

I remember…it was on Namek. I had just found Krillin and had just gotten done yelling at him for leaving me alone. He had a dragonball under his arm. And that’s when Vegeta showed up.

Truth be told, I was terrified. Raditz, Goku’s brother, had been scary, but Vegeta appeared insane. He was going to murder Krillin for the dragonball. But then Krillin gave up the dragonball and that creep Zarbon appeared and…well, I’m sure you know the story.

And in the midst of all that chaos, Vegeta began staring at me. But not in a way I had ever been stared at. It wasn’t lust or anger…it was _curiosity_.

That’s right. He was looking at me as if he had never seen a woman before, his eyes shamelessly passing over all the intimate places of my body. And when he finally met my eyes, he smirked. It gave me chills.

After I was safely back on Earth, he landed with a crash in my front lawn. Yamcha was there, and my mother too, trying sweetly to serve tea. Vegeta stormed out of the spaceship and demanded to know where “Kakarot” was. I knew he meant Goku, but I also knew that unless I got him to calm down, there was likely to be casualties. So I used my body against him, swinging my hips a little more than usual, quirking my eyebrows at him, even getting up the nerve to _touch_ him. He reacted as he had on Namek. He seemed transfixed with me. So I led him into the house and coaxed him into bathing. He smelled terrible.

I convinced him to stay at Capsule Corp, and he agreed. Honestly, where else would he go? He ate meals with us occasionally. He trained constantly. He rarely slept. And then he blew up the gravity room, nearly killing himself.

I could have hit him had he not already been hurt. I had been on him all week! I kept telling him he was going to hurt himself, but he never listened. Yamcha helped me transport him to the hospital bed in the basement of Capsule, and I stayed by his side while he slept. Who else cared for him? Frieza was dead. His ugly comrade, Nappa, was dead. All he had left was Goku, who was nowhere to be found, as usual. So I stayed. I wanted him to know he had a friend.

I didn’t realize I had fallen asleep until he woke me with a small shake on my shoulder. I looked up. There it was again, that gaze of curiosity, like he was wondering why I had fallen asleep at his side. Was it really so hard to figure out?

“Woman…” he said to me, with just a hint of amusement. He shook his head slightly, and looked straight into my eyes. “Thank you.”

Then he walked out of the room and left me utterly speechless. I knew then and there that I had to have him. At any cost. So I plotted and planned. I would come into his room late at night wearing nothing but my sleaziest underwear. I would get him once again mesmerized by my body, and then we would do it. Plain and simple.

I thought about the actual doing it. That part scared me. I mean, Vegeta was almost as strong as Goku, and that boy was strong! But hell, if _Chichi_ could do it…

I crept into his room that very night. I thought I would have more of a chance if he wasn’t completely recovered.

I stood before his bed and waited as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. He was fast asleep.

I cleared my throat. He didn’t stir. I did it again. Still no response. I became impatient and put one knee down on the edge of his bed. He didn’t even move. I opened my mouth to say his name when I heard him chuckle.

“What in the galaxy are you wearing?”

My face turned instantly red. “I—I…nothing!”

He chuckled again deep in his chest. “Good. I’ve heard you Earthlings also remove all clothing when you fornicate.”

My mouth was gaping. “You—you jerk!”

He shrugged. “I’m not the one who snuck in here reeking of arousal.”

I blushed even more.

He pulled back his sheet in a silent offering for me to lie next to him. I stared at his amused expression before crawling hesitantly up to him and slipping under the covers. He turned on his side and stared at me, his face resting nonchalantly in his hand.

I wrung my hands. “So…um…” I was at a loss for words. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go at all! He was in complete control!

His other hand reached out and touched my hair and I froze. His eyes were transfixed on my hair, it seemed. Then he moved to my neck, then down to my collar bone. My breath hitched when he ripped the front of my bra and gently touched one breast.

“I’ve never…” he trailed off, his hand dropping to the mattress. I looked at his confused face.

“You’ve never what?” I whispered. His touches were so innocent and child-like. Perhaps there was more to Vegeta than everyone else seemed to see.

He shook his head and looked straight into my eyes. “What do you want, woman? What do you want to come of this?”

I stared back at him. I didn’t know. “I want…to…help you,” I ended lamely. He was silent, giving me permission to go on. “You seem so alone and…I just…thought we could help each other.”

He snorted. “Woman, you’re ovulating. I can smell it. If we fornicate now, you will bear my son.”

I gasped. Was that true? I doubted he would joke, least of all about that. I nodded. “Oh.”

He smirked suddenly, grabbing my hips and placing me so that I was straddling his bare body. I flushed at our position.

“Woman, before we do this, there is something you have to know.”

I was burning with need between my legs, but nevertheless nodded and listened.

“I’m more like you than you realize.” He looped one finger into the waistband of my panties and they came off in one quick tug of his wrist. I shuddered at the lack of barriers.

I tried to look in his eyes, but it was too dark. “What do you mean?” I asked, my voice trembling.

He gently grasped my hips and began moving me back and forth slowly on his stomach. “I mean that I too can bear children.”

My eyes, that had up until that point been closed, shot open and looked down at his glowing blue form. Ki began to gather around him, enveloping him in an eerie glow.

“You mean…male pregnancy?”

He moved me faster over his chiseled chest. “It’s completely natural for a Saiyan.”

I felt his penis stiffen beneath me. I nodded, unaware if he could see it.

“I’ve never been with a woman before.” He ended, removing his hands from my hips and ceasing all movement.

I looked down at him. He looked like a child, an inexperienced, confused child with no clue as to how to proceed. Then I understood.

I wasn’t fucking a man…I was fucking at creature that had always been on bottom, who had, like me, always been on the receiving end. I flushed with the honor he was giving me, to be the first woman he ever laid with. I lifted myself high as I reached beneath me to grab his cock. He was completely erect. Carefully, I lowered my wet self onto his dick as he hissed his satisfaction.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I wondered if Vegeta would consent to a condom, but I internally laughed at my silliness. Like a condom would stand a chance against Saiyan sperm.

As I began moving, his hands moved unconsciously behind his back as if searching for something. His eyes shot open as he realized it was missing.

Oh. His tail.

I grabbed his hands and placed them back on my hips. He began helping us move, the friction causing me to moan as he tried not to squeeze too hard.

As he let out his first noise of satisfaction, I tried not to giggle. It was a high-pitched whine, followed by his breath hitching. He removed one hand from my hip and reached under himself again. His eyes closed, he pulled me down closer to his chest as he bent his legs and searched for something. It took me a moment to realize he was finger-fucking himself in the ass.

I almost came then. Kami, I thought, I must be the luckiest woman in the world.

The noises he was making was driving me insane. So I kept on moving with the fast rhythm he kept with one hand on my hip and the other shoved in his ass. His mouth was open and he was panting like a bitch in heat. I wondered absently when he last had sex.

And then he leaned forward and kissed me, his open mouth pausing to pant into mine as he slowly eased his tongue inside. I moaned in response, and our tongues slowly massaged each other into a lazy dance until he suddenly grabbed my ass with both hands and sent me falling over the edge, my wet juices flowing freely down his slick shaft.

In response, he bit his lip and I felt the thick rush empty inside of me. His breathing slowed, and he gently lifted me off of his limp penis and placed me back beside him.

He sighed in contentment, one hand lazily tracing patterns over his own chest as I lay next to him. I scooted closer to him and felt completely exhausted.

I rarely cuddle after sex. And I never talk. But I had a burning question that needed to be answered.

“So…does this mean I’m a lesbian?”

Vegeta turned his head, gave me a rare, lopsided grin of amusement, and rolled his eyes. “Shut up, woman.”

And _that_ is how Trunks was conceived.


	2. Trunks – “Him”

I remained seated on the far side of the room as everyone else ran to greet them. Well, everyone but my father, that is. He was, as usual, training in the gravity room.

I looked back towards the door. He brought _her_ … _and_ their brat. Dende, I sound like my father. I studied the young girl with a grimace. She looked innocent enough, but if she came from that bitch’s womb, that was probably a disguise. No one besides the Sons had met the little girl yet. We hadn’t seen the whole posse in nearly nine years.

My mother noticed my absence from the throng of humans at the door and looked over at me with a scowl. “Trunks!” she called.

I had the decency to wave at them, and that seemed to please her enough. I tugged on the loose pair of jersey shorts I was wearing. They were suddenly very tight.

He just _had_ to look at me like that. And the worse part was, I couldn’t even tell if he was doing it on purpose. He smiled innocently like I imagine his father did, but I’m not sure. Goku never interested me.

I tried to remember why my mother wanted to have this stupid party in the first place. It wasn’t Christmas; it was the middle of October. It wasn’t anybody’s birthday. And it wasn’t the New Year. Oh yeah, then I remembered:

_“We haven’t seen anybody in ages! It’s time for a get-together.”_

I rolled my eyes at the thought. With any luck, I thought, Goten will show up and this party will turn out to be tolerable. My half-sister suddenly appeared at my side.

“What are _you_ moping for? It’s called a _party_. You’re supposed to be _happy_.”

I looked over at her. She was only twelve, but already her hair was sprayed up into a bun and her skin-tight dress showed her developing curves. I chuckled. “What’s with the dress?”

She smiled coyly. “I heard Goku was coming.” She giggled.

I rolled my eyes again. She had had a crush on him since she was six. “Yeah, well, he’s _married_ ,” I said, my eyes roaming unconsciously to where _he_ was currently sitting on the couch, talking politely with my step-dad, Yamcha.

“Yeah…” she started innocently. “But then again, so is Gohan…” I snapped my eyes back to her not-so-innocent expression. “…And that doesn’t keep _you_ from looking.” She raised her blue eyebrows up and down for emphasis and sauntered away.

I swore there was no way she was still a virgin.

The doorbell rang again and I saw Bra rush to the door. Her face dropped when she opened it. “Oh,” she said. “It’s you…Trunks is over there.” She opened the door wider to reveal Goten. He grinned like an idiot upon seeing the gang gathered in the living room.

“Hey, everybody!”

Gohan stood immediately. “Kami, Goten, what did you do to your hair?!”

I took a second look at my best friend and realized that he had indeed cut it into a faux hawk. And it was dark blue. Goten placed a hand unconsciously behind his head.

“Oh, you know, just keeping up with the latest trends.”

I watched in amusement as Gohan sat down, adjusting his glasses. They were a nice addition to his overall look as a sexy college professor. Suits look really good on him. But then again, so do boxers, and I was having a particularly hard time keeping myself from imagining him naked…

I hadn’t even noticed Goten had been talking to me until he stepped right in from of my face.

“Hell-o! Earth to Trunks…come in Trunks!”

“What do you want?” I snapped. Goten grinned and sat down on the floor next to me, his legs folding over one another.

“How’ve ya been?!”

I tore my eyes away from the older Son to study Goten. He looked good; the haircut suited him well. The skin-tight black pants showed off his nicely-form rear and I knew he purposely wore that pink shirt just to piss his mom off. His black eyeliner caused Videl to lean over toward Gohan and whisper “fag” into his ear. Kami, I wish I had the balls to kill her. I also wish I had the balls to come out of the closet like Goten. Sure, his life wasn’t easy, but at least he wasn’t pretending to be something he wasn’t.

Like me.

I smiled at my longtime best bud. “I’ve been okay, ‘Ten. Where you workin’ now?”

“Oh, you know,” he said. “Here and there.” Which meant he was either dealing or hustling. Probably both.

More of the Z Fighters began filtering in until everyone was there except Goku and Chichi. Big surprise. They were always late when I was a kid.

When they did finally walk through the door, everyone exploded in a large roar of excitement. Even Goten, who still lived with his parents, ran over to hug his father. And that’s when Chichi almost had a conniption.

“Goten…” she breathed. “ _What_ is that _shirt_?”

“What, this?” Goten looked innocently down at his pink shirt and tugged on the tight material. “It’s Hello Kitty, Mom. Dur!”

Her face turned beet red, she raised her hand to hit him, and Goku somehow managed to coax her into lowering her arm. Goten looked back at me with a wink.

I was watching everyone approach the buffet tables with amusement. I knew Gohan would try not to eat as much as he would like because _she_ didn’t approve of it. Didn’t approve of his Saiyan ways. I clenched my fists again, but nevertheless remained seated in my rocker.

While I was brooding, I didn’t notice Goku was talking to me until he touched my shoulder. “Trunks?”

I shook my head and looked up at him. His youthful expression was drawn into a look of genuine concern.

“I asked if you knew where Vegeta was?” he asked again, smiling stupidly.

I shrugged and made my way to the buffet table. I just wanted this damn party to be over with…and it had barely begun.

When everyone was seated at the large dinning table that my mother had set for this huge party, the real conversations began. Families were re-introduced. Pan, (I learned Gohan’s daughter’s name), had just turned eight.

“My goodness, Videl, she looks just like you!”

Krillin talked about his daughter Marron’s recent entrance into college.

“It’s a very prestigious school in the heart of South City…”

Tien was talking to my mother about the new hover car she was designing.

“And you say the alloy can withstand temperatures that reach over 100 degrees Celsius?!”

I ran my fingers through my hair as I realized who I was sitting across from. I just hoped to Dende he didn’t start looking at me.

“So, Trunks…” he began, a small smile on his face. “Videl and I were just talking about your latest movie, weren’t we, hun?” He ended, looking to his right where his wife was sitting next to him, her hair pinned back like Chichi’s, her napkin placed delicately on her lap. I could’ve spit up on her.

“Yeah…” she began, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “It must’ve been difficult to film that _steamy_ scene with your female co-star!” She winked at me, and laughed. I found no humor in it. “She wasn’t exactly your type, was she?” What a bitch.

I didn’t even have a chance to answer before she pulled out a magazine from her purse and slapped it on the table. “I mean, according to this interview,” she turned to a page in the mag. “...you like the ‘dominant’ gal.” She looked up at me and winked. If only I could see her face if she knew what kind of partner I _really_ liked…

I tried to snatch the magazine off the table but my mother was too quick. “Kami, Trunks! Just look at this picture…”

She held it up for everyone to see. It was from a photo shoot I did just last week. I was lying on my side, facing the camera, with one hand holding my head while the other was seductively pulling on the hem of my swimming trunks to reveal my protruding hip bones and just the slightest hint of my lavender pubes. I blushed red. I had been so embarrassed at the time, but the photographer insisted I do it to promote my “image.” Whatever _that_ is…

“I mean, honestly, you’re only 21!”

Yeah. Thanks for reminding everyone. Especially _him_.

Videl was almost squealing with excitement.

Most of the time I hated Goku’s wife, but sometimes, she was a lifesaver. Chichi suddenly harped, “Well, Goku _finally_ decided to return from training at The Lookout a few weeks ago. It’s been nice having him home…”

The attention was immediately directed to the Savior of the Universe and off of the teenage superstar…me.

It was so ironic. Why was I famous? All I ever wanted was to be a normal rich kid. Why was I blessed with the body of Adonis and ridiculously good-looks?

Oh right. Alien-prince for a father.

I scowled down at my food. It was good, but I suddenly lost my appetite. Videl could do that. I was just about to leave the table when I felt the faintest touch of a fleeting hand on my bare thigh. My head shot up, searching for the culprit, desperately hoping it was _him_. No one was looking at me to give me any clues, but I saw the faintest of a smirk on Gohan’s mouth and nearly creamed my shorts right then.

It _was_ him. Maybe he did have feelings for me, despite what he said last year…

 

***  
 ****

**I adjusted my reading glasses on the bridge of my nose, and erased my previous number. That couldn’t have been right…**

**I was finishing my final, 13-page math problem for my last class of my last year at college. It was the hardest class I’d ever taken, mostly because Gohan taught it, and I couldn’t concentrate because I was too busy fantasizing about him.**

**I ran my fingers through my lavender hair as the door smashed open and revealed a giggling Goten with a burly man tumbling behind him. Despite being a multi-trillionaire, my mother demanded that I have a dorm room to experience “true college life.” I laugh. She didn’t know the half of it.**

**I watched in amusement as Goten began stripping his tight t-shirt off with enthusiasm. The guy he brought home tonight was looking at me wearily. I vaguely recognized him. Some football player. He had a nice contract with a national team once he graduated.**

**Goten followed his line of sight to me sitting at my desk with my dorky glasses and my lamp lighting my math assignment.**

**“Never mind him, he’s just my roommate.” I heard Goten say.**

**This was before I got famous. The football player nodded and turned back to Goten, grabbing his ass as Goten jumped onto him, wrapping his thin legs around the guy’s thick waist.**

**“Now, where were we?” Goten purred, arching up against the guy.**

**The football player lowered Goten onto his lower bunk and began removing his jeans. He noticed I was still peeking and glared at me. I turned back to my homework. After four years, I was more than used to working with extra noise.**

**“Oh, fuck…Goten…yeah, you’re such a slut…”**

**Pant, pant, groan, slap, moan.**

**“Yeah, plow my ass!”**

**Pant, pant, creak, creak. Both of the headboards of our bunk began hitting the wall and steadily increased in tempo.**

**“Mmm… _baby!_ ”**

**“Yeahhhh, riiiight therrre! I’m cummming!”**

**Splat! Creak, creak, creak.**

**“GAH!!! _GO_ TEN!!!”**

**Then silence.**

**The bed creaked, and after a minute, Goten got off the bed. “That was decent.”**

**The guy stood. “You were amazing.”**

**I pictured Goten smiling. Heard him cough once.**

**“Oh, yeah…” the guy mumbled. I heard clothes being ruffled and assumed he was looking for his wallet.**

**“Here ya go.”**

**I couldn’t help it. I had to turn around and smirk. Goten made eye contact with me, if only for a moment. I stuck my tongue out at the nameless guy’s back, and Goten bit back a snicker.**

**“I mean it, Goten, you really are amazing. Better than any girl…I mean, the way you clench yourself around my—”**

**“Thanks.” Goten cut him off and motioned to the door. The guy shoved his letterman jacket on and stood in front of the closed door.**

**“Can I get a goodbye kiss?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.**

**“That’s an extra 20.”**

**The guy made a face, but dug the bill out of his pocket. Goten grabbed it from him and landed a big wet one on him. Just before the jock left the room, he looked threateningly at me and pointed.**

**“If you ever breathe a word of this to anybody, I’ll fucking kill you, got it?”**

**Goten tsked and practically pushed him out the door. “Men!” he sighed, plopping down on his bed.**

**“How much did you make tonight?” I asked.**

**Goten shrugged, and counted on his hands. “500, maybe. It was a slow night.”**

**I snorted and turned back to my homework. “You’re unbelievable.” I waited a few moments before asking, “So, how was it?”**

**Goten sighed. “He was _terrible!_ I thought I was going to have to use a magnifying glass to find his dick!”**

**I burst out laughing at the mental picture. “Wow…”**

**“Whatever…but the guy before him…whew!”**

**I crossed out a few numbers and scribbled a couple more down. “Oh yeah?”**

**“Yeah…you know that Swedish exchange student?”**

**“Oh, ‘Ten, you didn’t!”**

**“Oh yeah I did. He has the most _beautiful_ cock…”**

**I never did come officially out of the closet, not even to Goten. But ever since we were kids, he always just spoke to me like we were both undeniably gay. And despite that, the one time I tried to initiate something between us, he had laughed and said, “But Trunks, we can’t _both_ bottom!”**

**Needless to say, I spent the rest of the night talking about Goten’s recent conquests, failing to complete my last homework problem for that damn math class.**

*******

**The next morning was my last class, and I slept through my alarm. I shot out of bed and looked down to see Goten snoring below me. I had 10 minutes before class started and Gohan never allowed students in after class started. After quickly taking a shower, I flew (literally) over to Gohan’s lecture hall and took my seat in the back just as Gohan walked in.**

**I held my breath. He looked magnificent. He was wearing a nice pair of slacks with a simple navy tie and a white-collared shirt. His sports coat was draped over one shoulder, giving him that rugged look that made my jeans tight. I bit back a moan.**

**“Good morning, everyone. Please turn in your final on my desk. I have just a few more things to teach you before you leave this room forever.”**

**There were several groans throughout the room and everyone passed their assignment forward, the geek in the front of the room having to actually get up and place them on Gohan’s desk.**

**Gohan turned fully to face us and had a shy smile playing on his usually stern face. “Go forward in life with confidence. If you put your mind, heart, and soul into it, there’s nothing you won’t achieve.”**

**I saw the girl in the row in front of me turn to her friend and roll her eyes.**

**Gohan continued. “Now let’s hope you all passed this class. You’re dismissed.”**

**My peers didn’t need to be told twice. The whole room was cleared by the time I had managed to put my spiral back into my messenger bag.**

**“I wasn’t too hard on them, was I?”**

**I took a shaky breath. Gohan normally made it a point not to talk to me at school because he didn’t want any of his students knowing about our history. I stood and shook my head. “No, not at all. I love your class.”**

**Dammit. I was always so loose-tongued when he spoke to me.**

**I made my way toward the front of the lecture hall, and paused when I got to his podium.**

**“How’d you do on the final problem?” he asked.**

**I paled. “Oh, um, I think I did okay.”**

**“I hope so,” Gohan began, looking quickly through the stack of papers. “Your grade depends on it.”**

**I shifted my weight from one foot to the other. Of all the things I wanted to talk to Gohan about, my assignment sure wasn’t one of them. I prayed for some catastrophe, anything to spare me the embarrassment of him grading my final in front of me.**

**He scanned my paper, flipping to the last page and shaking his head. “No, this isn’t right…”**

**“Oh.” I whispered, wishing I’d just drop dead and be out of my misery.**

**“This is serious, Trunks.” I shivered as he spoke my name. “You need this to pass.”**

**I looked down at the ground, ashamed. “Yeah, I guess I do.”**

**My head was down, so I didn’t notice him take a step closer to me.**

**“Well…” he began. “Maybe we can work on this equation, and I’ll call it even.”**

**I lifted my head to find myself just centimeters from him. His eyes were clouded, looking at me with a violent intensity. I could feel his breath against my face, and I bit my lip to keep it from trembling.**

**He closed the distance between us, bending his head so that his nose just barely grazed my neck. “What cologne are you wearing?” he demanded with an intense whisper against my throat.**

**Sweet Dende, I couldn’t help moaning, my eyes rolling back in my head as he held me up by my waist.**

**“Whatever it is smells good enough to _eat._ ”**

**“G-Gohan…”**

**“So, what do you say?” he asked, pulling back from my neck to look me straight in the eyes. “I help you with your problem, if you help me with mine?” His eyes motioned to his crotch.**

**I was on my knees in a heartbeat. “ _Yes!_ ”**

**“Good boy,” he whispered as he unzipped his fly.**

**I swatted away his hand and practically ripped the button off his pants. I had waited so long for this.**

**I licked a slow line down to his black hairs surrounding the object of my worship. I was determined to make him cum so hard he saw stars. I was a natural at giving blow-jobs, or so people told me. I could fit an eight inch cock comfortably in my mouth, and that’s without even trying. And the gag reflex that everyone always complains about seemed to be conveniently nonexistent. I wondered which side of the family I got that from…**

**I hadn’t even gotten to bobbing and his hand was at the back of my head, keeping it in place. I decided to go all out, deep-throating him all at once, and earned a delicious, strangled cry. Fuck, did he know how sexy he was? His hands in my hair tightened, and he yanked my head back, staring directly into my eyes.**

**“Now,” he groaned.**

**Pulling me to my feet, he practically threw me on the table that served as his desk.**

**He was on me in a heartbeat, shoving his tongue into my mouth as I tried to breathe. I wrapped my legs around him tightly, enjoying the friction our bodies created. I knew this had to be some kind of dream, but I was going to ride it as long as possible.**

**Gohan pulled back from me and quirked an eyebrow at my compromising position. He walked easily out of my grip and whipped his tie off, followed closely by his button-down shirt. I hadn’t even noticed I had my hand in my pants until I increased my pace.**

**“ _Fuck…_ ” he breathed, and I had to agree. He reached for me again, this time on my neck, forcing my head back against the table as he worked on my pants. With a violent tug, they were on the ground, forgotten. Despite my name, I never wore underwear.**

**Somehow Gohan had managed to strip himself entirely and I groaned at the sight. In all of my wildest fantasies, nothing compared to the real thing. He was standing fully erect with a smirk on that dark face that made my thighs tremble.**

**I spread my legs a bit wider, offering him everything.**

**He walked up to me without hesitation, grabbing the tops of my shaking thighs with confidence. His tip was just teasing my tight entrance.**

**I had fucked a few girls. I let a few guys do the same to me. But nothing prepared me for the full force of a demi-Saiyan.**

**My eyes closed. He hadn’t stretched me at all, but it almost seemed like my body was prepared for him. He slid in with the perfect amount of friction, his thickness filling me completely before pulling out and shoving back in.**

**“Go-Gohan!”**

**“Mmmm…say it again.”**

**Another snap of his hips hit that special place inside of me that sent white spots flashing in my vision. I screamed in ecstasy.**

**I repeated his name over and over and over, each time tightening around him, bringing him deeper, closer to me. My dick pulsed between us as I continued fisting myself. His face was just millimeters from mine, mouth open as he panted and groaned.**

**I moved my hands to his neck and reached forward to kiss him. Our bodies seemed to melt together, moving as one, writhing with sweet rapture.**

**I think I cried, hot tears falling down my face, as my body tightened, and I came, throwing my head back against the table, screaming my completion to the empty lecture hall as my cum spattered against Gohan’s sweaty chest.**

**A few more thrusts had Gohan cumming inside of me, his body jerking with involuntary convulsions as he rode it out, a sigh of my name barely escaping his lips.**

**He stood up completely and pulled out of me, leaving me alone on the messy table.**

**“Gohan?”**

**“Shh.” He bent over and picked up his clothes and my pants. He handed them to me. “Put these on.”**

**I was confused, but silently complied, putting my pants back on my cum-stained body. My ass felt like it was on fire.**

**Gohan finally finished tying his tie and turned to face me. “Trunks, listen…”**

**I already knew what he was going to say. I just refused to believe it.**

**“What happened just now…” He looked around at the mess of papers on the floor. “It was just a fling…I don’t know what came over me, I just—”**

**I cut him off with a passionate kiss that he returned hesitantly. I pulled back slowly, letting my teeth gradually let go of his bottom lip. “Don’t even try to tell me you don’t feel something between us.” I breathed, letting my hot breath hit his face.**

**He pulled away from me, not meeting my eyes. “I’m married.”**

**I wanted to scream and hit him, but I remained calm. “Oh, and you weren’t when you decided to make love to me just a minute ago?”**

**He still didn’t look at me, his hand fisting his hair. “I told you, it was a fling, a…a mistake…”**

**“Bullshit,” I snapped. “You’ve wanted me for years.”**

**He looked at me, shrugging. He wasn’t going to deny it.**

**“And I want you…” I began, laying my hand on his chest, feeling the chiseled abs under the shirt.**

**“Don’t,” he said, slapping my hand away. “Nothing is going to come of this. I’m married; you’re a guy. End of story.”**

**I was so confused. Who was this man in front of me? Where was the Saiyan that had made love to me without restraint, making me tremble like a virgin?**

**“Fuck you.” I spat. And I meant it.**

**He had the decency to look hurt. “Whatever you need to say, Trunks.”**

**I glared at him, giving him the eyes my father was famous for. He refused to back down.**

**Then _I_ broke down.**

**I closed my eyes, letting the tears fall silently down my face. “Gohan, I l-love—”**

**“Oh, knock it off. One fuck does not constitute love. You hear me? We _fucked._ That’s it.”**

**I let out a shaky breath as Gohan turned from me.**

**“Now get lost.”**

**Numb. My whole body was numb, and the heat I felt just a few minutes ago was replaced by a chilling cold that made my breath harsh in my lungs. I couldn’t help but let out one sob as I grabbed my messenger bag and headed toward the door, completely uncaring about the cum on my shirt.**

**“Oh, and Trunks?”**

**I paused in the doorway, not turning to look at him.**

**“You passed.”  
**

***

I tried to catch Gohan’s eye, but he seemed transfixed on what his mother was saying. Videl noticed my staring and I looked away.

Despite all of my animosity towards Gohan, I never breathed a word of it to anyone. Not even Goten. I just couldn’t bring myself to hurt Gohan. I was irrevocably in love. And I knew that if he ever came to me again, I’d spread my legs instantly…probably beg, too, if he asked.

I watched him smile politely at his wife as she squeezed his hand. I could puke.

But in a sick way, I knew that the animal beneath was itching to be let out again. And I knew that it was only a matter of time before he would come for me again.

I was brought rudely out of my musings as Goten elbowed me. “Trunks, heeellllooo!?”

“What?”

“Potato salad?” I looked at what Goten was holding and smiled.

“Thanks, ‘Ten.”


	3. Vegeta – “Birthday”

I killed Nappa without a second thought. He had to be gone. My pride couldn’t afford for him to see me fall yet again. Especially for a third class.

From the first moment I saw him, I was instantly obsessed. I was expecting a carbon copy of Raditz, an object that I could easily hate and destroy without so much as batting an eye. But in reality, Kakarot and Raditz looked nothing alike. Raditz was big, bulky, and hairy. Kakarot was built, but not overly-so. He had hair, but not so much that it cascaded down his back like a cape. And their personalities? Complete opposites. Where Raditz was ruthless and cunning, Kakarot was compassionate and naïve. Almost docile…but with a strength that was well beyond anything a third class should have had. He beat Nappa without breaking a sweat. I knew his strength must’ve come from his Elite father, Toma.

And the best part about Kakarot…he had no idea. He had no information about our home planet. He didn’t even know who he was. He didn’t know his parents. He didn’t know me. And he didn’t know about Fertiles and Infertiles. I swore to myself that I would _never_ tell him. I _would_ be supreme ruler of the universe. And no one would know the difference.

But I’d be lying if I said that I wasn’t attracted to Kakarot. I saw the passion in his eyes. He loved to fight like any Saiyan. And the fact that he treated me as an equal, as opposed to a prince…the fact that he wanted me to _prove_ my title, rather than state it…

Against every fiber of my being, against every vile thought I had about Infertiles, I asked him to join me. I don’t think he understood my meaning. I told him he could have anything, _anything_ that he would ever want. Nothing would stand in our way. I was offering myself to him completely. And he politely shot me down. I remember smiling to myself, shaking my head at my idiocy. Kakarot said he had everything he could possibly want here on Earth. Like his family and friends. Ha! He had no idea what I was offering…but I did. And I punished myself for years for stooping so low. Luckily, Kakarot never brought it up again.

And then he defeated me. I was unable to overcome him and his puny friends. Rage burned inside me, enough to chew a hole through my chest. I escaped because Kakarot willed it so. I escaped…because Kakarot thought there was some _good_ in me. I wanted so much to believe that. In years to come, I’d clung to that. But I could never convince myself.

I turned every thought I had about him into anger. I couldn’t afford to lose sight of my goal. I had to defeat Frieza. It was all I had left. I didn’t think I could survive another ill-fated love affair. Especially not with someone like Kakarot. When he’d leave me, he probably would be too stupid to realize he’d hurt me. Probably put his stupid hand behind that fucking thick head of his and laugh.

But I admit, I did team up with those weaklings on Namek. I saved Gohan and Cue Ball. Not because I cared for them…but because I knew Kakarot did. And I thought, maybe…if I saved something he cared about…maybe…he could care about me. About our race. About our fate.

I even healed him in the very invention that his father created, though I never mentioned a word about Bardock. The irony did not escape me. I fought Frieza, convinced that I had become a Super Saiyan. What a joke. He told me I was worthless and shot a ki beam right through my chest. I was a weeping, dying mess. I told Kakarot as much as I dared. My pride still wouldn’t let me tell him everything, even on my deathbed, but I told him what he needed to know to get angry. For him to feel the same rage I felt towards Frieza. I wanted Kakarot to achieve that Legendary status. I wanted it more than I wanted to live. I pleaded with him. I wept like the weakling I am.

And then I died.

I expected to see the fiery pits of Hell with tortured souls wandering everywhere. No, it was not that at all.

I was locked inside a black abyss. No one was there. I couldn’t feel anything. I couldn’t see my hand in front of me. Days passed, or so it seemed. I couldn’t tell if I was lying down or standing, on my head or my feet.

Finally, feeling returned. I opened my eyes and dirt ran into them. I realized then that I was alive after all, that I was buried underground.

I shot up out of the hole of dirt and headed straight for the large energies. It was Frieza and…

A god.

Kakarot was glowing with yellow light, his eyes blazing with blue fire. He was my savior. He would defeat Frieza, I knew it. I flew to him, almost reaching him. I was going to kiss him. I was beyond happiness.

Then he disappeared. My body was being pulled through space at an imaginable rate. I landed back on Earth.

And cursed my stupidity. Why was I happy that Kakarot had stolen what was mine? I wished I was dead.

I stayed at Bulma’s house. It was easy to be with her. She demanded very little of me. She gave me a son. She kept the secret about my fertility. She fed me. She was my engineer. She was my doctor. She was my mother. She was everything I could have wanted. And everything that I didn’t want. And as much as I hated to admit it to myself…I stayed because she reminded me of Bardock. Weak physically, but with an attitude strong enough to handle Saiyan Elites. If I did not love her, I surely admired her.

Trunks was beautiful. From the moment I first held him in my arms, I was in love. Naturally, the Fertile in me wanted to coddle and love him like a birthfather. But I pushed that aside constantly and became the hardened warrior that I had trained myself to be. I left for space the day he was born. I needed to become a Super Saiyan. Kakarot had stolen that from me. It didn’t make sense. My hatred for him only grew.

My training in space was grueling. It got to the point where I honestly didn’t care if I lived or died. I hadn’t the strength left to care. A meteor was going to crush me, and that would be the end of it.

Somewhere far away, that mysterious voice called to me again. It had been years since I’d heard her speak to me.

_No!_

She sounded to be in pain, as if she felt my straining muscles. Light and energy exploded around me, encasing me in that golden glow. I felt free. I felt complete. The meteor was long since disintegrated. And that voice was murmuring to me, comforting me.

I felt that my destiny had finally been fulfilled.

And then Kakarot died. My goal had disappeared in an act of bravery. As if staying away was going to protect us. I watched my son grow, careful to keep my distance. Careful to keep him thinking that I was the strong Saiyan prince I always was. I trained to keep busy. I discovered that unless I trained extensively each day, my body loss muscle mass at an alarming rate. I attributed that to puberty. I was 42 by the time Kakarot decided to grace everyone with his presence again. And I was sure my body was trying to reduce the muscle to make room for the fat and the ovaries. I shuddered at the thought.

I was given the opportunity to lose my conscience completely under Babadi’s spell. And I took it. I convinced myself that I was evil, that I wanted Kakarot dead, and that my body was in no way anything more than a killing machine. Kakarot broke through that like a cob web. We battled, and I thought I’d finally beaten him. He was too trusting, as usual, too naïve, and I knocked him out, taking a senzu bean.

I was a fool. I thought I could defeat Majin Buu all by myself. I was rescued by the two young brats! Children! I realized that the spell upon me was blinding me more than it was helping. The increased strength was not worth it. I knew that I had one chance to defeat Majin Buu…and destroy myself in the process.

I held Trunks in my arms as long as I dared. I hadn’t done it since he was a newborn. My chest was bursting with pride, and I told him so. He looked shocked. This was a side of me he had never seen. But then again, this was the side I had always taken extra care to hide.

A swift blow to the head knocked him out, and another to the gut knocked Kakarot’s youngest out as well. The Green Bean took them. I asked him if I would be with Kakarot in the next life. I should have known the answer already, but I was surprised anyway. I would go to Hell and Kakarot would go to the most heavenly of Heavens. Green Bean carried them away, and I powered up enough to create a bomb out of my body. I wanted to be the hero for once. I was done being the bad guy. Kakarot told me that there was good in me. And I wanted to find it…more than I wanted to live.

I did it for Trunks and Bulma, of course. I wanted them to live long, happy lives. I wanted them to be proud of me…to forget the wrong that I’d done…and just remember this one good act.

And most of all, I wanted to become someone that Kakarot would be proud of. Someone he could respect as his equal.

As my body was emitting the massive energy, I heard her voice again.

_NO, Vegeta!_

But it was too late. I had already passed.

I didn’t go to that dark place like before. I was in that place they call Otherworld. Hundreds of ghouls were in line for several hundred kilometers, as far as I could see. Must have been all of the victims of Majin Buu. For my sacrifice, I was forced to wait in line for a century. I walked out of line (or hovered, rather, since I lost my body), and began towards the front. I continued for days, never seeming to get anywhere, until a witch on a ball floated in front of me and asked if I was Prince Vegeta.

I answered her, and she took me instantly to a large room with a large man. I was granted my body again, and told that it was under the condition that I return to Earth and help Kakarot.

Help him, ha! He tricked me during our battle…made me believe that I was stronger. How could I have ever thought that?

I’ll be perfectly honest, I was afraid to fuse with him. Joining bodies with someone sounded an awful lot like mating. But he convinced me that Buu had already taken my son, and I could not allow him to get away with it. The actual fusion was beyond words. I expected Kakarot to suddenly appear inside my mind and be an annoying pest, but I couldn’t tell myself from him. We were, unbelievably, one. I didn’t share his memories and he didn’t share mine. We were a blank slate. Vegito had just been born and had no memories as of yet. The only thing we had was the desire to kill Buu. But we were like a child, as well. We toyed with him. We played a bit. We were cocky. And we were swallowed.

Something about Buu’s innards interrupted the fusion, and we were separated upon letting down the ki barrier. I crushed the earring. It was clear to me that a powerful child like Vegito was simply not cunning enough to defeat Buu. We would have to try something else.

We freed our sons and the Earth was destroyed. Kakarot managed to save me, that moronic human, and the green God. He also managed to kill our sons. It was like Cell had killed Mirai all over again. I almost cried, so I got angry instead, spitting and screaming in Kakarot’s face as he muttered an apology.

We worked together to defeat Kid Buu. It was efficient, and we finally did it. With the help of the Earthlings, that is. We were reunited with our families, and life continued as it had before. Only now Kakarot was back on Earth for good. He realized that keeping away from Earth didn’t keep it safe…it kept it under-protected.

I went back to training. I wanted to achieve the same level as Kakarot. Super Saiyan 3…was there no limit to our power?

Bulma _finally_ married Scar Face. And they had a daughter. She was cute, the spitting image of her mother. Trunks went on to college. And I remained at Capsule Corp, occasionally leaving the gravity room to eat with the rest of the family.

Years passed. I’d see Kakarot from time to time. We’d spar, he’d win, and then I’d go back to training. I wanted to get stronger, but defeating him was no longer my goal. I only wanted to be a good fight to him. I didn’t want to become one of his human friends that he had to hold back on so he wouldn’t hurt them. I wanted to be a fair sparring partner. A real fighter, no pulling punches.

It was October when I realized that Kakarot’s ki signature was in Bulma’s largest dining room. Upon further investigation, I realized everyone’s ki signature was there. Not raised…but definitely there. I immediately suspected an attack. Why else would everyone be gathered together in one place?

I decided to take a quick shower and change into a new pair of spandex. I figured they could wait five minutes if no one was powered-up. With my towel still wrapped around my neck, I entered the large compound through the six-car garage.

I stormed into the living room. Every single one of the Z Fighters was sitting around the large table, passing various dishes of food. There was enough to feed an army. I saw my son sitting across from Kakarot’s eldest. He looked just as upset as I felt. I glared at the back of her blue head.

“What the _fuck_ is going on, woman?”

Everyone stopped moving, and the room became uncomfortably quiet.

She turned completely around to look at me. Despite her wrinkles, she was still gorgeous. “We’re having a party, Vegeta. You can join us, if you want.” She motioned to an empty chair placed between her and Kakarot. He grinned and pulled it out, his hand resting on the back.

“A party, huh? Whatever for?” I tried to keep my volume and tone under control, but I was spiraling very quickly off my hinges.

“Oh, just because. Today’s as good as any to celebrate! I know! We’ll toast to life, huh everybody? Here’s to living!” She raised her wine glass to the ceiling, and most of the surrounding morons did the same. Kakarot, however, did not. He was watching my face as my ki flared violently.

“Celebrating life, are you?” I was shaking, my voice low. “And of all the days in the Goddess-damned year, you just _had_ to pick this one, huh?!”

“Vegeta…” Kakarot’s warning just barely registered.

“Of all the fucking days, you just HAD TO PICK THE DAY MY FUCKING _LIFE_ WAS _STOLEN_ FROM ME! THE VERY DAY MY PEOPLE PERISHED IN A HUGE EXPLOSION THAT LEFT ME AS A _SLAVE_ TO THE CULPRIT!!!”

“Oh, Kami…” she whispered.

“GO AHEAD, WOMAN! TOAST TO LIFE! TOAST TO YOUR PUNY, PATHETIC EXISTANCES ON THIS _WORTHLESS_ MUDBALL! GO AHEAD, CELEBRATE THE DESTRUCTION OF MY RACE!”

Kakarot was on his feet, holding me by my shoulders. My body shook violently, and if he hadn’t been holding me up, I would have fallen. He squeezed once, and my eyes shot to his face. He looked concerned. It had been years since I’d lost my temper so completely. I took a breath and stepped away from him, not meeting his eyes.

“Oh, and by the way…” I spat. “Happy birthday, Kakarot.”


	4. Goku – “Vacation”

I watched Vegeta’s back as he stalked away from us. He was probably heading back to the Gravity Room.

Boy, I hadn’t seen Vegeta get _that_ mad since he was Majin. My family and friends were silent for a few minutes. I had yet to turn around. Somehow I knew that placing my hand behind my head this time just wouldn’t cut it. I was already imagining all the hurtful things Chichi would tell me in the capsule car on our way back to our mountain home. She really hated Vegeta.

I tried to dissect what he’d said. He mentioned something about today being the day he was made a slave…well, that must mean when he was living under Frieza! Wow, that was a while ago. I was surprised he was still so sore about it. But then again, it seemed that any scar Vegeta had took more than just time to heal.

Then I remembered the most important part…he wished me a happy birthday! It was my birthday!

Wait…how did he know when I was born? I was a third class on Planet Vegeta. Why would Vegeta, the prince, know my birthday? Surely he didn’t memorize the birthdays of every Saiyan ever born…right?

I finally turned around to face the others. They looked frightened, but relaxed as they saw my confused face.

“What was _that_ all about?” Krillin asked. Everyone else nodded and wondered as well. I employed my fool-proof defense.

With one hand going behind my head, I closed my eyes and smiled. “I guess Vegeta doesn’t like parties!”

A few of them chuckled. When I thought I had diffused the situation enough, I lowered my hand. Opening my eyes, I saw that most had gone back to eating. I bent over to whisper in Bulma’s ear.

“I’m gonna go see if he’s okay.”

She nodded. “Just don’t destroy the house.”

I grinned. Bulma was always realistic. It wouldn’t take much of Vegeta’s anger to break something, even the thick, concrete base of Capsule Corp.

I walked quickly to the GR. I hoped Vegeta hadn’t done anything rash.

“Vegeta?” The metal door thudded low as I rapped. No answer. But I knew he was in there. I could smell it. “Come on, Vegeta, it’s me.”

“Oh, and that’s supposed to make me feel better?” came his muffled reply. His voice sounded strained, tight. I wondered if he was crying.

“Just open up…please?” A pause, and then the locking mechanism clicked. I pulled the sliding handle to the left and pushed the door open.

His fist connected immediately with my cheek. He was so close I could feel his panting on my skin. His breath was hot, coming in sporadic puffs. “Fuck you,” he spat. “Fuck everyone. You can all go to _fucking_ hell.”

I remained still. “They didn’t know. None of us did.” His face was tight with pain, yet showed no signs of tears. He glared.

“I _hate_ them.”

“I know,” I humored him. He sure was in a mood.

“No, you don’t. You couldn’t possibly understand. I hate them. Their mediocre lives. Their petty goals. Their short life spans…I’ve already spent too much time here…”

“Woah, woah, woah…What are you talking about? You’ve ‘already spent too much time here?’…”

“Exactly,” he spat. “I never should have stayed this long. I’ve forgotten who I am. Where I come from…I _hate_ it here…”

My brow furrowed. This conversation sure had taken a bizarre turn. “But Vegeta…” I began. “You have a family here. You have a son.”

It was as if he didn’t even hear me. “Humans and their fucking parties. Oh sure, let’s celebrate Vegeta’s enslavement—”

“Vegeta,” I barked. “I said we didn’t know. It’s nothing personal. Bulma just wanted to see everyone again.” Then I remembered something important. “Besides…you said it was my birthday!”

He tensed. I suspected it was because he didn’t want me to remember that part. “Hardly a reason to celebrate,” he finally managed.

I rolled my eyes. “How do you know it’s my birthday?”

He ignored my question, turning from me, pretending to pick a piece of lint from his spandex. He smelled fresh. Like he’d just showered.

“How do you know it’s my birthday?” I repeated.

His black eyes shot to mine, blazing. “Why the sudden interest? You’ve never given a _damn_ about your heritage before.”

I recoiled from him. But I supposed it was true. I’d never really thought about it. It was never a part of who I was. I don’t remember anything from before Grandpa Gohan. I was only an infant. It was easy for me to forget sometimes that Vegeta had memories that I couldn’t even fathom. I tried my best to look sheepish.

“Well, it never affected me before. But if you’re this upset about it, I’d like to know more. I care about you, Vegeta. I don’t like to see you upset.”

His upper lip drew up in disgust. “You _care_ about me?” he spat. “Keep your pity, Kakarot. I’ve no need for it.”

I hated that he could do this to me. No one but he could infuriate me so quickly. I repressed a growl. “Would you stop being so difficult?! I thought we were friends!” His facial expression told me he was about to snipe something else cynical, so I cut him off. “And I do not pity you.”

He was silent, facing away from me, his mask just slipping before sliding back into place. I knew it was a mask now. He’d let himself show on rare occasions, and I could never get used to it. It still surprises me.

“Just go away…” he whispered. His eyes were shut as if he were reliving something horrible. I could only stand stupidly, watching his fists clench. His whole body was tense, like it was in the dining room.

I sighed. “I’m sorry about the destruction of our planet, Vegeta.”

His eyes snapped open. They were dull. “Really.” It was clear he didn’t believe me, the sarcasm practically dripping off his voice.

“I would have loved to have seen it.” I added. And I truly meant it. “In fact, I have no idea how to even imagine such a place. What kind of planet would harbor such powerful creatures?”

He turned to me, an amused smirk on his lips. “The most beautiful planet in the galaxy. A blazing, red gem.” His voice was thick, husky. It was radiating pride. “Foreigners would come from light-years away just to visit it. It truly was one of a kind…”

Just hearing his voice, confident, proud, made me feel like I could almost see it. I pictured a red ball in my mind. I closed my eyes.

“Red…like a gem…was it hot?”

“Excruciatingly. But we like it that way. Hot…but dry.”

I had always preferred to spar in those conditions. Vegeta, too. I wondered if that was why.

“Was it mostly desert?”

I pictured him with his eyes closed as well, imagining with me. “Yes,” he breathed. “But we lived in the palace…we had gardens, lush with green, exotic plants imported from far away.”

Vegeta had just indicated that I lived in the palace. I filed that away for further questioning at a later time. I didn’t want to ruin the moment.

“I wish I could have seen it,” I repeated, opening my eyes. Vegeta’s eyes were unfocused. A foreign, jealous pang shot through me as I realized he must be seeing something that I never would see…my home planet.

Suddenly, he turned to me, grabbing my forearm tightly. “Let’s go to it.”

I repeated what he said in my head. I had no idea what he was talking about. “Go to what?” I finally sputtered.

“ _Vegetasei._ Let’s go. Right now!” his grip tightened as he looked at me, his eyes pleading.

I pulled slightly back, a crooked smile on my face. “Uh…Vegeta? There is no planet. There’s nothing left—”

“I know that!” he snapped, releasing my arm as if he’d been burned. “But just to see where it was. The space that I once called home. Even if it was unrecognizable. Just to be in the atmosphere where there once breathed so much life. So much fighting spirit…don’t tell me the prospect doesn’t call to you.”

The way he said it made it impossible to refuse. “No, I mean…I…I guess I’m just a little shocked that you actually want to…go somewhere.”

“I’ve been traveling the stars my whole life. It’s like second nature to me.”

I thought about his proposal. It sounded like an adventure. My mind instantly wandered to all the strong aliens we may encounter…the battles we might fight…my blood burned with excitement. I looked at Vegeta and saw the same fire in his eyes. Chichi was used to having me gone…Gohan was out of the house…and Goten never cared if I was there or not.

I smirked. “When can we leave?”

***

Vegeta had become almost insane with urgency. He insisted that we leave immediately. During the party, we both entered the dining room still full of our family and friends to make the announcement.

“Bulma…Vegeta and I would like a spaceship, please. We want to go see the—”

The room instantly exploded in protests.

“But Goku,” my wife’s voice was heard well above everyone else’s. “You just got back from training! There’s no way I’m letting you go anywhere in a _spaceship!_ ”

There were several nods of consent around the room. Only my youngest seemed intrigued.

“Where ya going, Dad?” Goten asked, a smile on his face.

I smiled back. “Vegeta and I want to see the remains of Planet Vegeta.”

“Oh brother…” Chichi moaned.

Vegeta, who up until this moment had been uncharacteristically silent, suddenly barked. “One more word, harpy, and I’ll skewer you like a shish-kabob.”

Chichi gasped, but I rolled my eyes. “Everybody, just calm down.” I turned around to face Vegeta. “How long will it take us to get there?”

Vegeta turned to face Bulma, who was seated, smirking. “Woman, how long will it take us to get to M31?”

“The Andromeda galaxy?” Bulma's eyes shifted to the ceiling as she calculated. “About ten hours with the newest model spaceship.”

“Ten hours?!” That was my wife. Even she sounded impressed.

Bulma smiled. “Well, yeah. Using Vegeta’s knowledge of space travel and my brains, we’ve constructed some pretty incredible machines together.”

Yamcha shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Bulma continued. “I’m just surprised that you want to leave so suddenly.” She actually looked hurt. Vegeta didn’t meet her eyes.

“I want to go.”

Everyone’s head snapped to the other direction.

Bulma’s voice was quickest. “Trunks?”

“Yeah. I want to go with Dad.”

I smiled. I knew what kind of effect that would have on everyone.

Domino effect.

“Well…of course you do, sweetie,” Bulma consoled. “Which is why I’m going as well.”

By Vegeta’s silence, he had apparently consented to Trunks coming, but Bulma set him off.

“Woman—”

“I don’t even want to argue about it, Vegeta. I built the ship. I know how to operate it. I’m going.”

Yamcha finally spoke up. “But honey, the company—”

“The company,” Bulma interrupted. “Will survive a few days without me.” She paused, leaning back in her chair, a crooked smile on her lips. “It’s been years since I’ve seen space.”

Vegeta smirked.

“Well, this is great! I was just thinking of where I should vacation…”

Once again, all the heads in the room snapped to the other direction.

“What are you talking about, Goten?!” Chichi shrieked, clearly alarmed.

“I mean, I can come, right Vegeta?” My youngest didn’t wait for an answer. “I have more than enough money to go anywhere I want in the world, but why be confined to Earth? I’m sure they’ll be plenty of hot alien m—”

“ _GOTEN!_ ” My wife yelled.

“Well, anyway, it will be fun.” Goten looked at his brother. “How about you, Gohan? _Coming?_ ”

I distinctly noticed that there was a certain malicious tone when Goten addressed Gohan. It puzzled me, but I passed it off as sibling rivalry.

I heard Vegeta huff behind me. He was probably regretting asking permission. I knew he would have preferred just to take off without all of the others. I hoped his patience could hold out a little longer. He had a very short fuse.

“Well, I do have my daughter to consider…” Gohan trailed off, looking at his wife, and then my granddaughter, Pan.

Vegeta scoffed _very_ loudly. “Your _daughter_ , huh?” Vegeta chuckled, an amused smirk sliding onto his lips. “Tell me, Gohan…what’s wrong with every hybrid in the animal kingdom?”

Everyone was staring at Vegeta, wondering the same thing: What the hell is he talking about.

Realization washed over Gohan like a cold bath. Of course, I, who had never been to school, had no idea what Vegeta was implying…

Until Gohan uttered, “Sterile.” His face was white. I thought he was going to pass out. Sterile…didn’t that mean you couldn’t reproduce?

Oh.

_Oh._

Well, that changes things.

“You fucking _slut!_ ” Gohan was standing, pointing his finger down at Videl accusingly. Chichi gasped.

“Gohan…I…I had no idea…”

“That I’d figure it out?!” he raged.

“N-no…!” she was sobbing. And angry or not, I did not raise my son to scream at women.

“Gohan, calm down.” I commanded. He glared at me, saw my face, then slumped his shoulders.

He looked around the room, at the Earthlings, shuddering at his power. He had transformed without knowing it. He powered down.

Pan began to whimper against her mother, her red bandana strikingly bold against her raven head, so like the rest of the family…

All of the Z Fighters had looked away, obviously sensing that this was a tense family quarrel that they would rather not be a part of.

I grabbed Gohan by his shoulders, willing him to look at me. “Gohan, look at Pan.” He did. “Whether or not she actually is your biological daughter makes no difference. You’ve cared for her since she was born. You love her. And that makes her family more than anything.”

I smiled and released him. He closed his eyes shaking his head. “I’m sorry everyone.”

“S’ok,” Krillin muttered.

I resisted the urge to turn to Vegeta. If I was mad at anyone, it was he. He just had to point that out in front of everyone. Like it even matters to begin with, but still…it’s like he did it on purpose, just so Gohan would explode in front of everyone. Like Vegeta had been afraid that everyone forgot the boy who defeated Cell in a huge blast of rage.

I couldn’t help it. I turned to glare at him.

He was smirking like a bastard.

Damn him.

“Perhaps we could go, Gohan,” Videl whispered. I baulked at her bold behavior. “Together…so we can talk about this.”

Gohan raised an eyebrow. He sighed. “What about Pan?”

“I can watch her, Gohan,” Yamcha quipped. “I’ll be staying here with Bra anyway.”

Gohan nodded, turning away from everyone, rubbing his eyes.

“Well, heck!” Chichi suddenly snapped, her hands slapping on her thighs. “I’m not going to be left at home with no one. I’m coming too!”

I heard Vegeta groan behind me.

“Uh, well…” Krillin began. “Goku, I’m not exactly as youthful as you, but…I mean, this might be the last chance I have for one final adventure…” He looked to his wife, 18. She still looked beautiful. She smiled and nodded. “I want to come, too, Goku!”

I grinned. “Awesome, Krillin! You’re the best!”

“ _Utainpae…_ ” I assumed it was a curse-word in the Saiyan language. Vegeta scoffed. “Anyone else?” He was being very sarcastic, one hand on his hip as he glared at the rest of the gathering.

A deep voice from the end of the table said, “I wouldn’t want to miss this…” he chuckled deeply. “A Super-Saiyan Vacation. Priceless.”

I grinned again. “All right, Piccolo! This will be great!”

“Good Goddess…” Vegeta breathed, shaking his head. He turned to Bulma. “Got a spacecraft big enough for all these pests?”

She smiled, showing off her perfect teeth. “Of course.”

***

The spaceship was enormous. It had a basement kitchen, a large bridge area, and a loft with several bunk beds. I was impressed. And Bulma’s father was so pleased that he got to install his cappuccino maker.

Vegeta insisted that we leave as soon as possible. Chichi was griping that she didn’t even pack clean underwear, but Vegeta told everyone that we’d have to stop at a space station to re-fuel. He explained that there would be plenty of inter-galactic products for purchase, including underwear.

Everyone boarded the ship with little problems. My heart was pounding. It had been so long since I’d been in a spaceship. Since Namek, I suppose. Gohan had been just a boy.

Krillin looked up at me and grinned. I smiled back. His eyes had creases in the corners. His grey mustache was thick, like his grey hair. Despite that, he’d never looked younger.

Bulma had changed into a yellow spacesuit. She called from the pilot’s chair, “Everyone fastened in?!”

“Yes!” everyone chorused. I saw Vegeta strap himself into the co-pilot’s chair.

“Blast-off in T minus 20 seconds!” she called. I saw the aged Dr. Briefs outside the spaceship, beyond a protective glass barrier. He took a puff of his cigarette as Bulma’s younger mother waved enthusiastically from his side, a tray of tea balancing on one arm.

I faced straight, staring ahead at the sky. Space lay just beyond the atmosphere. And beyond that…who knew?

“T minus 10!” Bulma called.

I turned to my left and gripped Chichi’s hand in mine. She squeezed. I was so thrilled she was coming. She obviously understood how much seeing the remains of my planet meant to me. This trip was going to be the best.

The ship began to shake and rumble harshly. Chichi’s purse on the floor was bouncing from the force.

“Five…four…three…” I felt the ship’s final launch rocket engage. “Two…one…”

“BLASTOFF!” we all screamed. I couldn’t keep the moronic smile from my face. I was just so happy to be in space again.

The ship lurched into the sky, pulling us back into our seats as gravity refused to let us go.

I suddenly remember something important about today. “Vegeta!” I called over the roar of the rockets. “How old am I?”

“Fifty,” he answered immediately.

“So the planet was destroyed fifty years ago?” I had to yell.

“To the day,” he called back, turning his head ever-so-slightly.

I paused. “Don’t you think there’s something ominous about that?” I yelled to him.

“No.”

“Hmm…” I stared at his black flame of hair, but thought more to myself, “I can’t help but shake the feeling that something is about to happen.”


	5. Goten – “Dirty”

By the time the hunk of metal had reached “cruising altitude,” I was well out of my seat.

I was so happy that I was on a spaceship blasting hundreds of thousands of kilometers away from Earth. The party was already cutting into my scheduled fucks, but _this_ would piss off my pimp to no end.

Oh well. Make-up sex is always hot.

Of course, no one but Trunks knew about my profession. Mom was always suspicious about how I got so much money to buy designer sunglasses, jeans, and shirts. But I could always convince her that Trunks bought them for me, so she was satisfied. I still lived at home to keep her happy because my father was never around. And not in the typical, “Oh, my pop’s in prison” or “My dad’s a drunk.” No…my father was the “self-sacrificing” heroic-type.

What a load of shit. My father was so naïve, he didn’t know that Mom had cheated on him while he was dead. Didn’t even know his own son was a fucking prostitute. Didn’t even know that Gohan—

I suppose I have to give him some credit. He does save the universe and all that.

Needless to say, I was thrilled to be on a space vacation. In close quarters, this was bound to get _very_ interesting…

I looked towards the bridge. Bulma and Vegeta were talking quietly. I had never understood why my parents couldn’t be more like Trunks’. Vegeta and Bulma…they got it. They understood that they were just _not_ meant to be together. They understood that Trunks was a beautiful accident. And despite “breaking up” (I despise the phrase because they were never really “together”), they co-existed perfectly.

My parents, however…well, I’ve been waiting for them to break up since I met my father. And that was a while ago.

I’ll admit, they _are_ the perfect pair. Goku hunts, Mom cooks. Goku misbehaves, Mom punishes. Goku smiles, Mom frowns. Goku needs help picking out his clothes, Mom lays them out like he’s five. Goku fucks his hand, Mom fucks her vibrator. See? The perfect pair.

But as for why they stay together? I haven’t a clue. Mom expends way too much energy caring for the bastard. He’s like a grown child with too much appetite. He comes home for a few days, eats us out of house and home, then leaves again for Dende knows how long. The only time I’ve ever spent time with him was training for that tournament. He came back from the Lookout for a few months, and all we did was train. Train. Train. Train! He told me that I was much weaker than Gohan. Oh, I know, that sounds mean, doesn’t it? But coming from the mouth of the world’s savior, I expect I should just take it as an honest critique and try to improve. But instead I slapped him right across the face. He didn’t even flinch, but looked at me wide-eyed.

I just walked away from him. Oh sure, I fought in the tournament. I lost, of course. And I didn’t come home that night.

I headed to 3rd and 57th street, downtown Hurcule City. Found some guy in an alley. One quick BJ and I was headed to the nearest hair stylist. Got my hair cut and colored. Another blow, then went shopping. Came home reeking of semen, and you know what?

Goku didn’t say a damn thing. You know why?

Because he was gone. Again.

Story of my mother-fucking life. Oh well…at least I’m not poor anymore. I can even buy Mom nice things.

The spaceship smelled faintly of stale air. I welcomed the familiar scent, although it was much cooler in here than I was used to. I shivered.

“Here,” a voice from behind made me jump. I turned around to see Vegeta handing me a fuzzy blue blanket. “It’s cold in space.”

“Thanks,” I answered, and took the blanket, wrapping it around my body, covering my thin pink shirt.

Vegeta continued to study me, then cleared his throat. “You should eat more, brat.” Then he turned away.

I was floored. Vegeta noticed my reduced food intake? I smiled to myself. So the man did have a heart.

I looked around the large main room of the spaceship. Piccolo hovered directly across the way, meditating. Krillin was staring out the round window at the stars streaking by. Mom sat grumbling to herself about losing a granddaughter. And something else about her never having grandchildren.

I chuckled. Well, not out of me, anyway. I had never looked at a woman with desire. Those lumps of fat on their chests are enough to make me never want to eat again.

I looked further into the spaceship and saw Trunks leaning up against a wall, his arms crossed over his chest, a foul expression on his face. I approached him.

“What’s wrong?”

He shook his head and put a finger to his lips, motioning for me to be quiet. I stilled and listened.

I hadn’t noticed before, but Trunks was standing next to the door to the lavatory. It read “Occupied.” And I could hear heavy breathing coming from the other side.

I giggled. “Oh Dende…are you serious?!”

Trunks nodded, face sullen. “Gohan and…Videl.”

I giggled again. “Guess Gohan had to assert his manhood!” I covered my mouth to stifle the laughter. Trunks didn’t even smirk. I stopped, removing my hand from my face. “What’s with you, Trunks?”

He shook his head, eyes distant…unreadable. I shrugged and sighed.

I ventured further into the spaceship and discovered a training area complete with a gravity machine. Goku was there, doing one-finger push-ups. I had to admit, his body was amazing.

“Hey Goten!” he greeted, smiling despite the obvious intense work out. The gravity was set at 500 times normal. I made sure to keep just short of the circle of the machine. In that kind of gravity, I was sure I wouldn’t be able to stand. “Are you cold?” he asked, cocking his head to the side as he continued to bob, his one finger doing all the work.

I shrugged. “A little.”

He never paused in his training. “Do you want my shirt?” he asked, pointing to it hanging on the chair just outside of the machine’s power.

I shook my head. “No, I’m fine with this blanket.”

“Oh, okay,” he finished, his head turning back to stare at his finger as he continued to move.

If he wasn’t so Dende-damned selfish, I might have found him attractive.

I walked back to the bridge, telling myself I’d explore the sleeping loft later. I boldly walked up next to Vegeta. “Whatcha looking at?”

He turned to look at me, clearly irritated. “The fuel gauge. We’ll need to stop soon.”

“Really?” I asked, amazed.

“Yes,” he snipped. “We’ve been traveling for nearly six hours.”

“Six hours?!” I repeated, checking my watch. Its hands were both frozen. “It couldn’t have been that long already!”

“Time passes differently in space. There’s no planet’s orbit for it to be relevant to, so as we travel, time does as well. Sometimes faster, sometimes slower, depending on which way the universe is expanding.”

“Huh…” I thought about that as I scratched my head. “So where’re we gonna stop?”

“An old space station located just beyond the Milky Way galaxy. Last time I’d been in space, it operated the worm hole connecting this galaxy to the next. It’s the only entrance to M31…the Andromeda galaxy.”

I nodded. Vegeta knew a lot about space. “So, any chance that we’ll be able to stay long?”

He looked sideways at me, grimacing. “Hopefully not. Space stations are notorious for shady warriors. I would like to get in and out without incident. But if you need to buy something, do it at the station. The Andromeda galaxy is practically void of life. Frieza saw to that years ago.” He trailed off, turning away from me in a silent dismissal.

I saw Piccolo still meditating in the corner and sighed. I sat in my chair, leaving the safety belt undone.

I stared out the glass at the stars zooming by in streaks of light. I hoped we’d arrive soon. I was so bored. And if six hours really had passed, it had been over nine since I’d fucked. I ran my fingers through my dark blue hair. I was going to find a “shady warrior” first chance I got.

***

The space station was larger than I expected. It was a colossal heap of mismatched metal forged together, floating in space. The only unique thing about it was its connection to a worm hole that fed straight into the Andromeda galaxy. Vegeta explained that we needed to re-fuel and gain passage.

“All right, everyone listen up, because I’m only going to explain this once.” Everyone stood around Vegeta at the front of the ship, fidgeting. “Absolutely NO women will leave this ship.” Bulma, Videl, and Mom all opened their mouths to protest, but Vegeta trudged on. “The men here won’t hesitate to rape and kill you.” Their mouths closed with a snap, eyes wide. “Absolutely NO Nameks will leave this ship.”

Piccolo’s brow quirked. “Vegeta, I am more than capable—”

“Namekian flesh in considered a delicacy in many parts of the universe, including here.” Piccolo’s green nose wrinkled, but he said nothing further. “There will be NO humans leaving this ship.” Krillin shrugged at Videl and nodded in agreement. “And finally, Trunks is going no where.”

“ _What!?_ Why!” Trunks demanded.

“Because you’re _my_ son, and I said so!”

“You can’t make me stay here!”

Vegeta turned to him, smirking. “Care to bet on that, boy?”

Trunks locked in stare. “Why.”

“You’re too colorful.” Vegeta quipped, and turned from him, facing Goku. “I’ll need you to stay very close to me. And don’t say anything.” He turned to Gohan. “That goes for you, too.”

Gohan nodded.

Goku smiled encouragingly at everyone, then sympathetically at Trunks, who was still brooding.

Vegeta followed his stare. “Trunks, I’ll need you to guard the ship while we’re gone.”

Trunks glared at his father. “Oh? Is that so?”

“Yes, and if you fail to follow my instructions, I’ll beat you into next week.”

Trunks continued to glare.

They turned to leave, the metal door sliding up and back to reveal the flimsy dock of the shady space station. I piped up, “Hey…Vegeta, what about me?”

Vegeta looked back at me, giving me a quick once-over. “Don’t you _want_ to come?”

I nodded enthusiastically and followed him out the hatch. The last thing I heard before it closed was Trunks’ voice exclaiming, “Oh, come on! The _fairy_ gets to go?!”

I grinned, and followed the Saiyans in front of me.

***

Vegeta made us walk so close together, I thought I’d stepped on Gohan’s heels at least 20 times by the time we made it to the wormhole attendant. Most of the tolls were closed. The alien who manned the only open one was Humanoid, or so it seemed. He had unusually orange skin, but other than that appeared pretty average. I couldn’t detect his ki or anything, but Vegeta and Goku didn’t look worried, so I wasn’t either.

Vegeta walked up to the man behind the dirty glass booth. “I need passage to the Andromeda galaxy.”

The orange man looked Vegeta up and down… _slowly._ Then he looked around Vegeta at the rest of us. His black eyes rested on mine for just a moment longer than necessary before flicking back to Vegeta’s face. “Is that so?” he drawled, his accent heavy. It obviously wasn’t his first language.

Vegeta never faltered. “Yes.”

The orange man clicked his tongue and quickly typed something on his oversized computer. “And what would your business be there, sir?” he asked casually.

“Our business is our own,” Vegeta snapped.

The orange man’s black eyes narrowed. He ran a hand through his greasy brown hair. “Are you registered, solider?”

Vegeta _growled!_ “Yes.” He hissed.

The alien pulled down an ancient-looking microphone, practically shoving it in Vegeta’s face. “Code in.”

Vegeta sighed deeply. He looked over his shoulder at us before saying _very_ fast into the mic, “Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, number 1070863.”

The man grabbed the mic away from Vegeta as soon as he’d finished and watched his computer screen, transfixed. It made odd bleeping noises. Then the man scoffed. “According to our records, _prince,_ you died…twenty-four years ago…on a planet called Na-mek…” He looked away from the computer screen. “Sound familiar?”

Vegeta didn’t move. “I don’t wish to draw unnecessary attention—”

The orange man interrupted. “I’m sure Lord Kooler would love to learn how you managed to slip through the cracks…”

I suddenly shivered. This did not seem to be going well.

“Lord Kooler?” Vegeta questioned.

The orange alien laughed. A mocking, evil cackle. “Yeah, you know, the current ruler of this quadrant of the Universe?”

Vegeta sucked in air. “I thought Frieza—”

“ _Lord_ Frieza met his unfortunate end, so his older brother, Kooler, has taken control.”

Frieza. Finally a name I recognized. Well, older brother or not, I was sure no alien could even compare to my brother and Goku. Not after Majin Buu, anyway.

Vegeta was silent, seemingly weighing his options. “Look, I just need one ship to pass through the wormhole without incident. I don’t need a trace. And if I’m dead in your records, I want to keep it that way.”

The man tapped his greasy chin. “Hmm…I’d be disobeying several direct orders…so, that’ll cost you…”

Vegeta was silent as the man calculated.

“I’d say I’d need at least two million _Roes_.”

“Two million!?” Vegeta raged. I had no idea what a “ _Roe_ ” was, but apparently it was a lot. “That’s outrageous! Do you know who I am?! I can kill you in an instant, and you dare insult me with such a bid?!”

The orange man just smirked, his hand calmly moving to rest over a red button that was labeled “Emergency.”

Vegeta instantly ceased fuming. “Is there no other form of payment that will suit you? I only have a half-million _Roes_ , and that’s if I get a good exchange rate.”

The man rubbed his chest slowly. “I think we both know what else should suffice.” The look on his face said it all. He looked at Vegeta again, this time practically raping him with those eyes.

Vegeta had the decency to turn from the man’s stare, blushing furiously. “Absolutely not.”

“Too bad…” the man drawled. “It’s been a while since I’ve had a Saiyan.”

Gohan, who stood to my right, seemed to finally catch on, his fists tensing slightly. To my left, Goku looked between Vegeta and the alien, a dumbfounded expression on his youthful face. He didn’t get it.

Good. I stepped noticeably forward. “How about a demi-Saiyan?”

The man’s eyes snapped to me, giving me the same treatment as he had Vegeta. I could tell by the gleam in his eye that this was going to work.

“No…” the alien drawled. “I’ve never had the pleasure.”

Vegeta looked at me, incredulous. “No, Goten, it’s not necessary—”

“Yes it is.” I cut him off. I walked to the booth, laying my arms on the counter, locking eyes with the alien. “You guys go on back to the ship.” I licked my lips, and his eyes widened in excitement. “I got this.”

I thanked Dende that my back was to my brother and Goku. Even I would have had a hard time doing this to their face. I just hoped Vegeta would trust me enough with this.

I heard Gohan growl behind me. Goku began to ask a question, but Vegeta cut him off. He seemed to debate as he hesitated. Finally, he sighed. “If you’re not back in thirty minutes, we’ll come looking.”

Never breaking eye contact, I smirked. “More than enough time.”

***

I never said a word as the man dragged me through the crowded space station. I saw many different species, all dressed like Vegeta. I assumed that they must all work for that Kooler guy.

The man’s room was filthy. Boxes of spoiled food were strewn everywhere, maggots and other bugs crawling over everything. I held my breath. He shut the flimsy door and locked it, his eyes gleaming as he strode over to me.

He threw me down on the bed. And I noticed too late that he was probably stronger than me. It had been years since I’d transformed, and I seriously began to doubt this particular decision. Humans were easy to fuck. Even the Doms were docile by Saiyan standards. But this guy…he was unknown, dangerous…

And…raw. _Dirty_ in the worse sense of the word.

Regardless, I was hard.

He was pulling out his cock as I used all of my weight to pull him on top of me. He fell onto the bed, dead weight. I rolled off onto my knees and got to work.

His orange cock dripped with precum. I covered the entire head with my mouth, and pulled back slowly, careful to get every drop. His moans were loud, deep, and throaty. His skin was dirty, covered in a thick, salty layer of sweat that left a bitter taste in my mouth. I reveled in it, shoving as much of his cock into my mouth. It’s not as if I had a choice. His large hand was heavy behind my head, bidding me further and further down as he moaned. I was so horny I began scooting closer to the skanky bed, thrusting my hips into the side of the mattress to create some friction. Fuck, this man was sick. His hands buried in my hair, gripping hard, then pulling me back from his cock.

I _whined_ …and he chuckled. “You really are a slut, aren’t you?”

I rubbed my cheek on the inside of his naked thigh. “Oh…yeah…say it again…” I continued to thrust into the mattress, my hands gripping the sheet. His hands in my hair tightened deliciously.

“Look at you, you little slut. You love this, don’t you? You’re a freak aren’t you?”

I nodded, sucking on his leg, my eyes closing. I panted.

“You like being hurt, huh?” He pulled my head back hard, and I whined again.

“Oh, Dende, yes! Fuck, yes…”

He chuckled. “Oh, I know you do, you dirty bitch.” He slapped me across the face. It stung. “That’s why I’m gonna be good to you…” He was whispering now, his deep accent sending jolts of desire straight to my cock. “I’m gonna fuck you raw just like you like it. Huh? What do you think?”

I opened my eyes and nodded, my mouth hanging open. “Do it…” I breathed, panting.

He growled low, and threw me on the bed by my hair. I hadn’t even the time to wince before he _ripped_ my pants off. He grabbed my legs by the ankles, pulling them far apart. I cried out.

He groaned, throwing his head back. “Fuck.” He forced my legs even further apart before wrapping them around his naked orange chest. Grabbing my hips with one hand and his cock with the other, he positioned himself at my ass.

I grabbed my hard cock and pulled, my eyes rolling back. “Make it hurt,” I whispered.

He thrust in, setting a pace that was sure to have him cumming in a few minutes. His skin slapped against mine, filling the filthy room with even more noise. I opened my eyes to see a rat slink across the floor. I looked up at the man pounding into me with a fierce pace. His face was covered in even more sweat, a look of deep concentration on his face. I supposed he wasn’t too bad looking when you squinted. But I would have him anyway from the way he was pounding at my prostate. I saw stars at each thrust, making me wish I had some ecstasy with me.

The growing tension between my legs made me aware that I was about to cum. I squeezed my muscles together, keeping him inside me as my body spasmed out of control.

He smacked me across the face again, then roared his completion, spilling his alien semen into me. I grinned, already hoping I could maybe have another go with him before Vegeta came looking.

He pulled out, pushing me further into the bed before rolling me over and forcing me on my knees.

I guess today was my lucky day. He smacked one ass cheek, then the other.

“I wanna hear you beg, bitch.”

He shoved one finger in. I was already moving with it. I pulled my pink Hello Kitty shirt off, wiping off my legs before throwing it on the floor with the bugs.

“Damn, that feels…so…good…come on, add another…unh…uhn, ah!”

Slapped my ass again. “Louder, bitch. Let’s hear you scream.”

This might take a while.

***

I got back to the ship just over an hour later with a keycard that granted us full access to the wormhole. Vegeta just nodded, then locked me in stare. He noticed that I’d bought new clothes. My old ones were beyond repair. He hesitated. “Thank you, Goten.” I knew he meant it. Vegeta was very smart. He knew what happened.

I just shrugged him off. “It’s what I do.”


	6. Piccolo – “Unbelievable”

In all my years on Earth…after all the crazy things I’d heard…I’d never thought one of them would be the sound of my pupil climaxing in a spaceship lavatory.

I had been meditating very diligently. I could almost hear the thumping of the heartbeats of the creatures on a nearby planet as we raced by and then…

“UH…YEAH!” Like it was practically being screamed into my ear. I cursed myself for fixing my attention on my former pupil like I had so many years ago. It had been necessary to monitor his progress. But now it simply proved rude and nauseating.

The minutes stretched by like hours, and I was just barely able to tune it out as I concentrated on Vegeta’s controlled breathing. Not that I was ever going to admit this to anyone, but Vegeta’s strict control over his body was often times very relaxing if I concentrated on it hard enough. I had wondered if it was a Saiyan thing, so I tried to focus on Goku’s…his rapid changes in pace and intensity left me dizzy for days.

Meditation is how I amuse myself. I learn many things through meditating: The increased perspiration when I focus on someone training, the intense feelings of guilt when I focus on an infidel human, the exact degree the blades of grass bend away from the wind…

So it is really no surprise that I noticed something odd about Vegeta’s body as we began our journey. It was difficult to place at first. It was as if his body was preparing for an attack…tightening its barriers, speeding up in pace. Normally I would write it off as stress, but it was completely unconscious. Vegeta, who normally had such meticulous control over his entire body, was unaware of these subtle changes. I would have said something, but I’m sure he’d been disturbed to know I was meditating to his body rhythms. I was a little disturbed by it myself.

Needless to say, I felt all of the meditating I had done was completely useless as soon as Goten walked back into the spaceship.

Everyone’s wide eyes turned and stared. You didn’t need Saiyan senses to smell it. His hair said it all. His clothes were mysteriously new, his old ones no where to be seen. And as for our passage through the wormhole? Problem solved. I watched Bulma’s mouth drop and Vegeta clenched his fists.

You didn’t have to be a rocket scientist to figure it out. Only Krillin, Videl and Chichi didn’t realize what had happened. I cringed at Chichi’s reaction if she had known. I suddenly realized that Goku was nowhere to be seen…

I dropped my feet into a standing position. Nodding at Gohan as I passed him, I made my way to the back of the ship. How could he do nothing? How could that sweet, innocent man say nothing about _that?_

“Goku.”

He paused in the middle of his kata. Smiling, “Hey, Piccolo! What’s up?”

I stared. “Goten’s back.”

Goku continued to smile. “Oh, is he? That’s good.”

“Don’t pretend like you didn’t know. Even the humans are suspicious.”

He looked down, his grin disappearing in a heartbeat. “Oh. Yeah, I guess it’s kind of hard to ignore…”

I waited. He just continued to shift from foot to foot. “Goku!” I finally snapped.

He jerked his face up to look at me, eyes furious. “Well, what the heck do you want me to do, Piccolo? Ask him about it? Tell him to stop? He won’t listen to me! I don’t—”

“You’re his father.” I snapped. “Figure it out.”

I turned away and took a step.

Goku whispered, just low enough that I wouldn’t have been able to hear it if I wasn’t Namekian. “You did such a better job with Gohan.”

I froze in mid-step. I turned around and slapped him across the face, not bothering to pull back as my long nails scraped the side of his face, digging them in as far as I could. He hadn’t blocked it. He didn’t pull away. Didn’t even flinch as blood began to drip down his face from the four long gashes running from the right side of his face down to the left.

He continued to stare at me, pleading. Pathetic. A line of blood ran into his eye, and he blinked.

I was furious. “What the fuck is wrong with you? You didn’t even—”

“I deserved it. I wish you’d do it again. I deserve it.”

I shook my head, trying to get away from those black eyes. Demon eyes.

“No…Goku…just…talk to him.”

Goku nodded and lowered his head, the blood landing in a small puddle on the floor.

Plop. Plop. Plop.

“I can’t,” he whispered. “What would I say?”

I raised my hand to smack him again, but the expression on his face stopped me. “You’re his father,” I repeated. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

I waited as he smeared the blood across his face, trying to clean himself. It looked strangely like war paint. Made him look more Saiyan than I ever could have imagined. I shivered.

And then it happened.

There was a colossal pause, as if every living organism within a 10-kilometer radius took a deep breath, and then silence. Eerie, deep silence. So quiet that I was suddenly deaf from the thundering lack of noise. Time seemed to slip away like suspended grains of sand falling in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Then the explosion.

Several things happened simultaneously. The space ship just _disappeared_. In a burst of yellow light, it exploded out from the bridge of the ship and just disintegrated the whole machine. Like it was made of gauze. Stripped the atoms apart, leaving nothing behind. We were floating in space, suspended in a protective invisible force. Instantly everyone came into view. Chichi, Gohan, Goten, Trunks…Videl, Krillin, Bulma…

And then my eyes fell upon Vegeta’s form. I’m sure I gasped, though I don’t recall.

He was on his knees, though it was hard to tell since there was no floor for him to be kneeling on. Regardless, he was curled into an impossibly small ball. _Screaming._ Radiating yellow light identical to the aura when he transforms, though it was very clear that his head was still raven. He was clutching himself as if his life depended on it. The sound was ear-piercing. I had to cover mine. To my left, Goku was already powered-up and ready to attack.

His black eyes darted as he studied the group. He clenched and unclenched his fists. The blood still dripped down his face.

“What the hell is attacking him?!” he demanded, his voice low. I shook my head with disbelief and turned back to the group. Trunks was attempting to reach his father, but was forced to remain where he was…probably by the same invisible force field that prevented us from dying in space. As it were, we were simply a bubble floating somewhere in the Andromeda galaxy. To my left, Goku growled. I assumed he was also being subdued. Vegeta continued to scream. We all stared with mixed looks of horror, wonder, and fear.

There was a new explosion of yellow-green light, and I couldn’t help but let the word escape my lips.

“ _Dende?_ ”

Goku’s wild head snapped to look at me. “What?”

“No, it…it can’t be…” I mumbled, watching Vegeta’s body as he slowly straightened himself. He wasn’t screaming anymore.

“What can’t be, Piccolo?” Goku yelled. “What are you talking about!?”

The ones closer to Vegeta were too mesmerized to even spare a glance back. Everyone’s eyes were transfixed on the Saiyan prince.

I shook my head, my mouth hanging open. “Unbelievable…”

“PICCOLO!” Goku raged. “WHAT IS IT?!”

I took a deep breath and watched as Vegeta’s pupil-less eyes turned to face the great empty expanse of space before us.

“You don’t know much about energy, do you, Goku?”

Vegeta’s arms left his sides and extended out in front of him, his palms facing forward. He was silent, but still radiating the yellow-green energy.

“What do you mean?” he asked, panicked.

The aura surrounding Vegeta suddenly exploded to cover all of us in its bizarre light. I watched in amazement as the gouges on Goku’s face were wiped away as the light encased us.

Goku touched his flawless face, stunned into silence. The only traces of the marks were the lines of dried blood.

I turned back to Vegeta. He was still radiating the light. “I’m talking about the difference between disrupted energy and cosmic energy.”

The others in front of us cowered in fear of Vegeta, but unable to move. Goku looked at me. “I didn’t know there were different kinds.”

My mouth twitched into a smirk. “Oh yes. The energy you are such a master of is called disrupted energy, or destructive energy.”

“Destructive?” he asked. His voice sounded far-away, as if he wasn’t really listening. Then he turned to face me fully. “But I only use my power for good!”

I smirked again. “Yes, but the only thing you can do with ki is destroy.”

He looked back at Vegeta, nodding, then shrugged. “So what is happening to Vegeta?”

“Look carefully.” I instructed gently. “What is he doing?”

I took my own turn to observe. The surrounding rocks and debris in space had already moved to the space in front of Vegeta. The light from his hands enveloped the rocks. They began to swell and fit together.

To my side, Goku gasped. “He’s…he’s moving the rocks!”

“Sort of,” I answered. “He’s _healing_ them.”

Goku continued to watch Vegeta, his mouth open. He seemed to decide if my words were true, then gasped. “But _how?_ ”

“I’m not sure,” I admitted more to myself than to him. “He’s using reiki, a form of energy healing using the hands…Dende is a master of this art.”

Goku nodded, his mouth still gaping. “I didn’t know Vegeta could do that, too.”

I humphed softly. “I doubt he’s conscious of what he’s doing. His eyes look…distant.” I watched as the rocks Vegeta had been manipulating swelled to planetary size. It began to take a spherical shape. Someone gasped. “What I don’t understand is _how_ Vegeta is doing this…it’s unbelievable…”

Goku shrugged. “Well, I mean, Vegeta’s really strong. I’m sure he’s powerful enough to master any technique if he put his m—”

“Reiki has nothing to do with power.” I interrupted him. “Reiki healing is an ancient art passed down from the creators of planets themselves. It is a skill taught only to the most worthy of deities…”

“Like Dende?” Goku asked. “And Kami?”

“Exactly. Why do you think I’m meditating all of the time? I’m trying to create peace within myself so that someday I will be worthy enough to wield this type of energy.” I took a deep breath as Vegeta’s arms stretched wide to push the newly-formed planet into a tight, red ball. It was blazing. “As a fetus in the womb, as a single-celled organism, we are all born without the knowledge of energy, ki or otherwise. But over the course of life, we can learn about it. You, as a boy, had to be taught everything you know about ki. And, likewise, Dende had to be attuned to perform reiki healing. This attunement does not happen automatically, but requires effort, will, and attention, mainly through meditation as a pure, innocent child. That is why Dende was able to do it since you met him on Planet Namek. The Elder Guru had been instructing him from birth.”

Goku was silent as I explained. Then he interjected, “So who taught Vegeta?”

I sucked in a breath of air, not knowing where it was coming from. The invisible bubble protecting us seemed as strong as ever. “That’s what worries me. Vegeta simply could not have hidden a skill like this for as long as he did. And he could not have attuned himself—he has simply done too many evil deeds to have reached his own inner peace…”

“So, if he wasn’t attuned…but still can perform reiki healing…on a… _planet_ …?” Goku trailed off.

“That leaves me with only one possible explanation…” I shook my head at the ludicrousness of my own idea.

“What, Piccolo?” Goku asked, barely above a whisper.

“…divinity.”

Goku stared. “You mean…Vegeta’s a…a _god?_ ”

“I know,” I sputtered. “It sounds crazy…but…I don’t have any other explanation. His entire body is emitting healing energy up to five times what Dende _ever_ could. And judging simply by the rate at which he’s restoring his planet, I’d—”

“Wait…what!?” Goku turned to stare at the red planet. Upon its surface, I could just make out the forming red mountains and valleys. Vegeta’s hands continued to radiate the energy. “You mean…?”

“Yes, Goku,” I replied. “I am almost 100 percent certain that _that_ ,” I pointed to the red gem blazing on the dark space. “…is Planet Vegeta.” I assumed the red glow to the planet was its atmosphere. It would probably be hot.

Goku’s breathing was accelerated, as if he was exceedingly excited. “Do you…” he swallowed. “Do you think Vegeta knew that coming out here would cause him to…well, you know, restore the planet?”

I deliberated. “I doubt it, Goku. He seemed just as surprised as we were when he suddenly exploded with energy. The space ship probably disintegrated because of the conflict between his ki and his cosmic energy. We’re lucky that he’s powerful enough to be shielding us as he revives the planet.”

Goku nodded, clearly impressed. “What now?” he asked.

I shook my head. “We wait for him to finish. As it is, none of us can move.”

A few of the valleys on the planet’s surface filled with something deep blue, almost purple.

“Water…” Goku breathed.

“Yes,” I replied. The vegetation followed, large patches of light violet grass covering sporadic portions of the planet’s red surface.

Someone ahead of us, one of the women, suddenly screamed, and I realized immediately that we were descending upon the planet rapidly. Vegeta still held his arms out, and we were helpless to do anything but follow. Goku was too stunned to even try to fight it.

“We’re…we’re going to land!” he whispered excitedly.

And we did, without so much as a bump. We touched down on the planet as if we’d always been standing on it.

And promptly upon landing, the invisible force that held us released, and Vegeta collapsed, crumpling to the dusty ground, unconscious.

“Dad!” Trunks raced forward, but despite being closer, Goku was faster.

“I’ve got ‘im, Trunks.” Goku cradled Vegeta to his chest. Gohan looked around, bewildered. The others followed suit, and Chichi suddenly screamed.

“WHAT’S GOING ON!? GOHAN! _GOHAN!!!_ ” She ran to him, grabbing a handful of his shirt as she fell to her knees. “I didn’t sign up for this…I didn’t…I didn’t want…” she mumbled into his shirt.

Vegeta suddenly jerked completely out of Goku’s arms, his eyes open but staring blankly ahead. He was floating just a meter off the ground in front of us all.

His mouth opened, and the sound was nothing less than divine. It was undoubtedly a woman’s voice. My theories of possession were laid to rest. He was most definitely unaware of what he was doing.

The words were choppy, yet flowed. It sounded so unnatural, a feminine voice ripping out of his masculine frame. It was eerie, as a second echo followed, as if several voices were coming out of one mouth. The words were melodic, forming a song in a minor key.

I couldn’t translate the words, but it was obviously a spell of some sort. Such as sealing the planet against dying, finishing the restoration process. Goku was closest to Vegeta, merely an arm’s length away as he twisted and contorted, singing the eerie tune. Then suddenly, Goku dropped to his knees. Gohan, Trunks, and Goten followed a second after.

I saw it on Vegeta before anyone else. A furry, thick tail floating behind him, its auburn color shining under the scrutiny of the two suns. We could do nothing but stare in amazement.

Goku and the boys began to scream. As if in more agony than Vegeta had been, if it was possible. Tears poured down all the demi’s faces. Only Goku remained somewhat in control. And as quickly as the pain had come, it was gone, leaving the four of them with fully regenerated tails.

There was definitely something far more powerful about Vegeta’s healing powers.

Goku struggled to his feet, but stumbled back to his knees, unable to adapt to the sudden change in balance. Never missing a beat, he floated into the air. The boys stumbled as well, but eventually managed to raise themselves.

“Holy shit…” Bulma breathed. Chichi continued to cry, this time into Krillin’s shirt. Videl looked terrified. I doubt she’d ever seen a Saiyan tail.

A sparkle to the right of me caused my head to jerk to the side. I stared. It seemed as if I could just see the large molecules of Dende-knows-what forming into something…larger. I continued to stare.

Bulma pushed her way past everyone and stood just a bit closer than I did.

“Is that…?” She began, but hesitated. A few seconds passed, and the shape of the glittering molecules began to grow denser. “Is that a body?”

I gasped. She was right. It was most definitely the outline of a skeleton. The white bones just formed before being encased by the beginnings of tissue.

Vegeta continued to chant mysteriously, twisting as the energy continued to pour out from him, still encasing us.

And the body continued to form. Soon muscles were evident, then flesh. It was clear now that the creature that lay before us was a Saiyan. A resurrected Saiyan, complete with black hair and a tail. His clothes were last to be formed, a simple tan tunic covering the modestly built man.

I looked up again, and stared around the desert. There wasn’t a place I could look without seeing another Saiyan lying down on the ground, also being reconstructed. I began to notice that each was nearing completion, and just as Vegeta dropped to the ground, unmoving, I felt the overpowering presence of more than a hundred thousand creatures that had been nonexistent a mere second ago.

I blinked, looking around. The body beside me began to animate, curling his tail as he raised his raven head.

I couldn’t believe it…

The Saiyans were back.


	7. Goku – “Kakarot”

I was still trying to wrap my mind around what had just happened when Vegeta lost consciousness for the third and final time. I picked him up easily, grateful for the distraction for my hands. New situations always made me fidget.

I could feel the weight of their stares on me, expecting some sort of explanation…but what could I say? That I had no idea what was going on and that I was every bit as scared as they were? Somehow I doubted that would go over very well.

I swallowed, shifting Vegeta so that his head titled back over my arm. Where his skin touched mine was electric. I knew he would never let me touch him like this if he were conscious, but I had more important things to worry about.

My head was spinning. There were so many new sensations. I was almost numb from it all. The planet, _my_ planet, was suddenly there again, pulsing with enough life to rival that of Earth. My tail, a sensation I’d all but forgotten, was swishing behind me naturally, as it had when I was a boy. And finally, the Saiyans themselves…they were everywhere, scattered throughout the planet, radiating so much Ki that it made me want to flare my own and join the frenzy. But I also had my family and friends to think about.

I turned to them wearily. With the planet just recently revived, the last thing I wanted to do was deal with them, too. But life has its priorities, I suppose.

I studied each one of them. Bulma, her wide blue eyes curious. My sons, worried, but strong. Trunks, courageous and attentive. Piccolo, still staring at Vegeta, who was unconscious in my arms. His fear made me shiver. I looked at Videl, poor girl, shaking as she held herself with both arms, staring in horror at her husband’s furry brown friend. Krillin, my best friend, patiently waiting for instructions, failing to internalize his fear. And finally my eyes landed on my wife, pleading with her hands folded. She mumbled as if she were praying.

“Goku…?” she whispered. The sound was deafening.

“Be quiet, Chichi,” I instructed. I didn’t have the answers, so I didn’t want to hear the questions. I saw only one solution.

“Vegeta?” I jostled him lightly in my arms, that same electric pulse irritating me as his skin slid against mine. He was as limp as a rag doll. “Vegeta?” I said again, shaking him a little harder. His head rolled to the side, his hot cheek pressing against my arm. His breathing was slow, deep. “Vegeta!” I yelled, shaking him roughly as if to stop the electricity between us. “I know you’re alive, so stop pretending!”

I stopped. I was horrified by the sound of my voice. It was as if all of my happiness was stripped from the sound, and I was left with nothing but anger, aggression. The others shook in fear. I was ashamed at myself. I’d never felt so likely to snap. I took a deep breath.

Then the Saiyan lying a few meters away jerked awake. We all froze.

He sat up and muttered, “W-what’s going on?” His voice was like music, the sound of it seeming to stroke a part of me that I didn’t even know existed. I suppressed a groan and tried to focus on what he was saying. Trunks was the quickest to respond.

“You were…dead.” He ended lamely.

The young Saiyan blinked his large black eyes, shaking the fringe from his face. “I was dead?”

I licked my lips. “You mean you don’t remember Otherworld? You don’t remember anything?”

He rubbed the back of his neck and got to his feet, his chocolate tail flicking behind him. He spoke slowly, hesitantly, as if he wasn’t sure of his words. “Well…I remember getting out the bowls to begin dinner…and then there was a huge explosion of yellow light and heat and then…nothing. Just black. I thought I was dreaming, but I couldn’t wake up…” he trailed off, looking towards the horizon at the two suns. The heat felt wonderful.

I suddenly felt very dizzy. Watching this Saiyan move seemed to be dangerous, so I became suspicious.

“Who are you,” I growled. I saw the soft fur puff out on the foreign Saiyan’s tail.

“Lettu, son of Chini, third class.” He answered immediately, lowering his eyes. I instantly regretted asking. Lettu was obviously used to having the other classes boss him around. I didn’t want to be one of them.

“Oh,” I forced myself to smile, though all my instincts were telling me otherwise. “Me too!”

He looked up at me, smiling, and my stomach did a flip-flop.

“Really?” he gushed, the faintest of blushes making its way to his cheeks. “I don’t recognize you…do you go to Temple?”

I opened my mouth to reply when Krillin cleared his throat behind me. Lettu’s attention was instantly directed elsewhere. He looked at Vegeta in my arms, then at the rest of the group.

“Who’re your friends?” he wondered aloud. His eyes were wide as he took in Bulma and Trunks. “They’re _beautiful…_ ” Lettu stepped toward the group, and Chichi leapt back.

“Stay away!” she shrieked, clutching Krillin by the arm.

Lettu froze, then looked at me.

I sighed. “It’s okay, everyone. Lettu here is no enemy. He’s just curious.”

Lettu nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! I mean, I’ve never seen _your_ kind before.” He explained, nodding to Chichi.

I opened my mouth to ask him what he meant when a loud, commanding voice shouted from behind.

“ _Elashae,_ Brothers! Hail to the throne of _Vegetasei!_ ”

Lettu instantly collapsed to his knees, forcing his forehead to the sand. “All hail King Vegeta!” His voice was muffled by the ground. I turned fully around and studied the newcomer. He was about my height with sloppy, short black hair. He wore a green scouter, blue spandex, and gold and white armor. He was headed straight towards us… _fast_. He had considerable power. I thrust Vegeta’s unconscious form into Trunks’ arms and took up my defensive position.

The Saiyan landed directly in front of me, his arms crossed over his broad chest, tail wrapped around his waist. He looked so much like Raditz. His demeanor was identical! And judging by his attitude, he would probably be just as cocky, too.

“Identify yourselves,” he commanded. His voice shocked me. I was expecting it to be smooth like Lettu’s voice, causing that strange sensation again. But instead, it was crude, coarse, and authoritative. I continued to frown.

Lettu responded immediately. “Lettu, son of Chini, third class, sir!” His voice shook.

The other smirked, showing just a hint of teeth. He turned to me, clearly annoyed. “And you?”

My nostrils flared. The overwhelming scent he was emitting felt like sandpaper on my bare flesh. I puffed my chest out just slightly, to let him know that I was in charge. “You first,” I growled.

He grinned maliciously, uncrossing his arms to place them on his hips. He chuckled, examining the rest of my friends and family with a slow stare, then locked eyes with me. “Asperge, son of Zorn, Elite.”

I nodded once curtly. That explained the arrogance. I thought maybe he would know some useful information, so I decided to offer my name.

“My name’s G—”

I stopped myself, taking in my surroundings, taking a breath. I raised my chin.

“Kakarot, son of Bardock, third class.”

Asperge blinked several times. I wondered too late if perhaps my lineage wasn’t the best thing to tell people upon meeting them. After all, I knew nothing about my father. He could have been a criminal. He could have been a traitor. He could have been anything.

Asperge finally recovered from shock. “I wasn’t aware that Bardock had a second son.”

“Well, he does,” I responded instantly.

“Indeed,” Asperge nodded. He turned to my family. “Who are they?” He nodded to Gohan. “Are you a Saiyan?”

“Uh…” Gohan trailed, looking at me for guidance.

“Yes, he is,” I answered. “They’re my sons.” I motioned to both Gohan and Goten.

Asperge nodded. “And the rest of these…” he paused, studying Trunks. “…mongrels?” he finished.

I clenched my fists so hard my knuckles cracked. “Friends,” I spat.

He stared at Bulma. Then Chichi. Then Videl. And finally at Piccolo. “You sure do keep strange company, Kakarot. I’m sure the king would be very interested to meet your… _friends_.” He ended with a smirk. Then the smirk turned to a scowl as he stepped toward the still-cowering Lettu.

“Get up,” Asperge ordered as he kicked red sand into Lettu’s eyes. Lettu yelped and scrambled clumsily to his feet.

“What did you do that for?!” I yelled. Asperge looked at me with confusion, then shrugged his shoulders.

“Because I can,” he replied, as if he did this sort of thing everyday. Probably did. “And because you all must follow me. The king has called a gathering near that cliff.” He motioned behind him where hundreds of black dots scattered across the desert were making their way towards a large outcropping of rock. “Just line up to the left with the rest of the third class and the slaves.”

I paused, then nodded. What choice did I have? I felt it best to comply with orders until Vegeta awoke. I was in unknown territory.

As we were making our way past Asperge, he gasped at something I couldn’t see until it was too late.

“S-Sire!?” he gasped, pointing incredulously at Vegeta unconscious in Trunks’ arms.

Lettu craned his head to see as well. I cringed.

“He’s not who you may think…” I began, but Asperge was already turning on me with fury.

“What on _Vegetasei_ have you done with the king!?” he yelled, clearly more afraid than anything.

“He’s not the king,” Trunks corrected instantly, clutching his father’s prone form even tighter. “He’s the prince.”

“The _prince?_ ” Asperge’s eyes widened as he stared at Vegeta. His mouth opened and closed like a fish. Finally he blinked. “On second thought…” he began, biting his lip. “Perhaps it would be better to report to the king directly…”

Asperge recovered from shock and pushed Lettu ahead of the group. Despite leading us, he never stopped looking back to steal glances at Vegeta, and each time, I had to force myself not to growl. Since the planet was back, it was as if every instinct that I had ever ignored was in full force, egging me on to think and do things I’d never before dreamed of. It was frightening. I’d never felt so out of control.

I kept my sons close, with Trunks and Vegeta between them. Chichi was clutching my waist with both arms, and Piccolo walked beside. Bulma and Krillin made up the rear. As we headed toward the rock outcropping, I couldn’t help but notice something. My head was twisting every which way to study every Saiyan as they passed…and I couldn’t help but wonder…

Where were all the female Saiyans?

My question was abruptly answered.

A nimble Saiyan came bounding toward another larger one, tackled him, and (for lack of a better word) attacked the other’s mouth with his own. My cheeks had never been so red. I couldn’t believe it…Saiyan _men_ … _kissing_ each other…

I think Chichi fainted. Krillin made some quiet gagging noise. Gohan clicked his tongue in disgust. I tried to pull my eyes away, but I was enthralled by them. Their passion…it was as if they were sparring. But I knew better as the larger Saiyan touched his…partner…in a _very_ intimate place. Even as I looked away, the noises they made still found their way to my sensitive ears.

Asperge stopped when he noticed where we were all gawking. He laughed. “Haven’t you ever seen a mated pair before?”

No one said a word.

We pressed on toward the outcropping. The scents were overwhelming. Hints of love, of energy, of life, of competition, of everything that made us Saiyan. The crowds of Saiyans parted easily for us, many gasping at our exotic group, some pointing blatantly at Trunks, Bulma and Piccolo. I raised my head to the sky, toward the top of the cliff. I squinted against the shine of the bright suns. Then I gasped. I could’ve sworn it was Vegeta’s silhouette. I pointed in amazement.

Asperge chuckled. “Yeah…the king.”

He was taller and more muscular, but not by much. His entire aura secreted royalty and masculinity. I’d never seen anyone who looked so much like the Vegeta I knew.

Even as we climbed the steep side of the rock, I kept my eyes glued on the king. He was talking low with another Elite. I didn’t recognize him.

“Sire!” Asperge yelled as we reached the flat top of the rock. He motioned for us to keep back. As he approached the king, I looked out on the red desert, at the red sky. The view was magnificent, and there were still Saiyans arriving on the horizon. “This is Kakarot, son of Bardock.”

All eyes instantly turned to us. I laughed nervously, putting my hand behind my head innocently.

“He claims to have your son, my king,” Asperge finished.

The king turned instantly to face me. As he approached us, I took in his features. A thick moustache lined his mouth and chin, making him seem much older than the Vegeta I knew. His skin was also several shades darker, his eyes softer.

“Kakarot, hmm?” He addressed me, ignoring everyone else. His voice was deep, regal. I felt an instant, irrational loyalty to him. “So you must be Toma’s son.”

“Uh…” I faltered. “Vegeta always told me that I was Bardock’s son…”

The king’s serene expression puzzled me. “Yes, you are his son as well.” He stepped closer to me, a half-meter away. He motioned for two Elites to follow him. One of them was Asperge. The other was…

“Well, well, well…we meet again, baby brother.”

A few dozen Elites laughed. I stood my ground.

“Raditz,” I acknowledged.

King Vegeta cleared his throat, and all attention was instantly on him. “Raditz has informed me that you’ve been living on the planet Earth for the last 50 years, if my calculations are correct. Is my son among you, Kakarot?”

I wetted my parted lips. “Yes, Vegeta’s been living on Earth for quite some time now.”

“I see,” the king nodded. “Show him to me.”

I looked over my shoulder at Trunks, still hidden behind Gohan. I nodded.

Trunks walked forward. The eyes of every Elite instantly fell on Vegeta, and they all emitted one loud gasp of shock. The king’s stern face twitched with that could only be fury. I had no idea why he would be mad upon seeing his son. He rushed forward and pushed Trunks back into the security of our group.

“Keep him hidden,” the king instructed in a hushed tone. Then he walked quickly away from us and faced the mass of Saiyans gathered before the cliff. There were three distinct groups, the ones on the left being the best dressed, the ones on the right, the worst. I assumed the separation was by class.

The king simply raised both arms, and the dull roar of chatter silenced instantly. If that’s not power, I don’t know what is.

He grinned, the smile extending to every muscle in his face. The change in expression nearly floored me. Vegeta had _never_ made that face…it was pure happiness.

“My brothers,” he began, his voice carrying far over the desert. “WE ARE _ALIVE!_ ” he screamed, and everyone erupted in hoots of joy. One hand raised silenced the crowd again. “Tonight, there are many questions…many explanations, as well. But now is not the time to question why we are here, but to rejoice the fact that we are here.”

More cheering, smiling faces. I couldn’t help but stare in amazement. The people truly _adored_ their king.

“Now, return to your homes. My Elites will return in a week’s time to assess the damages to you and your families. May the Goddess be with you all.”

The cheers came again, though through the yells, I heard something else…something familiar.

“Sire! Sire, if I may speak!”

A single Saiyan emerged from the poorest class grouping. I gasped.

He looked like _me!_

The king seemed to hear the voice as well, and raised his hands again. The silence that followed echoed across the empty desert.

“Yes, Bardock?” the king replied, an amused smirk on his face.

My father moved closer to the large rock, looking up fearlessly at the king. “Since we are celebrating, why not invite everyone to the palace? It would be easy to accommodate everyone in the gardens, and with all the festivities that are bound to take place, it would be much safer if everyone was under your gentle watch, sire.” He tilted his head to the side and placed a hand on his hip, staring up at the king as if he was challenging him.

The king’s smirk broke into a grin. He looked back to the larger crowd. “An excellent suggestion, Bardock. Let us all go, then, to the palace…for a celebration such as there has never been in the entire galaxy!”

The roar of approval from the crowd made me cover my ears. I was so confused. Why did Bardock know the king? Why was he able to influence the king’s decision like that?

Finally the king moved away from the edge of the cliff, motioning for the Elites to begin walking. As I tried to get a better look at my father, the king walked up to me and pulled on my gi. Not enough to rip it, but enough to make me walk. I allowed it.

“First of all,” he whispered to me. “I want to know everything. Leave nothing out. I want to know who these women are, and the Namek, the bald man, these Saiyans, and…” he paused, taking a breath. “…and about my son.”

I nodded. “Okay. Well—”

“Not now,” he interrupted. “But soon. The sooner the better.” The enormous skyline of a city appeared. The white palace reflected the light of the suns brilliantly. “If anyone saw…” he trailed off, looking at Vegeta, still unconscious in Trunks’ arms. “Keep him hidden,” he ordered again, then left me abruptly to talk with another Elite. I barely had a second alone to assure my friends and family before a large arm landed heavily on my shoulders.

“So, little brother, have you been enjoying yourself?”

I tried to shake Raditz off, but he used all of his body weight, and I wasn’t powered up.

“What do you mean?” I grumbled, unable to get him off.

“I mean,” Raditz whispered, leaning close. His breath smelled like blood. “Have you _enjoyed_ Vegeta? Back in the day, he was quite a ride.”

My mind went numb with shock. I shoved Raditz off of me. “I don’t know _what_ you’re talking about…” Certainly he didn’t mean…

Raditz shrugged. “Your loss.” Then he grinned and looked away, still walking next to me.

I swallowed. “Aren’t you mad at me…for killing you?”

He deliberated. “Yes…but that is currently undermined by the joy I feel from being alive again. And in significantly better company, I might add.”

I was speechless. Raditz clapped me once on the shoulder, then ran ahead to talk to another Elite. He sure was acting differently from when I first met him. He didn’t even spare a glance at Piccolo.

“Kakarot!” I heard someone yelled from behind. I turned.

There he was…Bardock. He was trying to move through the crowds, his face desperate in his attempt to move some larger Saiyans out of his way. I began to walk back to him, ignoring Gohan’s questioning “Dad?”

I finally reached him. He was at least a head shorter than me. Smaller, too. But the hair was unmistakable. This was my father. _My_ father.

He reached for me, his bare hand touching my face. A tear spilled down his scarred cheek. Then another. He smiled, his wet eyes blinking as more tears fell.

“I have waited my whole life for this moment,” he said. His voice was just as I remembered it, as if from a dream. My heart was suddenly so tight, I thought it might burst from the overwhelming love I felt for him.

“Kakarot,” he whispered, pulling me to him, encasing me in a tight embrace, one hand reaching up to cradle my head, the other holding my back close to his chest.

Just hearing my father say my Saiyan name gave it more depth than ever. I realized in that moment that it wasn’t just a made-up nickname Vegeta had given me. It was the name my parents gave me…my true name.

“Goku” never rang true again.


	8. Goku – “Instinct”

He took my hand and walked beside me in silence. His hand was warm and soft. My mind was bursting with questions, but I forced myself to simply study him in case this was some sort of bizarre dream.

Finally, he looked at me and laughed, the force of it shaking his entire body. “What is it, Kakarot? You look like you’re about to explode!”

I chuckled as well, feeling our arms swing as we walked. “I just…can’t believe this. Everything that’s happened…it’s like a—”

“A dream?” he finished, smiling softly. “I know. This was the last vision I had before I died. I knew we would see each other at last. Even if it is 50 years late.”

“Vision?” My brow crinkled. “You’re psychic?”

He nodded. “I’m a prophet of the Goddess.”

My eyes widened. “The-the _Goddess?_ ”

Bardock bit his lip. “You seem rather clueless about Saiyan culture. I thought for sure Vegeta would have—”

He stopped suddenly, his grip on my hand tightening considerably as he froze in place. His eyes were out of focus, as if he was seeing something that I could not. I panicked.

“Bardock?”

And just as soon as he had left, he was back, staring into my eyes with a curious understanding. “Oh…I see.” He began. “Vegeta wasn’t exactly forthcoming with information.”

I blinked. “Did…did you just see something?”

He nodded. “I saw many things. The most important of which is personal. It wouldn’t be fair for me to tell you the intimacies of Vegeta’s mind.”

I looked away. I never gave telepathy or precognition much thought. King Kai made it seem so boring, like a curse that made him annoyingly correct about when a threat was headed toward Earth. But Bardock made it seem mysterious. I wished _I_ knew the intimacies of Vegeta's mind…

“About Vegeta…he…” I gulped. If I couldn’t trust my father, who else was there? “He was the one that brought the planet back.”

Bardock didn’t look at me. He continued to stare up at the tall tower at the entrance to what I assumed was the capital city of Planet Vegeta. “Yes, I know.” He moved closer to me as we pushed our way though the narrow gates. “But he doesn’t.”

I suddenly remembered that I’d left my family alone. Granted, they had Gohan, but I wasn’t about to take any chances.

“Um…Bardock?”

He turned to me, smirking. “You can call me ‘Dad’ if you’d like.”

I smiled. “Hold on tight, Dad.”

“Wha—?”

He barely had time to protest before we were standing directly next to Gohan. The Instant Transmission had scared Bardock half to death.

“What the HELL was THAT?!”

Several Saiyans around us glared at Bardock. I laughed nervously and ushered him to the center of our group.

He jerked once more, practically falling into my arms. I caught him as he convulsed, his eyes closed this time.

When he straightened himself a few seconds later, he shook his head. “Whew! You sure have had some adventures!”

“I’ll say,” I added. Gohan looked from me to Bardock, then back at me. Trunks mimicked him.

“Everyone,” I began. “This is my father, Bardock!”

“ _Birth_ father,” Bardock corrected with a smile.

We had just made it to the marble staircase leading up to the palace and I was instantly distracted. It was magnificent. Huge columns held up an enormous balcony that overlooked the colorful plaza. The many windows were carved by hand into ornate designs that varied from story to story. The topmost floor bore a large copper-colored dome with a steeple bearing a crest. It expanded for several kilometers to the left and right, the right side connecting to a large basin filled with cobalt liquid. The base of the palace seemed to mold into the very mountain it was built beside. I couldn’t even begin to guess how old it was.

“Wow…” I breathed.

“Impressive, huh?” Bardock smiled, squeezing my hand.

“Uh…yeah…” I muttered.

“Huge…” Gohan added.

Bardock’s attention turned to my son. “Who are you? You look so familiar…”

I nearly kicked myself. “Uh, Dad, this is my son, Gohan.”

Bardock nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving Gohan. “I thought so. You look too much like Toma.”

“Toma?” I questioned.

Bardock faced me, his mouth pulled into a smug smirk. “So Vegeta didn’t even explain your heritage? That explains a lot…”

I blinked. “What do you mean? Vegeta told me that you were my father…that Raditz was my brother…that I was a third class—”

“That your father was an Elite?”

I froze. I took several moments to process that information. “What?” I finally managed to breathe.

Bardock simply continued to smirk. He grabbed my hand and led our large group toward the white marble stairs. “I’ll explain inside.”

The main hall in the palace was beyond words. Everything was untouched, perfect, pristine. It sparkled with all of the gold statues. Flakes of rock dazzled in the floor, nearly blinding me with its brilliance. There were several long tables lining the hall with a large square tiled in the center. At the very back, there stood an enormous throne upon a small staircase with progressively smaller chairs on either side. The crushed velvet was royal blue. The whole thing took my breath away.

Bardock released my hand and headed directly left, past the elaborate entrance, and into a less-extravagant corridor. I looked behind me to make sure everyone was still accounted for. Surprisingly, Piccolo was at the rear, herding Goten and the women to keep up with the rest. I gave him the thumbs up, and he rolled his eyes.

I still couldn’t believe we were on Planet Vegeta. Unbelievable. Surreal.

Exciting.

My father continued to twist and turn down different passages, and it wasn’t long before I was completely disoriented. I was sure I’d have no way of getting back to that main hall again. But to my relief, we were conveniently away from the prying eyes of other Saiyans.

Bardock suddenly stopped in front of a small metal door. The sign beside it read _Alle-sa es-da Hambresca._ Heck if I knew what that meant.

“Here we are,” Bardock announced, turning around to look at me.

Trunks suddenly sputtered. “ _Ous-va abitez-hae ci-ia?_ ”

Everyone turned to stare, including Bardock.

Bardock spoke slowly. “How is it that a hybrid knows the language of the Elites?”

Trunks stuck his nose in the air. He’d never looked so much like Vegeta. “My father taught me.”

Bardock looked down to Vegeta still unconscious in Trunks’s arms. He smiled at Trunks, bowing his head. “Forgive me, your highness. I didn’t recognize you.”

Trunks instantly blushed and took a step back, averting his eyes.

Bardock turned back to me. “Are you ready to meet your father?”

“I thought you were my father.”

He laughed, a little exasperated. “No, I’m your _birth_ father!

I shook my head. “I don’t understand…”

Bardock nodded. “I know. Just meet him first, okay? Then I’ll explain everything.”

It was impossible to argue with him.

The metal door opened to reveal a small kitchen that smelled like acid. I soon realized that the “kitchen” contained no food, but instead beakers upon beakers of strange chemicals. The smell was comforting, like I’d smelled it before.

A strange voice was muffled by plastered walls. “Bardock, I can’t believe it! Everything is just as we—”

A tall Saiyan appeared from a smaller adjoining room and froze upon seeing me. He looked at Bardock, then back at me. His jaw was square like mine, and his hair fell onto his neck like Gohan’s had when he was younger.

Suddenly it just hit me. Clear as day. I felt so stupid for not realizing it before. Like it was so hard to believe. Like it was so impossible to have two dads. I smiled at my ridiculousness.

“Hi!” I exclaimed, beaming back and forth between my…parents.

Bardock grabbed my hand and led me toward my father. The others were straining to see from the small doorway.

“Kakarot, meet your father, Toma, son of Turni, Elite Royal Doctor.”

He smiled. It wasn’t nearly as enthusiastic as Bardock’s, but his eyes shone with the happiness that I knew he could never express with words. I grinned back.

“Gimme a fuckin’ break.”

In all of my excitement, I had not noticed Raditz lounging on a bunk bed in the small adjoining room. Toma stepped aside and shook his head.

“Is that any way to greet your brother?” Bardock suddenly barked.

“We’ve already met.” He answered, sounding bored.

“Oh really?” Bardock moved swiftly past Toma, rounding on Raditz. “And I suppose you’ve met your nephews as well? And their families? Have you met all of them?”

I covered my mouth to keep from laughing. I’d never heard anyone talk to Raditz like that. And for some strange reason, it seemed to have an effect. He cowered just slightly and put his hands up in defense.

“Nephews?” He looked at me. “You have more than one brat?”

I nodded. “Yeah. And they’re both here.” I moved further into the small bedroom and motioned for everyone to follow. I called them off as they entered.

“This is Gohan. I’m sure you remember him.”

Raditz grinned maliciously. “Oh, sure.”

“This is my youngest, Goten. And this is Trunks, Vegeta’s son.”

“Vegeta bore a mongrel?” The disgust in Raditz's voice was so evident it made me cringe. My parents appeared shocked more than anything.

The rage in Trunks’s eyes was blazing. If it weren’t for Vegeta in his arms, I’m positive he would have struck Raditz.

“No, he didn’t.” Bulma waltzed into the room unafraid. “I did.” She raised one brow at Raditz.

Raditz looked her up and down critically. “Vegeta would never bed a female.” He spat.

She snorted. “Shows how well _you_ know him.”

Raditz was upon her in an instant. I slammed him immediately back into the bed. Chichi screamed, and Bulma shrank back into Piccolo.

I glared at Raditz. “Calm down! This is Vegeta’s…this is Trunks’s mother, Bulma.”

“Yeah, I remember the bitch.” He hissed through clenched teeth. I hadn’t realized that I was using so much force. I eased my weight slowly off of him.

Bardock cleared his throat, “Um, Bulma was it? I think Raditz is just surprised that Vegeta had relations with a female. Please, don’t take it personally.”

Chichi was by my side in a heartbeat. “What would be so surprising about that? Man and Woman. That’s the way God made it.”

Bardock looked at her sadly. “No, honey, that’s the way _your_ god made Humans.”

There was a long silence.

Bardock continued. “Saiyans are different. Instead of males and females, we have Infertiles and Fertiles.”

I began to put two and two together. “So you’re my ‘birthfather’ because you gave birth to me?”

Bardock beamed. “Exactly.”

Chichi gagged. “That is absolutely revolting!”

Bardock stared at her again, this time more irritated that sympathetic. “I’d appreciate a little more understanding from a Human. Saiyans and Humans are distant cousins, after all. We’re really not so different.”

“Different enough,” Gohan grumbled, his thick tail accidentally hitting Videl’s back. She muffled an “ouch.”

Bardock seemed to finally take in the rest of the group. “Well, Kakarot, you have quite an entourage. I don’t think everyone will fit comfortably in here, so why don’t you head down to the festivities? I’m sure Vegeta could use some help containing everyone.”

Bardock suddenly turned to Toma, an inquiring look on his face. Both of their facial expressions changed several times in quick succession.

“Gah…I _hate_ it when they do that…” Raditz suddenly harped.

“What?” I asked. “What are they doing?”

“Having an entire conversation in their heads. It’s so irritating…just watch…”

Bardock suddenly smiled perversely, and Toma laughed shyly, lowering his eyes as he blushed.

“See?” Raditz continued. “And we’ll _never_ know what they were talking about.”

“Wow…how do they do that?” I wondered aloud.

“They’re mates,” Raditz began. “They bonded in body, spirit, and mind. They can communicate without words. With just a thought, every intimacy you ever had is laid out for your mate to see. Absolutely no privacy.”

I smiled. I didn’t know such a bond existed. “I like it. It shows they’re in love.”

Raditz stared at me as if I’d grown a second tail. “That’s the worst part about it!”

Bardock finally turned back to me. “On second thought, Toma will take you down now, and I’ll be there later.”

“What about my dad?” Trunks suddenly whined. “He’s not exactly as light as a feather.”

“Here, Trunks. I’ll take him.”

Despite everything that I’d learned, I was still disturbed to experience that strange sensation when I held Vegeta. I promised myself I’d ask Bardock about it later.

“Oh, dammit, I forgot about the prince.” Bardock said, placing a hand on his hip. “Well, I’ll stay here with him, and the rest of you can go.”

“If you don’t mind, Dad, I’d like to stay here until Vegeta wakes up. He’s not exactly the most cheerful person when he wakes up, and I’m not sure how much he remembers.”

Bardock smiled. “Fine.”

I looked back towards the door at my family and friends, all huddled together, scared beyond reason. “You guys’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”

“Besides,” Bardock began. “Toma and Raditz will be with you.”

Gohan chuckled wryly. “That’s not exactly reassuring.”

Toma raised one eyebrow at him and beckoned for Raditz to follow.

***

“So how does the tail feel?” Bardock asked. Everyone had left to go to the festivities while Bardock and I stayed behind to heal Vegeta. My birthfather was filling an older-looking regeneration tank with the same aqua liquid I’d seen on Frieza’a ship.

“Weird. But I like it.”

“Of course you do.” He was always smiling. “So that black-haired woman is your mate?”

“Um…I don’t think so. We were married, but I can’t read her thoughts or anything.”

“Well, that’s a relief.”

“What!?” I turned around to face him, nearly hitting Vegeta’s head on a metal counter.

“That way she’s not a weakness.” He grinned, beckoning for me to come closer. “Place him on the table.”

I did as he asked, almost sighing when Vegeta’s skin left mine. I shook my head.

“Um…Dad?”

“Don’t look over here!” He snapped.

I turned away, alarmed by his sudden temper. “What is it?!”

“Would you watch a woman undress?”

“N-no!” I stuttered.

“Well, then you can’t watch.”

I waited patiently as Bardock undressed Vegeta. I could hear the spandex sliding off his skin, smell his scent gently secreting off him. I closed my eyes, almost seeing his body lying prone on the table. “Why can’t I see Vegeta? I’ve seen him naked plenty of times. It’s nothing new.”

Bardock snorted. “Really? And you didn’t jump him?”

“W-what?!”

“Two unmated Saiyans going through their first heat…and it never crossed your mind that perhaps…” He trailed off. “Oh.”

“Oh, what?” I asked.

“You didn’t have your tails. You must not have been able to smell it.”

“Smell what?!”

“His fertility.”

The wheels in my head were turning very fast. “Ve…Vegeta’s…?”

“He’s like me.” Bardock put his hand on my shoulder, turning me back around. Vegeta wore nothing but a plain pair of white boxers. His chest slowly rose up and down.

“Like you how…?”

“He’s Fertile.”

I continued to stare at Vegeta. “Fertile?”

“He can bear children. He’s a breeder. A bottom. A—”

“I got it.” I snapped, still watching him. Something hot seemed to push itself up from somewhere below my naval.

Bardock’s hand on my shoulder shook me from my trance. I hadn’t realized that I was so close to Vegeta.

“Kakarot? Can you put him in the tank?”

“Yeah.”

I hesitated before I picked him up. I wasn’t afraid of him…I was afraid of what I might do. Suddenly, I couldn’t trust myself around him.

“Watch his head,” Bardock gently instructed. I was glad that he was there.

I stood back as Bardock programmed the machine. After a few beeps, he straightened himself. We both watched Vegeta float in the tank.

“Dad?”

“Yeah, sweetie?”

I paused. “How do you know?”

“Know what?”

“That Vegeta…that he’s…that he’s Fertile.”

Bardock faced me. “Have you ever taken a good look at your sons? I mean _really_ looked at them?”

“What do you mean?”

He sighed. “If you can’t tell if a Saiyan is Fertile or Infertile by smelling them, there’s usually a pretty obvious physical characteristic. Look at me, for example. My chest is half the size of yours. And I’m significantly shorter. That means I’m Fertile.”

“Is that definite?”

“No, not always. Scent is usually the best indicator. But if all else fails, the fingernails are foolproof.”

“Fingernails?” I looked at my own. Nothing special.

“Yes, the fingernails of a Fertile are always shiny…almost translucent. An Infertile’s nails will be dull. Always.”

I looked at my own again. They looked pretty dull. “So that means I’m Infertile.”

“You’re catching on!” he joked. He looked back at Vegeta in the blue liquid. “I guess that’s why Vegeta was wearing gloves…”

I glanced at Vegeta’s white gloves next to his spandex on the medical table. “He was hiding it…”

Bardock looked back at me. “I’m sure you can imagine why someone as proud as Vegeta would want to keep that from you. From everyone.”

It made sense. But it didn’t help the sense of betrayal I felt. Vegeta had been hiding an important part of himself since the first day I met him. I stared at him through the glass.

I heard Bardock sigh. The sound of metal scraping across the floor made me look. He was bringing me a straight-backed chair.

“Here,” he said. “Sit down. Take a nap. He’ll be done in a few hours.”

I obeyed. “I’m such a fool.” I whispered.

“What?” Bardock reappeared in front of me with a red wool blanket. “No, you’re not! You’re just out of touch with your Saiyan side.”

I sighed, exasperated. “It’s so weird…all my life, I’ve simply ignored these feelings, these…instincts. But now that I want to experience them, it’s like they’ve disappeared.”

Bardock laughed, bending down to kiss me on the forehead. “You cannot wake someone who is pretending to be asleep.”

I furrowed my brow, but he didn’t elaborate. My head was spinning.

“Rest, my son. Tonight, the whole world awaits you.”

And with that, he dimmed the light and closed the blast door.


	9. Goku – “Alive”

The sound of cracking glass snapped me from sleep instantly. I opened my eyes to see Vegeta staring back at me, his eyes wide. He skin looked sickly in the aqua liquid. I was paralyzed by the sight of him. Vegeta didn’t have his oxygen mask on, and the top of the tank was cracked, leaking little lines of fluid down the dome-shaped structure. Vegeta continued to stare wide-eyed at me, unmoving, his eyes full of something I’d rarely ever seen…fear.

“It’s okay, Vegeta,” I said, standing immediately as I pressed a button to drain the tank. “You’re safe.”

As the blue fluid drained, I saw Vegeta inhale deeply. I didn’t know how long he’d been conscious. I opened the tank.

Vegeta came flying at me with all of the strength and agility of a warrior.

“WHAT THE _FUCK_ IS GOING ON!?”

He had tipped over the chair, broken it, and climbed on top of my chest. He was throttling me, so I grabbed his hands roughly and held them together above his head. He began to power up, so I squeezed harder to get his attention.

“Vegeta, calm down! You…you just…”

It was unexpectedly very hard to breathe. My face was flushed. I was suddenly very aware of his near-nudity. And of the way he kept struggling against me. I burned with shame. Any moment, Vegeta would realize what kind of disgusting pervert I was and…

“Vegeta?” It was Bardock. He stood in the doorway with a new pair of clothes. Vegeta ceased all movement.

“Bardock?” he whispered incredulously. “How…how is this…possible?” He wondered, his brow furrowed.

My birthfather smiled. “You tell me, sweetie. Here, put this on before Kakarot has a heart attack.”

Vegeta glared down at me, and I released his hands instantly. He stood and walked over to Bardock. Well, he tried, anyway.

One step sent him to his knees. “What the…?”

He looked behind him. His fluffy auburn tail swished slowly back and forth.

“My tail…” he whispered. He grabbed it, as if to make sure it was real, and touched it lightly. I smiled as a small smirk appeared on Vegeta’s face.

“Yeah, I guess it’s nice to have all five appendages again, huh?” Bardock chimed. He walked over to us and handed Vegeta the bundle of clothes. “Your father will want to see you.”

Vegeta’s head snapped up to look at Bardock. “My father? You mean…we are…everyone is…?”

Bardock laughed. It sounded like music. “Yes, sweetie, everyone is back! We’re on _Vegetasei_. Everything is as it was. You are safe.” I watched in amazement as Vegeta allowed Bardock to stroke his face maternally.

Vegeta stood again, this time sure of his balance. He paused, looking around the messy laboratory. “I don’t understand…how…?”

Bardock’s smile faded slightly. “We were hoping _you_ could tell us, prince.”

Vegeta sighed, then in one swift movement, yanked the white boxers off. They were in pieces, and he was naked. I couldn’t stop myself. It was completely irrational. I swear…I did not intend for my mouth to start watering.

“ _Vegeta!_ ” Bardock chided, moving immediately to turn me away from him.

“What?” he snapped, irritated. He wasted no time in dressing himself. The gloves were back on his hands. His gold-tipped boots were on. The scent was significantly diminished.

Bardock simply placed his hands on his hips. “You need to be careful around unmated Infertiles!”

Vegeta spun around so fast I thought his head would come off. His eyes were wide with rage. His fists were clenched, trembling as he spoke. “You…told…him…”

“Well, of course I told him!” Bardock snapped back. “He didn’t understand anything! And he needs to realize that there are differences between the two of you…despite the fact that you’ve been ignoring them!”

Vegeta’s rage was still evident. He glared at me, shaking. “This changes _nothing_ , clown. You hear me? _Nothing!_ I am _still_ the prince. You are still below me. And I will never submit to you… _ever!_ ”

I just stood there. I didn’t know what to say. It was obvious that Vegeta wasn’t going to attack Bardock, but he sure wasn’t consoled by my ignorance. What did Vegeta mean? Was he expecting that things would change just because I knew that he could give birth? Did it really make that big of difference? Did I want it to?

I nodded dumbly. This seemed to please Vegeta because he smirked and turned from me, facing Bardock.

“Tell me everything that’s happened. How are you alive? How is the planet back? Why did—”

“Vegeta.”

We all turned to the door. Standing there was the king with Raditz and Asperge on either side of him.

“Father…”

They walked into the room. King Vegeta looked even more regal than I remembered. He wore a frown on his face as he approached us. He looked so much like his son.

He was an arm’s length away from Vegeta when he stopped, motioning for his guards to stand back. I saw Vegeta stand a little taller, if possible, his nose in the air.

King Vegeta shook his head sadly. “Look at you…” He continued to shake his head, then looked down at the floor, as if in shame. “My son…my heir…”

I noticed Vegeta’s jaw tremble just slightly. He started to slowly shake his head from side to side, backing away from his father.

“…Fertile.” The king finished, looking up to lock eyes with his son.

“NO!” Vegeta screamed, causing everyone but King Vegeta to jump.

“Yes, Vegeta,” he continued. “You cannot hide it anymore. It’s as evident now as any other breeder.”

“No! Father, please, let me—”

“There is nothing to explain, Vegeta. You are Fertile. That is a fact.”

“But I’m strong, father! I’ll prove it! I’m strong—”

“Raditz has already told me, Vegeta. But he has also told me about the undeniable blood tests.”

Vegeta was hysterical. I swore he would start crying at any moment.

“But if you would just let me show you—”

Again, the king cut him off. “There is nothing to see, Vegeta. A Fertile’s place is in bed…not on a battlefield.”

I was shocked. Didn’t the king know about how strong Vegeta was? He was just as strong as I was. He had more determination than anyone I knew. Was the king really implying…?

Vegeta sniffed once harshly. “I’ll prove it to you.” He repeated.

“There’s no need, my son. I forbid it. To allow a Fertile to fight would create a mockery of my legacy, not to mention be exceedingly embarrassing…”

I gasped. He was forbidding Vegeta to fight?

“You can’t _do_ that!” Vegeta roared.

The king looked down at his son harshly. “My word is law, or have you forgotten that, boy?”

In an enraged scream of fury, Vegeta exploded in a flash of light. He’d ascended. My chest nearly burst.

King Vegeta’s face told us what he couldn’t. He was shocked. Impressed. And very afraid. “I…I—”

“I take it Raditz didn’t mention this, hmm?” Vegeta snapped. A shiver went down my back at the timbre of his voice.

King Vegeta composed himself immediately. “Very impressive, Vegeta.”

“That’s all you have to say?” Vegeta gloated.

The king’s sudden burst in energy sent mine through the roof in response. Vegeta was being too cocky to notice. His father’s hand nearly wrapped around Vegeta’s auburn tail—

I held the king’s fist within my own, glaring at him. My face was reflected in his onyx eyes. I had transformed as well.

I heard Bardock squeak in fear. I’d moved too fast for anyone to see. King Vegeta tried in vain to wretch his hand from my grasp.

“How dare you—!” the king began.

“I don’t allow anyone to attack my friends.” I stated simply, roughly releasing his hand.

Vegeta turned on me, furious. “I do not need any help from you!” he screeched.

“I know,” I responded calmly. “You don’t have to prove to _me_ that you’re the strongest man I know.” I turned back to the king and stared blankly.

He cleared his throat. Vegeta and I were standing so close to each other, our auras were intertwining. I felt stronger than ever. And the burning need to defend Vegeta grew stronger by the second.

Finally King Vegeta broke into a curious grin. Once again, I was shocked by the differences between him and his son. He shook his head slowly. “Two Legendary Warriors…just wait until my Elites hear about this…”

I couldn’t help it. The man’s smile was contagious. I grinned back.

Bardock stepped daintily forward. “Of course, I already knew that,” he commented.

I powered down and the aura connection between Vegeta and I disappeared. He did the same.

King Vegeta was still in awe. “I never dreamed I would live to see two Legendary Super Saiyans, let alone one.”

“Times have changed since you were alive,” Vegeta snapped. “We’re not the only ones. Our sons can transform as well.”

King Vegeta’s eyes bulged from his head. “You…You have…sons…with this…” He trailed off, pointing to me questioningly.

“Of course not,” Vegeta interrupted. “I would never lower myself to bed a third class.”

“And how is a female better than that?” Raditz, who had been utterly silent until this point, suddenly stepped forward, his arrogance emanating like a wave.

“A female?” The king echoed, clearly puzzled. I guessed that he didn’t meet Trunks yet.

“Yeah,” Raditz began again. “Your son th—”

“Shut the fuck up, Raditz.”

Everyone turned to face Vegeta. “No, son,” the king began. “I’d like to hear this.”

I saw Raditz smirk. It was evil. The gleam in his eyes told me that he knew something that I didn’t. Something that Vegeta hadn’t told me. Something I was about to find out. “Vegeta fucked a female to keep up the charade that he was Infertile. You see, your majesty, he never bothered to tell my brother that he was Fertile.”

To my left, Vegeta just shook his head. The king turned to face us.

“Is this true?” he asked Vegeta.

“Of course not,” Vegeta snapped. “I fucked the woman because anything was better than Raditz’s sexual performance.”

I didn’t know whether to laugh or scream.

The king blanched. “Raditz…?”

“Oh, he didn’t tell you?” Vegeta continued, his onyx eyes gleaming as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The king was very clever. It didn’t take him as long as it took me to get it.

He turned, grabbing Raditz roughly by the shoulder. “You _dared_ to defile the crown prince of _Vegetasei_?!”

“Your majesty, I assure you that—”

“Assure me, Raditz? _Look_ at him! He is but a _child!_ ”

“But Vegeta was in complete—!”

The king grabbed him tighter, his face contorted with rage. “You swore to protect him. It was your sole responsibility as one of my Elites. How dare you use your prince for your own pleasure?!”

“Highness, I—”

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t kill you where you stand.”

I froze. He was serious.

Bardock was the first to react. “Vegeta?” he questioned in a high-pitched voice. “Don’t you think that’s a bit rash?”

“Stay out of this, Bardock,” he snapped back rudely. His eyes never left Raditz. “Well?” the king pressed.

Raditz gulped, his eyes flickering to Vegeta. He wetted his lips, gulping again. “Frieza forced me to,” he said in a rush, his eyes traveling to the floor.

King Vegeta released Raditz instantly. “What do you mean?”

Again, Raditz looked at Vegeta cautiously. “He told me if I didn’t do it, the Ginyu Force would.”

Bardock gasped in horror. Asperge made a face. I mimicked him. The mental picture was beyond words.

Again, the king looked to his son. “Is this true?”

Vegeta shrugged noncommittally. “I suppose.”

If the other Saiyans were confused by everything going on, I was just insane. Raditz had…relations…with Vegeta because Frieza forced him to…to keep Vegeta from the Ginyu Force…? What the heck?

I shook my head. King Vegeta seemed to notice me. He inspected me critically, then turned to glare at Raditz before addressing Asperge. “Call a council. I need to speak to everyone.”

Asperge paused, as if assessing the king’s mood. “Eh…sire, the Fertiles are about to go on stage. I doubt that many Elites will want to come…”

The king growled. “Dammit, you’re right.” He rubbed his head. “Fine, go amuse yourselves. But I will call a meeting tomorrow, and I expect everyone present.”

“Yes, sire. Thank you, sire.” Raditz and Asperge bowed, then bolted from the room.

It was strange to see Raditz so obedient. I really had underestimated the importance of power class.

The king turned to look at his son again. His face was sad…old. “I’d hoped by sacrificing the planet I might save you from a life of servitude.”

Vegeta’s questioning eyes met his father’s.

“The Goddess, it seems, has a strange sense of humor.” He ended sadly.

Vegeta finally found words. “How much has Raditz told you?”

“Everything he knew…minus your _personal_ relationship,” he added wryly.

“It was nothing,” Vegeta amended instantly. “Just a foolish mistake. He means _nothing_ to me.”

I’d heard this before. Vegeta pretended not to care about anyone. Especially those he truly loved.

“Regardless, I would very much like to hear everything that happened after he was killed.”

I gulped, listening intently.

Vegeta snorted. “Kakarot defeated me. Kakarot defeated Frieza. Kakarot defeated me again. Kakarot saved the world. Any questions?”

The king again broke into an unexpected grin. “You haven’t changed a bit, Vegeta.”

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at his father but said nothing.

Then the king turned to me. “ _You_ defeated Frieza? Truly?”

I flushed, placing my hand behind my head. “Well, you know, that was really just a lucky break. If I hadn’t transformed—”

“So you were the first?” he interrupted me.

“Uh…yeah, I guess. I mean, I was the first to transform. But Vegeta was able to do it a few years later…and then my son…and then—”

“You were born a third class, were you not, Kakarot?”

“Yes, sir. I-I mean, sire.”

He grinned again at my colloquial language. “Well, that certainly is not fitting for the champion of all Saiyans…”

He turned from me and started speaking to Bardock rapidly in the same language Trunks used earlier. I only caught the tail end of what they were saying.

“… _av eta reparer’pae. Ela pect’aclesa ommen’cera-cae ien’tot’bea._ ”

“ _Accord’da, ires._ ” He turned to me. “I’ll see you in a few, sweetie.” He turned to the door, winked back at me, then left.

The king stared at Vegeta again for a long moment. “You look…” He struggled to find words. “…hideous.” He finally managed.

Vegeta chuckled, his smirk worsening. “Is that the best you can do? I’ve heard much worse.”

I simply could not stand there idly as both Vegeta and the king bashed Vegeta’s looks.

“Hey, that’s not very nice…” I began. “Vegeta’s very attractive…”

They both snorted. Apparently I didn’t get it.

The king turned back to his son. “So you’re not chaste?”

“No, I’ve been had several times.” Vegeta answered dully, not meeting his father’s eyes nor mine.

King Vegeta swallowed uncomfortably. “By whom?”

“You _know_ who,” Vegeta answered curtly.

“By anyone else?”

“ _Must we have this conversation!?_ ” Vegeta snapped, motioning to me. I blushed instantly.

“N-no,” the king stuttered. “I suppose not. Not now, anyway.”

Vegeta nodded curtly.

“But I will have to know, Vegeta.” The king continued. “Because I will have to find you a mate as soon as possible.”

Vegeta’s head snapped back to his father. “ _What!?_ ” he hissed.

“Our people would never allow a Fertile to rule as King. Seeing as how I can no longer hide your…condition…I must have you find a suitable mate to become my new heir.”

“ _WHAT!?_ ” The look on Vegeta’s face made me cringe.

“Don’t look at me like that, Vegeta. The Elites will never respect you, not with you oozing a fragrance that screams, ‘Fuck me, I’m ready for it’!”

“ _Stop_ it!” Vegeta yelled at him, covering his ears. “I’ve heard enough!”

The king’s solemn face made me concerned for Vegeta’s future. “Don’t stand there and pretend you’re not fighting the urge to bend over right now.”

My eyes were wide. I couldn’t believe it. Since when did everyone assume that we were all sex-crazed animals?

“What would you know about it, father? You’ve never had to deal with it!” Vegeta screamed back, as if he could drown out his father’s words if he spoke loud enough.

King Vegeta sighed heavily. “Vegeta…we can discuss this later. For now, go down to the harem and ask—”

“HOW _DARE_ YOU?!” Vegeta exploded. “I AM A _WARRIOR!_ I WILL _NEVER_ —!”

“FINE!” the king roared back. “Vegeta…fine. Lead Kakarot down to the festivities. If you must make a spectacle, go display yourself among the Elites where they can all smell you. Go on, leave my sight!” He shooed us away with a flick of his bare hand.

Vegeta tore out of the lab so fast that I had to run to catch up to him. He was livid. Absolutely fuming.

“How _dare_ he even _insinuate_ …!” He couldn’t even finish his thought.

I followed closely behind him, not saying a word. The king was right. Vegeta’s scent was more potent than ever. I caught myself licking my lips more than once.

I was so consumed by Vegeta that I didn’t notice when we’d made our way back to the throne room I’d viewed upon entering the palace. Vegeta stopped abruptly and I knocked into him.

“Sorry,” I muttered as I shook from the electricity that surged through me from the moment I’d touched him. Vegeta was rigid as if he was feeling the same thing.

Then he spoke. “Not a word of this to anyone.”

“Never,” I whispered back. The hall was completely empty. Vegeta nodded and began walking again, this time to a curtain by the back of the large room. He stepped behind it, and I followed.

The hall was extended even further beyond the curtain, but the decorations were very different. This room was dark, lit only by a few lights along the walls and floors. There was a darkened stage before a seated but rowdy audience. Vegeta motioned for me to follow him. I was embarrassed to find that we were headed to the front. As if in response to Vegeta’s amazing aroma, I immediately smelled a least two dozen other masculine scents in response. I suppressed a growl.

Vegeta sat down in the first row, and I sat on his right. To my right was my father, Toma. Raditz was on the other side of him.

A hand gripped my shoulder. I turned to see my oldest son smiling at me from behind. All of my friends and family were behind us. I smiled, giving them the thumbs up.

The room suddenly went completely dark. I couldn’t see my hand in front of my face. Then the music started pumping.

The stage slowly brightened until I could see a thin tapestry. There was a figure behind it. The figure walked closer to the tapestry until I could see a silhouette. It was a woman. A very curvy, slender silhouette of an attractive woman with a tail. She must’ve been naked because there was no outline of clothing. The music thumped again and the woman froze in place, her boots far apart, leaving her legs open.

Another walked into view, only the silhouette visible. She might have been the other’s twin. Their bodies were identical, thin and slender. I shifted in my seat, trying to get a better look.

Yet another appeared, then another, until the entire stage was filled with these beautiful creatures, all frozen in place. Finally, the thin tapestry raised and I gasped.

They weren’t women. They were men. Fertile Saiyans. My jaw dropped to the ground.

The way they moved in those shoes. The way they swayed their hips. It was as if the entire audience just melted away and I was there, alone, with all those beautiful Saiyans, dressed in red spandex than clung to their lithe bodies like a second skin. They were all mine. I had to have them. Two of them grabbed each other and began rubbing against one another slowly to the music. I crossed my legs.

They lined up and then turned around. They bent over, touching their hands to the ground and thrust their backsides into the air. One turned around to face the crowd. To my left and right, I suddenly realized that Elites were hooting and hollering their approval. I wanted to join them. I turned back to the stage. One of the shortest Fertiles stepped forward away from the line. He gripped his fingers in his hair and twisted his hips as he moved up and down, his legs apart. He locked eyes with mine and winked, letting his tongue wet his thick lips.

That was it. I’d had it.

I leapt out of my seat.

From behind me, Gohan whispered, “Dad?”

“I’ll see you guys later. I have to go train.”

I heard Bulma click her tongue. “I’m sorry, but one of these days, Goku is going to have to learn that there’s more to life than just fighting!”

I didn’t look back. I didn’t have to. I couldn’t erase the smoldering look that Fertile had given me. My pulse raced as I tore out of that room of fire. My breath came in short spurts. I somehow managed to stumble into an elaborate bathroom.

The stall door slammed shut, and I shoved my hand down my pants.

My face burned with shame. I’d never done this before. I’d never had a need to. When I had sex with Chichi, it was because I thought it was proper. There was nothing special about it. It was a long, boring process that eventually left me feeling very dissatisfied. But this…I’d never felt like this before. My whole body was on fire. I kept imagining that lithe body sliding against my own. My hips moving of their own accord into my fist. It was so intense it hurt. I groaned. That helped the hurt, so I groaned again. I hoped to Kami that no one could hear. Or if they did, I hoped they came soon. I could tell that I wasn’t going to last long. I braced myself against the marble wall. My tail quivered violently behind me. My whole body was shaking.

It finally happened. And it was infinitely more explosive than when Chichi had done it. I felt powerful, like I’d just had a senzu bean. I wiped the wall clean and then washed my hands.

I stared at my flushed face in the mirror. _What am I?_ I asked myself.

In my mind, my reflection smirked back at me and said _Alive._


	10. Goten – “Different”

Planet Vegeta was paradise. It was crawling with hot, muscled, strong men that were all licking their lips at me.

I only made it to the palace with the rest of the group because Piccolo kept herding me along. I had so many offers that he eventually grabbed my arm and wouldn’t let go. Annoying nanny of a Namek…

It was interesting to meet my uncle and grandfathers. They both looked more like Gohan than like me. And then there was that performance by the Royal Harem. Amateurs. I could dance better than any of them.

When the first dance was over, the stage retracted into the wall and the lights dimmed even more. Then everyone moved the chairs out of the way and the room became a club. Saiyans began grinding on each other. My mother, who up until this point had been completely silent in horror, screeched and called for Goku. Trunks looked at me wearily. Gohan grabbed Videl tightly. Krillin looked ready to faint with Piccolo to follow soon after. Only Bulma proceeded to enjoy herself, grabbing Vegeta’s arm playfully as he pretended to swat her away.

I focused my attention elsewhere. The others could do what they pleased. I needed to get fucked. My whole body hummed with excitement. I moved further away, towards the center of the room. Hands were everywhere on me. I felt a large hand cup my ass by my tail. The increased sensation was unbelievable. I rubbed back on him without thinking.

“I thought so,” a voice chuckled in my ear.

I tried to turn to see who it was, but he held my jaw forward. My heart was pounding. “…Uncle Raditz?”

He chuckled again, a hand reaching into my tight pants. “You’re nothing like your brother.”

“I know,” I answered him, leaning my head back onto his shoulder. “But if he saw—”

“He won’t.” His large hand moved to cup my bare ass inside my pants. I could feel his cock nudging me in the small of my back, just above my tail.

The music pounded. I rubbed furiously against him in time. He continued to harden. I turned around, facing him.

His eyes gleamed. In his eyes, I saw my father. And worse…I saw Gohan.

I pushed him roughly away without explanation. Before he had a chance to grab me again, I was shoving my way through the crowd. I was furious with myself.

It was then I saw him.

He was sitting on a smaller stage that I hadn’t seen before. He was uncharacteristically alone. I grinned.

In two bounds, I was climbing the small staircase that lead to his throne. I was on my knees, bowing. His eyes met mine.

Electricity.

I crawled to the side of his throne. His eyebrow quirked. “Who might you be?”

“Whoever you want me to be,” I replied.

He looked shocked. “Do you know who I am?” he demanded angrily.

“The king,” I answered instantly, still on my knees, my eyes locked with his.

“And you dare to answer my question in riddles?”

I paused, allowing my smirk to slowly take over my entire face. “I am yours,” I breathed.

His eyes widened. He gulped. “You are very young. Go amuse yourself elsewhere.” He tried to dismiss me with a wave of his hand, shaking his head to himself.

“No,” I snapped, raising myself to stand above him.

This infuriated him. “Who _are_ you!?” he demanded, standing as well. He towered above me. “State your name and class!”

I smiled, looking him up and down, making my intentions clear. “Goten,” I purred.

His eyebrow quirked again. I smiled in response. “Goten?” He repeated. “That’s not a Saiyan name…”

I continued smirking at him, devouring him with my eyes.

He eyes grew hard. “I know who you are. You are one of the hybrids, Kakarot’s son, are you not?”

I nodded. “At your service.”

He turned from me. “You can be of most service by leaving my sight.”

I was speechless. He pushed roughly past me and into a nearby circle of Elites. I let him disappear into the crowd. I was furious. And aroused. I went in search of my uncle.

He was easy enough to find. But luring him away from his newest conquest was proving to be difficult.

I situated myself a few meters from him. I found a nearby Saiyan and attached myself to him instantly. He grabbed my hips roughly. It was then I turned my head to look at him.

He was huge, with very dark skin and hair that came down to his eyes, covering his head evenly on all sides. He was attractive to say the least. He said nothing, just tilting my hips so that I had to bend over in order to stay standing. My hands touched the ground and I continued to thrust up into him. A few minutes later, he pulled me to his broad chest, crushing his lips to mine. I tried to push him away, but I realized in a panicked state that he was much stronger than me.

“Mmm…” he groaned when he finally released me, tracing my jaw with a firm hand. “You taste…different…”

I wished to Dende that Gohan would see this pig and kill him. I glared at him. “Oh really? How so?”

He chuckled low, the hot air hitting my face. His fragrance was torture. My cock jumped in response.

“You taste…” he struggled to find the word. I took this moment to study him again. He wore blue spandex like Vegeta. I assumed he must be an Elite. That explained the strength. “…familiar.” He finally said.

I spared a glance to my left. Raditz was completely oblivious to my situation. I opened my mouth to yell at him, but the dark skinned Elite forced my jaw to face him.

“You taste…” He licked my closed lips with his thick tongue. “…like Bardock.”

I paused, shocked. I tasted…like my grandfather? Well, that made sense. I was of his blood. But then…why would this Saiyan know what my grandfather tasted like? Wasn’t he mated or something like that?

Unless…my grandfather and I had more in common than I previously thought…

I suddenly grinned up at the Saiyan. “Oh really? You know Bardock?”

The gleam in his eyes told me everything. “Everybody knows Bardock.” He replied.

I grinned even more. So I _did_ descend from a line of prostitutes. “And you?” I purred. “Do you have a name?”

“Ashe,” he replied. “Son of Urnipte, Elite.”

The music changed to something slower…and ethnic. I swayed my hips slowly against his. “Tell me how you want me.”

The change in music finally forced Raditz to look somewhere other than the slut rubbing against him. He spotted me and didn’t look away.

Ashe’s thumb rubbed my lips. “I want you in my bed tonight,” he whispered rapidly.

I turned my head away from his, locking eyes with Raditz as my hips continued to sway. “That’s not possible. My family would be very worried about me.”

“I must have you,” he insisted, his voice losing its sensual quality as the beast-like timbre broke through.

“Fine,” I consented, still watching Raditz watching me. “Where’s your room?”

“I sleep in the Elite barracks,” he answered. “But we can—”

“Right here works, too.” I turned myself around to grind my ass against his straining cock. I was already partially bent over.

It was not like anyone was likely to notice. There were far too many Saiyans in one area, and it already reeked of sexual arousal. Only Raditz’s eyes grew wide.

Ashe understood immediately. His dick was out of his pants and my belt was unbuckling.

Dende, it felt so good to be whole again, feeling that length fill me up as only a Saiyan can. I’d lost count of how many hours it had been since that orange alien had taken me. I allowed myself to be lost in the moment. I closed my eyes, still swaying to the music.

It was then that Raditz chose to strike.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he barked at Ashe. I could barely hear him over the music.

“Well, what does it look like, Raditz?” He moved his hips a little harder for emphasis. I almost lost my balance. Almost.

“You’ve already had my birthfather. Must you take my nephew as well?”

Ashe laughed, a barking sound. “So they _are_ related…that explains the similarities.”

Raditz glared. “I mean it, Ashe. Fuck off.”

I could fell the shift in Ashe’s weight, telling me that he was no longer solely interested in fucking. He wanted to fight as well.

“You’ve got a lot of nerve, flaunting Egplit in front of me like he’s some kind of prize, then demanding that I stop in mid-fuck just because this little twink happens to be related to you.”

I looked up at Raditz. His eyes were fierce. He looked sideways to the Saiyan that he’d been dancing with before. His face was painted like a pale whore. I assumed that was “Egplit.”

“You best watch yourself, Ashe.” Raditz warned, grabbing Egplit by the waist. “Or Egplit won’t be the only thing you lose.”

Ashe pulled out of me so fast that he drew blood. “How dare you insult me and the bearer of my sons!”

I stormed away from all of them. They were involved in some stupid lover’s quarrel that I wasn’t about to be. I made it to the edge of the mass of people where I found Trunks standing alone with his arms folded.

“Hey,” I greeted. He looked like he was in a foul mood.

“Hn.” He grunted. It was very Vegeta-like.

“What’s wrong with you? Our dad's planet is back and all you can do is pout?”

He cleared his throat. “Yes.”

I almost laughed. “Why?”

He opened his mouth as if he was actually going to answer me, then shut it abruptly. “You wouldn’t understand…”

I rolled my eyes. I was tired of petty chatter. I still bled from Ashe’s half-assed job of fucking me. I needed a replacement.

“You haven’t seen my brother by chance, have you, Trunks?”

***

A few hours later, Bardock came to find everyone. The drinking and eating had been opened in the great hall, and the Saiyans became even more rowdy than I thought possible. He was worried for our well-being.

Goku was suddenly there again, and so was everyone else. Vegeta approached us. He looked unusually sour.

Bardock smiled. “Come, prince. It’s time for your friends to retire.”

Vegeta mumbled something, but I couldn’t hear it. I didn’t really care. I had only one thing on my mind…

Bardock led the entire group back to his laboratory. The tiled walls weren’t even interesting enough to hold my attention.

“Kakarot,” Bardock began. “You can sleep with your woman in the bunk above Toma’s and mine. We don’t use it anymore.”

Goku nodded stupidly, pretending to smile at my mom. She smiled back.

“Gohan, you can sleep in the Barracks with Raditz. He probably won’t be coming back tonight, but I’ve told him where you’ll be regardless.”

“What about Videl?” Gohan asked suddenly.

“The other women will be in the prince’s room. Along with Goten and Trunks.”

“What?” Trunks suddenly whined. “Why does Gohan get to sleep in his own bed and I have to room with my parents?”

Bardock turned to him. “Trust me, sweetie, if Vegeta hadn’t been watching you like an _auconph_ all night, you would’ve been raped.”

Trunks blue eyes swelled to the size of his mother’s. Vegeta nodded.

“Bardock’s right. You two,” he pointed to Trunks and I. “Need to be very careful. You’re not as strong as Kakarot and I, so you could be—”

“What kind of place is this!?” Krillin shrieked. “And not to say that I’m scared, ‘cause I’m not! But…where will I stay?!”

Bardock smiled. “Don’t be alarmed, human. It’s only the breeders that have to worry.”

Krillin gulped.

Bardock continued. “You’ll be staying in the laboratory sleeping quarters, with the Namekian and the Eunuchs.”

Piccolo grunted. “Is this because I’m asexual?”

Bardock turned to him. “Not at all. I simply would sleep better knowing that my assistants were resting under the careful watch of a warrior such as yourself. It is my understanding that Namekians do not need sleep.”

Piccolo nodded slowly, a smirk on his lips. He was obviously impressed by Bardock.

“So everything is decided,” Bardock proclaimed upon entering the room. “Prince, if you would please escort—”

“Knock off the pleasantries, Bardock. I’m in no mood. My head is _pounding_ …” Vegeta snapped, clutching his head for emphasis. Now I understood his poor mood. And he did look pale.

Bardock smiled. “Sleep well, prince.”

The rest of the group said goodnight with some fear in their eyes. Didn’t they realize that the Saiyans weren’t interested in any of them? They were all far too ugly…with the exception of Trunks. And maybe Vegeta.

Trunks was talking to Vegeta in that weird language again. I assumed they were talking about me.

Gohan gave Videl a goodnight kiss, and we left him alone at the Barracks. It was completely empty. All those rows of beds, and not one was full. I was infuriated. Why did _we_ have to go to _bed_ when so many men were wandering about? What was I…a child?

Vegeta’s room was enormous. It was no wonder he felt at home at Capsule Corp. He pulled several beds down that collapsed into the wall. They were all singles. Vegeta’s bed was at least a king and a half. He allowed Bulma to sleep with him.

As Videl was fluffing her pillow, a question came to me.

“Vegeta, why are there so many beds in your room?”

He flinched. “For my guard. I had five Elites in addition to Raditz sleep in my room every night.” He pretended to fluff his own pillows, though it appeared that he was punching it instead. “That’s no longer needed. It was a formal tradition, anyway.”

I nodded. Certainly no longer needed.

I had to wait three hours until Vegeta’s breathing completely evened out. And even then, it was difficult to determine whether he was dreaming or restless. I hoped for the former.

As quietly as I could, I crept over to the security door. I already knew the code. One subtle glance at Vegeta unlocking it and I had it memorized. I thanked Dende for the technology. It was silent. Didn’t even beep as the light changed from red to green. The door slid open. I worried about waking someone with the light from the hall, but I decided it didn’t matter. I would already be gone by the time anyone actually got up.

The halls were winding, but essentially all led to the same place: the main hall. The damn thing was hard to miss. And it was still crawling with Saiyans, drunk on sex and wine. Or whatever the alcohol here was. It smelled much fouler than anything the Earthlings could cook up.

One approached me, tripping over himself.

“ _Leza, ien-vas, tite ute’pae…_ ”

I looked down at him, now clutching my leg. I had no idea what he was blubbering about. He was sweating profusely. “Don’t speak to me, peasant.” I shook him off and proceeded to a louder corner of the hall. I still had only one thing on my mind…

There were a few Elites guarding a room with a red door. By the slobs begging to get in, I could instantly tell what it was.

The harem.

I smiled and walked right up to one of them. His face was younger than most. He reminded me of Ashe, only he had more hair and wasn’t as large.

I raised one eyebrow at him. When he didn’t respond, I said, “Are you going to move?”

He stared back at me, completely in control. “That depends. Who’re you?”

I was shocked. It was rare to meet a man that wasn’t affected by my…charms.

I smiled again, letting some of my teeth show before biting my bottom lip.

He spoke again before I answered him. “If you’re looking to get fucked, my friend here would love your company.” He motioned to the Elite next to him. His “friend” was ugly as _fuck!_ He was one of the few fat Saiyans with absolutely no sex appeal. I think I threw up a little in my mouth.

I got closer to the younger one. He jerked back, and I laughed. Finally, he had no room to back up, and had to allow me to whisper in his ear. “Actually, I was looking for the king.”

I pulled away from him and saw that his eyes were wide. “The…the king?” he repeated.

I raised one eyebrow and nodded.

He looked around cautiously before motioning with one finger to come closer. I complied.

“It is said that the king has had none since Bardock. They are saying that he is alone this night, like every night.”

He pulled away again and looked down at the floor. My mind was reeling.

The king was alone? Every one of his men was getting fucked and he preferred to be alone?

“Can you tell me where his room is?” I asked.

Again, his dark eyes widened. He looked around again. “If you follow the path that is behind the tapestry just there,” he motioned with his head. “it will lead to the king’s bath.”

I let my eyelashes cover part of my eyes. “Thank you,” I whispered.

“My pleasure,” he said, completely unaffected. “Now get lost before my mate sees you giving me all this attention.”

I pulled back and laughed. So that was why he was so cold! He was mated…

I nodded and turned, heading straight for the tapestry that he’d mentioned. It was an embroidered picture of the palace. I made sure no one saw me slip behind it. The tunnel was taller than I’d imagined, and it was square instead of rounded. It was cold, however, and very long. Just as I thought that the cute Elite might have sent me into a trap, the path curved and opened into a large, concrete bathroom.

Water flowed constantly from a large fountain in the center. The steam caused my sight to be reduced to nothing. I took in large gulps of air, the heat filling me up entirely. I was instantly soaked. The humidity was stifling. I removed the clothes that I’d just bought earlier today.

I knew it was stupid, but I just had to. I felt like tasting the forbidden fruit. The large bathroom had several small tubs of hot water. I touched the surface. I was mistaken. It was scented oil, not water.

“Is someone there?”

I froze. I didn’t want him to discover me…not yet. Not like this. But it was too late. He rounded the corner just as I retracted my hand from the small pool of oil.

 

He stood there, wearing nothing but a thin pair of sleeping shorts. His bronze chest was bare. I wanted to scream my approval.

But he saw me. And he was speechless.

His mouth opened, then closed. I used his shock to compose myself. Adopting the sultriest look I could, I let my oiled hand run down my chest slowly before placing my hand back at my side. My legs were just barely apart. I wetted my lips with my tongue.

He finally found words. “Wha…How did—how did you get in here?!”

“Is that all you can say, my king?”

His dumbfounded expression caused me to grin. He wasn’t used to being seduced.

I closed the distance between us before he had the thought to stop me. “Wait—”

“For what?” I replied, looking up at him.

“I— _dear Goddess…!_ ” I licked his nipple without warning, causing him to grab me by the shoulders roughly. I started to suck, but he pushed me away. “Why are you doing this!?”

I put both of my hands on his chest. “Because I’m running out of reasons not to.”

His expression was conflicted. Very conflicted. “You…you’re a whore.”

I rubbed my entire body against his. “You got it.”

He pushed me away again. “No. This cannot happen. I am the king—”

“I’ve heard it’s happened before…I heard,” He looked down at me wearily. “…that you took another whore to your bed once upon a time…”

His face grew stern. “That was a mistake.”

I grinned. “This isn’t.” I reached for his pants.

Again, he pushed me away. “I can think of several reasons why this is a mistake.” He stated, looking at anything but me. I could tell that I was getting to him…if physical response was anything to go by.

“Oh yeah?” I pulled away from his grip on my wrists and pranced into his bedroom. It was even larger than Vegeta’s, with animal furs everywhere and gold twisted bedposts. Everything fit for a king. I leapt onto the bed. “Enlighten me, sire.”

He had been following me, his eyes weary. “For one, you’re but a fraction of my age.”

I laughed, letting it wrack my entire body as I laid spread on his bed. I composed myself and looked at him seriously. “Now, how could you possibly know that?”

He began to doubt himself. “Secondly…I’m—”

“Hard?” I finished for him. “Because I know I am.” I didn’t need to draw anymore attention to that fact, but he was resisting too much. His knee came down on the bed.

He was shaking his head at me. “This isn’t wise.”

“Saiyans are not known for their wisdom…” I crawled over to him at the foot of the bed. “…but for their boldness.”

That was it. A challenge. His eyes changed drastically, and his shorts were instantly ripped off. He grabbed me by my waist and moved me effortlessly to the pillows. His mouth was on my body in an instant.

I moaned.

It was rare for me to fuck someone who liked to pleasure me. But the king of all Saiyans was certainly an exception to the rule.

He pinned my wrists down to the bed. I couldn’t do anything but writhe as he sucked at my flesh. I screamed for him, calling him a god. I’d already come by the time he made it to my chest.

His mouth was like electricity on my skin. When he eventually released my wrists, I fisted his hair, pulling hard. He was growling steadily as he worked on my stomach. I was coming again, my legs wrapping tightly around him as I convulsed.

It was insane. I felt like a virgin. I felt things I’d never felt before. It was unbelievable. When at last I’d come again, and I’d recovered, he pulled me up into his lap. I immediately sat on his dick. He locked eyes with me, never blinking as he thrust slowly up into me. It was torture, but I couldn’t look away. I slapped my hands to the sides of his head and breathed into his mouth, our eyes still staring. Our mouths connected, and I came again, pulling him up with me as my body went out of control. I yelled again.

I collapsed on him, completely spent. I’d never had such an intense f—

I can’t call it that. We didn’t fuck. It was something else. Something much deeper. Something that I will never be able replace or replicate. Something…

Something different. And that scared the hell out of me.


	11. Gohan – “Jealous”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a flashback that graphically depicts incestuous rape of a 4 year old. The flashback starts and ends with " *** " and is **bolded** if you want to skip it.
> 
> Honestly, I wrote it, and I hate reading it, so please don't read it if you don't want to. Some things can't be unseen, especially in your mind's eye.

He really should know better by now.

He really should know how fucking insane I become when he sleeps around like that.

Little fucking skank. Can’t keep his legs together for more than a minute. I always have to watch him, guide him, tell him no.

Well, it wasn’t always that way. No. There was a time when he was innocent. Pure. Just so pristine and perfect. Everything my mother ever wanted in a son. He was a smaller version of Dad with the potential to become whatever she wanted him to. Whatever she wanted. Whatever I wanted.

Please…believe me, dear Kami, I tired _so hard_ to stay away from him. But he was like a cheese grater to my skin. Every breath he took fueled my hatred toward…Dad. It was always about Dad. Never really about Goten at all. He just happened to be there. Happened to be—

No. That’s in the past. Piccolo told me I have to forgive myself of my past…like he did.

Why wasn’t it working?

I awoke the next morning in the barracks. Few Saiyans were there. It was cold, and I was worried about Videl and my mother.

I hurried to my grandfather’s bedroom. My parents were safe. Bardock suggested we go to breakfast. For once, I was happy to be around Saiyans. I could get away with slips in my behavior. And Videl was far too petrified to notice.

Trunks was sleepy, wearing only a tight pair of shorts when we arrived. I can’t lie to my own conscience…Trunks is so **fucking** hot. Sometimes I just can’t stand it and I have to—

_No._ I won’t go there. Not again.

It was then I noticed that he was missing.

“Where’s Goten?” I asked.

Everyone looked around. My mother began to panic.

“Goku! Find Goten! Oh, I swear…if one of those nasty Saiyans took my baby, I’ll—”

“Relax, female,” Bardock soothed. “I’m sure he’s at the Grand Hall eating the first meal.”

This seemed to calm her slightly. But I was not comforted in the slightest. Only when he was back within my sight would I be satisfied.

We hurried on to breakfast. The hall was still filled with tables and tables full of food with many Saiyans conversing amicably. Goten, however, was no where in sight.

Again, our group began to panic. It was then that Dad chose to speak, his eyes unfocused like they were when he was sensing ki far away.

“Goten is with…King Vegeta.”

I saw red. My fists clenched and I ground my teeth. I just barely heard Bardock.

“That’s odd…I wonder if Goten got lost.”

I snorted loudly, causing several to look at me, including Videl. Lost? Yeah, I’m sure that was it. That little skank can lose himself really easily.

“Gohan?” My mother brought my attention back to the gathering. Everyone was looking at me now.

I tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace. “I doubt Goten got _lost_ …” I managed.

We settled at the table. I sat between Dad and Toma. It was eerie how similar they ate. I stuffed food in my mouth without tasting it. I was still grinding my teeth. Piccolo kept shooting concerned glances at me, but I ignored it. Videl tried to put her hand on mine, but I jerked away.

It was impossible to ignore their entrance. The king was saluted by every Saiyan in the hall, a rough chest pound in unison as he mimicked them. Bile rose in my throat. I hated him. His elegant composure. His red cape. His pretentious smirk. I wanted him dead.

And then I saw Goten, walking a few feet behind him like his whore.

I was standing before I knew I’d moved.

My mouth was open, but no words came out. I shook my head in disbelief, pointing.

No one but Dad noticed me. His hands were heavy on my shoulders, not forcing me to sit, but it was clear I wasn’t going anywhere.

The bastard king made his way to the head of the table, not bothering to sit.

“Now that you’ve all had a filling meal, I call a council, my friends.”

The Elites smiled stupidly up at their pig of a monarch. And followed him out of the hall like sheep without so much as a glance at the rest of us.

Goten remained there, smiling at the back of the king’s head until he was out of sight. Then he turned to me.

He smiled lazily at me, his flushed cheeks throwing me violently over the edge.

I had burst beyond Super Saiyan. Not even Dad could keep up with me. I was across the room instantly, my hand practically crushing his face in my grip.

He really should know by now. He really should.

I breathed in his face. “What the _fuck_ , Goten?” I whispered fiercely.

His eyes showed nothing but excitement. He wasn’t afraid. Not anymore. “I believe the word you want is ‘who,’ Gohan.”

I hit him. Hard. Right across the face. Dad was instantly holding me back as Goten recoiled, his hand flying to his face. But he didn’t whimper.

“Gohan?!” Dad’s voice was worried, but seemed far away. I continued to stare at Goten’s flushed cheeks.

“What the hell is going on?” It was Piccolo. I continued to struggle against Dad.

“You fucking little skank!” I finally found my voice, screaming in frustration as Dad’s muscles tensed. “Piece of shit whore! Go on, tell everybody where you’ve been!”

They were beginning to gather around us. Everyone was. Mom. Bulma. Krillin. Everyone.

Goten looked around at them all, trying to be innocent. Using those fucking dark brown eyes and thick eyelashes to give off a sense of victimization. Like he was _forced_ to fuck the king.

My mother spoke, her voice so unusually weak as I breathed heavily against Dad’s arms.

“Goten…What’s he talking about?”

Goten smiled at her. It wasn’t his usual façade. It was a smile of irony. “He’s right, Mom.” He paused, locking eyes with me. “I fucked the king.”

There were several gasps. From who, I couldn’t tell. And I couldn’t have cared less. I kicked back at Dad’s shins, but he didn’t budge.

The little fuck continued. “And you wanna know what?” He wetted his lips. “I _loved_ it.”

I used Dad’s momentary shock to deal him a powerful blow to the midsection. I flew at Goten, grabbing him roughly by the shoulders.

Really…he knew better…He really did…

I shook him roughly. In my head, he laughed and laughed. Dad pulled me away again, this time with some help from Piccolo. I was still ascended.

I could feel the tension in the air. And I realized in a spilt-instant that it was now everyone and I against him. I was on the winning side. He was now hated by all. I smirked absurdly.

“Goten…?” It was Mom. She walked forward next to us, tears in the corners of her wrinkled eyes. “Why…? What did I ever do…?” Her arms were extended out to him cautiously.

Goten shook his head, his grin quickly fading into a frown. “Wha—?”

“Goten, how could you!?” She continued. “How could you shame yourself so? In front of everyone we know and love…why…?”

I watched in glee as he realized the turn of events. He was on the losing side. He was the evil. No one wanted him. My mother keeps a very clean house.

“‘Why?’” he snapped, looking around at everyone. “You’re asking me ‘why’?” He looked to everyone in turn, looking desperately for some sort of support.

“You ask me to justify myself, mother?” He began. “You blame me?”

He found no support, not even from Mom. He turned to me, his eyes cold as ice.

“Why you don’t you tell them, Gohan?”

My blood froze. No. He wouldn’t…

“Why don’t you tell them about what you did to me?”

What I did…what I’d done…

“Why don’t you tell them how you _raped_ me when I was four?”

I couldn’t…I just…wanted to…

I tried _so_ hard…please Kami, know that…

 

***  
 ****

**Mom bent over to tuck us in. A kiss to the forehead and a ruffle of hair. She left the nightlight on and closed the door.**

**I was missing Dad again. School was getting to me and I just needed an outlet. Fighting wasn’t enough. Mediation left me feeling edgy. It wasn’t as fulfilling as Piccolo made it out to be. I needed Dad. I needed to fight with him as we had in the hyperbolic time chamber. I needed to do it. More than I needed to breathe.**

**“Goten?”**

**My little brother shifted in bed, his small legs causing the sheets to move. “Yeah?”**

**I hesitated. I got up out of my bed and climbed into his.**

**He moved over easily enough, but questioned, “What are you doing?”**

**“Shh.” I covered his mouth with one hand. He loved me. He would allow me this. “We’re going to play a game.”**

**“But—!” he tried to speak.**

**“ _Shh!_ ” I snapped again. “Mom will hear.”**

**He nodded, his identical hair moving with his head. I took my hand away from his mouth. “What game?” he whispered excitedly.**

**“It’s complicated…” I began. “You see, it’s a secret game.”**

**His eyes lit up in the darkness of the room. “I can keep a secret, Gohan. Please, please, can we play?”**

**I smiled. “Of course, Goten. But you have to be very quiet.”**

**He nodded again.**

**I slowly raised my hand to his face. His cute, chubby face that reminded me so much of Dad. It wasn’t fair. It was as if Kami sent me my own personal tormentor. My fingers ran slowly over his lips. So smooth.**

**“Gohan?”**

**I stuck my thumb into his mouth, using the rest of my hand to grip his face tightly. “I thought I said no talking.”**

**The faintest hint of fear crossed his youthful face. I relished in it.**

**I used my other hand to feel his. His fingers were so small and delicate. So petite and fragile. I wanted to break them. And I could do it, too, with just a clench of my hand. But I didn’t. Instead of talking, he whimpered once.**

**“What is it, Goten?” I snapped.**

**“I don’t understand the game.” He admitted with a sniff.**

**I almost laughed. “It’s okay, Goten. So far, you’re winning.”**

**He smiled, his demon face lighting up into the expression Dad often wore. It made my blood burn.**

**I took my time admiring his face. Even when I pressed my lips against his cheek, he didn’t protest. After all, I often kissed him goodnight. But this was different. I had a different goal in mind. I didn’t want to frighten him away, but oh how beautiful it would be to hear him scream.**

**I lingered too long on his neck, causing him to squirm.**

**“That tickles,” he whispered.**

**“That’s the point,” I muttered. I reached down into my pajama bottoms. I touched myself slowly, my mouth still on his neck. “Ahh…mm…”**

**“Gohan?” he asked again.**

**“Shh.”**

**He was silent. His small body lay perfectly still before me. I touched the head of my cock with my thumb, feeling precum. I moaned again and released myself, opening my eyes.**

**Goten was wide-eyed beneath me, fear evident in his face.**

**I laughed, grabbing the material of his pajamas. “Don’t make a sound, Goten.”**

**He shook his head fearfully.**

**I ripped the fabric, his pubescent body finally displayed before me.**

**I attacked his flesh. I didn’t leave a piece of it untouched. He whimpered and cried, sometimes entwining his little fingers in my hair as I ravaged him.**

**First, I merely jerked off above him, watching as it splattered messily on his chest and abdomen. I wiped some of it off onto my fingers and forced it into his mouth. He was crying silently, trying unsuccessfully to fight me off. I had both of his thin wrists in one hand above his small body. I smiled down at him. He was beautiful like this. This was the way it was meant to be. Either this, or madness. I refused to believe Dad would have wanted it any other way.**

**Next, I forced myself into him. It was easy enough. Every time he made a sound of protest, a swift smack to the face sent him into a silent round of tears. I wanted to watch his face as I penetrated him. I made him sit in my lap. Eventually, he wound his arms around my neck and allowed me to destroy him completely. I screamed into his salty skin, marred and bruised from my mistreatment.**

**After I’d come, I looked down at him. He was crying still, not even looking at me, his face turned to the side in shame. He would need a senzu. I was glad I always kept a few extra. I leaned down again, this time to kiss him on the lips. My tongue easily weaseled its way into his moist mouth.**

**At last, I gave him the bean and left his bed, ruffling his hair before returning to mine.**

**“You won the game, Goten.”**

**He was just coming to. The senzu was working. But still, he said nothing.**

**“Remember,” I said. “You can never tell Mom or you’ll lose.”**

**He sniffed once and the sheet ruffled again. I assumed he was nodding because then he said, “Mmkay.”  
**

***

And suddenly, everyone was staring at me.

Mom looked at me. “Gohan?” She looked horrified, as if she’d seen everything I’d just remembered. “No…” She turned back to Goten, still in disbelief. “I don’t believe it!”

“Believe it, Mom.” Goten continued.

I couldn’t let it happen. I couldn’t let Mom turn against me. Dad already had.

I was free of any and all restraints. I flew at him again, this time grabbing his entire skull and bashing it into the stone wall.

“ _GOHAN!_ ” I didn’t know who was yelling at me to stop, only that it was Dad and Vegeta that held me back as Piccolo caught Goten’s unconscious form.

“THAT LYING LITTLE FUCK! DON’T BELIEVE IT, MOM! VIDEL, IT’S NOT TRUE! HE’S MAKING IT ALL UP!”

But I had the sinking feeling that the damage was already done.

After all, what kind of person would have reacted as I had?

A guilty one.

A jealous one.


	12. Goku – “Survive”

I just couldn’t believe it. I was shocked into silence.

Gohan, my own son…

What the hell was happening to my life? What the hell was wrong with my family? The perfect image I had in my mind was so far from what had manifested in the course of 24 hours.

I held Gohan back as Goten’s eyes rolled back into his head. He was bleeding. He needed a senzu bean or a regeneration tank. I felt Vegeta release Gohan. He immediately went to Goten.

“Bardock?” Vegeta called over his shoulder. He raised one hand in disgust. It was covered in blood.

Chichi screamed. Gohan saw the blood as well and froze. Perhaps he was remorseful, but none of that mattered now.

“Gohan,” I said to his ear. “We need to get out of here. We’re going to talk, just you and me.”

He shook his head slowly. “Dad…I’m so sorry…I just…I couldn’t…”

I didn’t know what to say. I wanted to say that everything would be fine and that I would fix it and everything would go back to the way it was just a day ago when we were having a wonderful country breakfast before getting ready for Bulma’s party…

But it wasn’t okay. It wouldn’t be fine. My son…he…

I couldn’t even bear to think it.

I focused on the energy of a low-level lizard in the desert of this hot planet and Instant Transmissioned right out of that palace.

I dropped Gohan’s limp form to the sand. He made no move to get up.

I stepped a few paces away from him, focused on Vegeta’s ki, and left him there alone.

After all…what could I have possibly said to an incestuous pedophile?

***

A few hours later, we were all gathered again in my parent’s small living quarters. Goten was still healing in the regeneration tank. Gohan was still gone.

“He’ll be fine,” Toma assured my wife. “He won’t even have a scrape when he comes out of there.”

“On the other hand,” my birthfather interrupted. “I have some rather disturbing news.”

Chichi’s eyes widened as she clung to my arm. “No more! I can’t take any more of this!”

Bardock looked down sadly. “Perhaps it can wait a bit longer.” He looked sideways at Toma. They both looked weary.

“Where’s Piccolo?” Krillin suddenly asked, looking around.

We mimicked him. I didn’t have to use his ki signature to know that he was with Gohan. He was doing what I couldn’t.

“Doesn’t matter,” Vegeta sniped. “He’s a big green bean. He’ll find his way back.”

My birthfather covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

The door to the laboratory suddenly flew open to reveal the king. I didn’t know what to think. I still felt irrationally loyal to him, but the fact that he slept with my son was disturbing.

“What happened?” he snapped, closing the distance between the door and the regeneration tank in a few long strides.

“Just a brotherly quarrel,” Vegeta offered. I was thankful he left out the details.

“It is forbidden to attack a helpless fertile! The brother shall be punished!” King Vegeta raged.

“Oh, I promise you, father.” Vegeta continued. “Goten’s about as helpless as Raditz is. He’s been trained to fight since he was a boy.”

King Vegeta took a breath as he watched Goten float in the same-colored liquid Vegeta had been in just the day before. “I see.”

“Nothing to worry about, sire.” Bardock added.

King Vegeta looked away to his son. “Vegeta,” he began. “I thought about what you said yesterday…and I’ve discussed it with the Elites. I’ve decided to allow your presence at the counsel meetings from now on.”

I’d never seen Vegeta’s face light up like it did at his father’s words. He almost smiled.

“Father, I—”

King Vegeta held up his hand. “You’ve earned their respect, Vegeta. The Elites don’t look at you as they would a fertile. They look to you as their leader, as their prince. As my heir.”

Vegeta raised his head with pride.

The king continued. “As long as you promise me that you’ll choose a companion before your first heat, that is.”

Vegeta glared. “There won’t be one,” he insisted in a voice just above a whisper.

The king threw his head back and laughed, causing everyone in the room to jump. “Oh Vegeta…you really are my son. So much pride.” He smiled. “But you have to see the potential you possess.”

“Potential.” Vegeta repeated, crossing his arms over his chest. “I believe I’ve already proved more than my ‘potential,’ father.”

The king took Vegeta by his shoulders and turned him around, away from the rest of us. I spared a glance to my left. Bulma was straining to hear what they were saying, but my Saiyan ears heard them easily.

“Vegeta, you’re by far the strongest Fertile that has ever lived. With the right warrior, do you know how strong your sons could be? You have the ability—”

“AN ABILITY THAT I WOULD GLADLY GIVE UP!” Vegeta roared, pulling roughly out of his father’s arm.

“Vegeta—” the king began.

“I’ll be in the arena should any poor fool have a death wish,” he snapped and left the lab.

***

The word was out in literally ten minutes. I had decided to give Vegeta a little time to warm up before I headed to the training arena. By the time I got there, there were already at least two dozen Saiyans watching.

“Look at that!”

“Wow…that’s…impressive.”

“He’s so…”

I looked to the center of the arena. Vegeta was there, dressed in his usual blue spandex. He punched roughly into the air in quick succession before performing a high roundhouse kick then landing perfectly on his feet only to launch himself into the air to do the same again. I crossed my arms over my chest and studied him. He was enraged, and his performance showed it. He was a bit sloppy.

“Fuck…I forgot how sexy he is.”

My head snapped to the right. Raditz was standing next to me, his arms also crossed, his eyes locked on Vegeta.

I scoffed. “Vegeta wouldn’t like it if he heard you say that.”

Raditz snorted. “Oh, so _now_ you’re an expert on what Vegeta likes, huh?” He cocked his head to sneer at me.

I turned completely to look at him, uncrossing my arms in the process. “And what the heck is that supposed to mean, Raditz?”

He looked back at Vegeta and licked his lips. “Oh, I don’t think you’re as naïve as you make yourself out to be, little brother.”

I sighed. “I’m married, you know.”

Raditz chuckled again. “Oh yes. That Earthling woman.” He covered his mouth to keep from laughing. “Your charade is almost as pathetic as Vegeta’s.”

I’d had it. I blew my stack.

I shoved Raditz roughly against the concrete wall of the training arena by his neck. My face was inches from his. “What the fuck do you know? Huh?” I slammed his head back against the wall. “You don’t know anything, okay?”

I let go of him, disgusted at myself. He grabbed his throat and rubbed it gingerly, smiling all the while.

“I’m sorry,” I mumbled stupidly. My hand went to the back of my head. I shut my eyes, ashamed of what I’d done.

Raditz just chuckled hoarsely. “I can’t wait for you to really let go, Kakarot.” He laughed again, throwing his head back. “I wonder if anyone will survive.”

That day, Vegeta and I sparred for the first time in a month. I almost killed him. Accidentally, of course. But I pushed him too hard.

I’d just never been so mad in all my life. Everything that had happened with Goten and Gohan and Raditz just all seemed compounded into one horrible feeling of hatred. And for some reason, Vegeta completely understood.

We both passed out sometime in the middle of the night, right in the middle of the arena, long after the spectators had left us to our mad dance.


	13. Trunks – “Breathe”

I couldn’t breathe.

Gohan…my love, my hero, my perfection…

I wasn’t mad at him, no. I could never be mad at him.

I was furious at Goten. Irrationally so. How dare he touch what was mine.

All those years…all those men he’d fucked. He’d had everybody. He’d told me about them, too. Why couldn’t he have left me his brother, at least?

And the worst part was he never mentioned a thing about it. He was always so boastful about any man he fucked. Hell, I was sure to hear an earful when he woke up about how big my grandfather’s cock was. Had he no shame? Did he not see how much Gohan meant to me?

I kept silent. I suppose we both did.

I wonder what Goten would think if he knew I’d fucked his brother in that hot lecture hall last year.

I glanced at Goten’s body floating in the sick liquid. I hated him.

I hated him for being there when I would have gladly taken his place.

I hated him for being braver than me.

I hated him for taking what he wanted with no regard for what anyone else thought or said.

I hated myself most of all. Because no matter what…no matter what Gohan did…

No matter if he raped a thousand little boys…I would still love him.

If that made him a pedophile…

What did that make me?

***

When Dad stormed out of the room, Goku followed soon after. Videl sat on my left, her head in her hands. I couldn’t hate her anymore. I understood her pain.

“I just…can’t believe it…” she sniffed, raising her head to look at me. “What did I do to deserve this?”

I frowned and shook my head. I even reached over and took her hand. “This isn’t your fault, Videl. We’re just a little fucked in the head. All Saiyans are.”

She pulled her hand away from mine. “I just need to be alone.”

My tail bristled at her coldness. Fine. She could be alone.

I stood from my chair and walked over to my mother in deep conversation with Bardock.

“…would just need a few small blood samples from each.” She finished, noticing me approaching. She leaned into me, pulling back my hair as she planted a kiss on my forehead. “How are you holding up, sweetie?”

I half-smiled. She was always so perceptive. She probably already knew, or at least guessed about my infatuation with Gohan. “Fine. It’s just crazy around here.”

“Tell me about it,” she agreed, looking back at Goku’s birthfather. “Bardock here was just telling me about the presumed relations of the Saiyans he knows. Apparently, incest isn’t so uncommon here.”

I raised my eyebrows. “Wow. Why does that not surprise me?”

Bardock laughed. “Trust me, prince, it’s not _natural._ It just happens more often than it should. Mostly because we don’t know who is related to whom.”

My mother chimed in. “Exactly. Which is why Bardock’s going to let me use some of his equipment to conduct a little experiment…”

I groaned. “Mom, you’ve barely been here a day!”

She raised her hands defensively. “I know, I know…but your father said to make myself useful…”

“I doubt getting in Toma and Bardock’s way was what he had in mind,” I retorted, crossing my arms. She pouted, staring at me. “All right, fine!” I barked. “What’s the experiment?”

Her blue eyes lit up. “Well, I’m going to construct a family tree that shows who is related to who and how. That way, there won’t be any misunderstandings!”

“Yeah,” Bardock chimed in. “And maybe that will force some of the Elites to stop sleeping with their sons.”

I grimaced. “That happens a lot?”

He made the same face. “More often than you’d think.”

“Wow,” I repeated, still dumbfounded.

Bardock shrugged. “Well, you know what they say: you’re only as sick as your secrets.”

I shuddered, then looked at my mom. “I’m gonna go find Dad…”

She looked sadly at me. “Okay, sweetie. Just be safe, huh?”

“Sure, sure…” I said as I walked out the door. I headed straight for the main entrance of the palace.

Find Dad? Yeah…right…

I was lucky I didn’t run into anyone on my way. I had made it all the way to the dirt road of the Capitol’s square when I saw a tall green figure approach me.

“Trunks,” he said.

I wasn’t going to pause, then thought better of it. “Piccolo,” I responded.

He was much taller than me and just as scary as I remembered him from my childhood. But Gohan trusted him, so I always had.

“…I know where you’re going.” He told me.

I nodded. Gohan didn’t keep anything from him. I’m sure he was the only soul in the universe besides Gohan and I that knew about that day in the lecture hall.

“He’s in a fragile state,” Piccolo continued. “If you go to him now, you’ll both regret it later.”

“Speak for yourself,” I snapped at him, brushing past him and his cape. I turned back to glare at him. “I never regretted a thing.”

Piccolo’s eyes opened wide in shock, “Trunks—”

“You’re not his messenger!” I snapped. “If Gohan doesn’t want to see me, he’ll be the one to tell me, not you!”

Piccolo snapped his mouth shut, shocked. “I didn’t realize—”

“You don’t know everything, Piccolo. Despite what you may think.”

I walked away from him, toward the desert. I could feel Gohan’s faint ki signature calling to me like a beacon. When I was out of the deserted city, I flew.

The red sand was endless in all directions. I hurried faster towards him, nearing a large collection of red rock.

I landed softly on the hot sand. He was nearby. He had to be. I could feel it.

My eyes scanned the shadow cast by the tall rocks. I spotted a dark cave built naturally into the side. I almost grinned.

I ran to the opening. “Gohan!” I called.

There was no answer, but I could see him just a few meters from the door. The cave wasn’t large, but it was cool.

I ran to him, collapsing beside him. My arms encircled his limp body. I pressed my face into his neck. “Gohan,” I repeated.

He didn’t move. He didn’t respond.

I moved one hand from his arm to the neck of his collared shirt. The pressure of my hand on the button caused it to snap open. I slipped my hand inside to caress his chest. “Gohan,” I said again, this time like a deity’s name, worshiped, revered. “Gohan, Gohan…” I pressed my lips to his neck.

He finally stirred, just barely moving his stiff neck to stare at me. His eyes were dead. It was almost too much to bear.

I grabbed one of his limp hands and pressed it to my chest. “I’m right here,” I told him. I took the same hand and kissed the palm. “I’m not going anywhere.”

He stared at me again, his eyes hollow. “You would stay with a freak?” he croaked. His eyes came alive with anger. “You comfort me? A pervert?”

Tears pooled in my eyes. “No, Gohan! You’re not a freak.” I scooted closer to him. “You’re not.”

He rolled his eyes. “You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“Yes, I do,” I insisted. I moved my head so that he had to look at me. “I don’t care about any of it, Gohan. I don’t care.”

He laughed wryly, more to himself than to me. “You don’t care?” He mimicked. “You don’t care that I fucked my own brother? That I’m an asshole who never cared about you? That I’m married to a heartless bitch that I hate?”

“Stop it,” I cried, the tears now freely falling down my face. “That’s not true. I _know_ you care about me.”

He scoffed. “Stop it, Trunks. You’re only hurting yourself.” He pulled his hand from mine. “Get lost before I fuck you up, too.”

I grabbed his face with both of my hands, making him look at me. His eyes were wide with surprise.

“Like I already said,” I began, moving my face toward his. “I’m not going anywhere.”

I pressed my lips gently to his, closing my eyes.

At first he didn’t respond at all, but then I felt his arms wrap around me so tightly that I couldn’t have gotten away if I wanted to. He pushed me down onto the cold floor of the cave.

I heard him fumbling with his belt.

“Let me,” I whispered, and moved his hands aside. Once his fly was unzipped, I began adoring his member.

“Ungh…ah…”

I continued stroking him, scooting my body closer to his. My tongue reached out to kiss his neck. “Gohan, I love you.”

His head moved up and down in time with my strokes, his eyes squeezed tight. I gripped him a little harder.

“Ah…” he gasped, opening his eyes to look into mine. “That’s—”

I covered his mouth with my finger. “Too hard?” I finished for him.

He nodded, closing his eyes again, enjoying the sensation.

I sucked gently on his neck, pulling lightly on his skin. He hissed in pain when I nipped him.

“Trunks—”

“Yes,” I whispered back. “Yes, say _my_ name. Not hers. Not his. Mine.”

Gohan pulled back from me even as I continued to stroke him. “Trunks?”

I closed my eyes and bit my lip. “Yes…” I leaned my head back.

It took him a moment, but his hands carefully reached for my body. He touched my face, my lips, my hair. He massaged my back, my ass, my hips. By then he was chanting my name softly to my pulls on his cock.

I could see his body tense before he released onto the flat rock. “Ungh…”

I wiped my hand off on my shirt before peeling it off. “Gohan, I want you inside me,” I whispered to him.

His eyes opened lazily, glazed from his orgasm. “Really?” he asked stupidly.

“Yes,” I responded. “More than I want to breathe.”

He reached for me gently, his large hands rubbing my face. His lips found mine and I swore I melted into his hands.

“Please,” I begged him when he finally released me. “Please, Gohan, I need you.”

He nodded. He unzipped my pants and helped me out of them. I turned over for him, my body on fire for his touch.

He leaned over me, gripping me by my waist and planted a single kiss on my back. My breath caught in my throat.

I could feel him fumbling to get himself hard again, his fast strokes nudging me each time on the ass. I closed my eyes and imagined him in my head. I had to touch myself as well.

It seemed like an eternity before I felt him ready at my entrance. “Are you ready?” he rasped.

“Do it,” I answered. “Please, Gohan…hurry.”

He didn’t need any more encouragement. He slowly eased himself in, pausing as I hissed, giving me plenty of time to adjust.

“Oh…Kami!” I breathed.

“Mmm…yeah,” Gohan huffed.

On the floor of that dusty cave, Gohan made love to me. Over and over, he rolled his hips into mine until I came screaming his name at the top of my lungs. There was no need to be quiet out here. I wanted everyone to hear. I wanted everyone to see, too.

Gohan was mine. I was his.

It didn’t matter about the things that happened yesterday or even seventeen years ago. All that mattered was us.

When he came, he rolled me over and kissed me. Just kissed me as he rode out the last jerks of passion. We lay down on the cave floor and stared into each other’s eyes.

I didn’t want it to be over. I didn’t want to go back. But Gohan’s stomach growled threateningly and the suns outside were already setting.

I rubbed his naked chest, planting a kiss on it.

“I love you, Gohan,” I said again for the umpteenth time that day.

He ran his fingers through my hair, caressing my jaw gently with his thumb.

He hesitated, then said slowly, “I…I can try to love you, too, Trunks.”

I closed my eyes, close to tears.

I’d never been so happy in my entire existence.


	14. Goten – “Fatal”

When I woke up, only Bardock stared back at me through the teal liquid. I panicked. I didn’t know where I was. It wasn’t until he pressed a button to drain the tank that I stopped struggling. The glass dome opened as soon as it was empty and I ripped the oxygen mask off my face.

“What the hell?!”

Bardock grabbed my arms to steady me as I stepped uneasily out of the tank.

“You passed out,” he explained quickly. “So we put you in the regeneration tank. How are you feeling?”

It came back to me in a rush. The king. Last night. Gohan. Mom. Dad.

Oh Dende…

“Where’s Gohan?”

Bardock let out a sigh. “I’m not sure. Here, let me help you get dressed.”

I suddenly noticed I was only wearing a thin pair of cotton shorts. I brushed his hands away. “I can do it.”

He allowed me to dress myself. He had laid out a simple pair of black spandex. It hugged my every curve. I loved it.

“Is this yours?” I asked him, pulling my tail through the hole near my ass.

“Uh…yeah.” He answered uncertainly. “Vegeta said you were about my size.”

“Vegeta was here?” I asked him, turning around.

“Yeah, everybody was here, but they’re asleep now. The humans, the Namekian—”

“Gohan?”

Again, he sighed. “Goten…I don’t really know how to say this…”

I crossed my arms. Bardock was right. We probably did need to talk.

“What?” I finally said. Bardock looked at me. His face was torn, as if he was debating whether or not to tell me that my puppy had just been run over. “Whatever it is, I can handle it.”

“It isn’t about Gohan…” he began. I sighed in relief. This couldn’t possibly be as bad as he was making it out to be. “It’s about you.”

I raised one eyebrow. “Well?”

He sighed for the millionth time and sat on a round lab stool. “Maybe you should sit down.”

I stared at him for a moment before dragging another stool near his and plopping myself down. “What?” I snapped for the final time. My patience was shot.

He took a shaky breath. “When you were in the tank, I ran some tests.” He looked up at my face, as if gauging my reaction. “Just standard tests that I run on anyone who’s in the tank, nothing special.”

I nodded. “Go on.”

He slapped his hands onto his thighs. “Shit…I don’t know how to say this…so I’m just going to say it.” He locked eyes with me. “Goten, you had 32 known sexually transmitted infections.”

I laughed, grabbing my stomach as I rocked on the stool. “That’s…” I broke off to continue laughing. “That’s what you wanted to tell me?” I continued to laugh.

Bardock’s face was stone. “Goten, this isn’t funny. I was only able to cure 25 of them using the tank!”

I tried to keep a straight face. “So?”

“So…” he continued, still serious. “The remaining…I can’t cure them, I can only treat them. And one is fatal!”

Fatal.

I laughed. “Bardock, I didn’t need you to tell me that. I’m sure you can imagine the kind of life I lead. It’s not that uncommon in my line of work.”

Bardock stared at me, clearly pained. “Don’t you get it? You’re _dying_ , Goten!”

“Aren’t we all?” I responded. “You never know how much time you have left.”

He grabbed my hands in his own. “Please, Goten…if you—”

I pulled my hands away. “You of all people should be able to understand. From what I hear, we’re not so different, you and I.”

He flinched as if I’d hit him. “That was a long time ago. I’ve changed.”

I snorted. “Whatever. So what if I like being a slut? If an early death is the price, I’ll pay it.”

Bardock shook his head in disbelief. “I know you don’t want this. You don’t want to go from bed to bed, man to man. You’re searching too hard for something that’s staring you right in the face, Goten. Love! Your parents love you. Your brother—”

I stood, knocking the stool to the ground. “You have no idea…you don’t know about—”

“Yes, I do!” he nearly sobbed. “Yes, Goten, I do. My brother raped me as well. I know what you’re—”

“Don’t you _dare_ tell me you know how I feel.”

“Goten…please…”

The look on his face was enough to keep me from yelling at him. He was just too pathetic. “What?”

He grabbed my hands again. “If you don’t care about yourself, you at least owe it to your partners to tell them.” He looked at me again, nodding for emphasis.

I was such an idiot.

How could I have actually believed that he cared about me?

“The diseases are very contagious.” He continued. “And if you gave something fatal to someone else—”

“Stop it.” I breathed. “I can’t believe…”

I was so blind. How could I have been so _fucking_ blind?

“What is it, Goten? Talk to me.” He stroked one hand.

Again, I ripped my hands away. “You’re jealous…” I backed away from him, pointing in disbelief. “You’re jealous of me….”

He faked his surprise. “What are you talking about?”

“You still want him!” I accused.

“Who?” He had the decency to act innocent.

“The king!” I snapped.

He bit his lip. “This isn’t about that.”

“You don’t deny it!?” I raged, backing further away from him as I motioned toward the door. “Does your mate know!?”

Bardock choked on his tears. “Yes…” he closed his eyes as tears poured out of them. “And it kills him.”

“As it should.” I walked over to him, pathetic being that he was. He looked up at me from his place on his stool. “You know, people like us never change, Bardock.”

He shook his head. “Yes, we can, Goten. We just need to meet the right man.”

I snorted. “Right. That’s worked so well for you.”

“Please…” he whispered as he continued to cry silently. “Please…just stay away from him. I know he seems like he can make you feel special again…make you feel _something_ again…but it’s just an illusion. He’s still the king. He will always be that, first and foremost. He can be nothing more.”

I couldn’t believe him. “That’s all I want from him. Don’t confuse my desires with yours.”

As I turned away from him again, he grabbed onto my arm in desperation. “Please, don’t infect him, too. Have any man you please, just spare him—!”

I pushed him away, almost causing him to fall off the stool. “The king is aware of my profession. And he slept with me regardless.”

My words caused him to let out an audible sob. “He’s only doing it because you look like me! Because you remind him of me!”

I slapped him. His hands flew to his face as he let out a cry of pain, and Toma was at the door to the lab in an instant.

“I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” Toma spoke directly to me, his voice hiding his fury.

I nodded. I walked straight to the door and he moved aside just enough to let me pass. I turned my head back to lock eyes with Toma. “It’s too bad he’s not totally in love with you.”

I didn’t have to say that, but I hated Bardock. I hated them both. This whole place was full of a bunch of fuck-ups that thought monogamy was the path to true happiness. People forgot that companionship is about fucking, and that is it. Anything beyond that? Now, _that’s_ the illusion.

I headed straight for the king’s bedchamber. I needed to sort some shit out.

***

He was already asleep when I slipped in through the secret passage that led to his bathroom. I crept into the main room of his chamber, pausing on his fur rug to enjoy the sensation on my bare feet.

I slowly eased my way onto the side of his bed. My added weight caused him to awaken immediately.

“Who is it?”

It was completely dark. I grinned to myself.

“Guess.”

He chuckled, his voice low. Bumps raised on my arms. “Goten.”

I bent my head to kiss his chest. “Yes.”

His arms shifted, moving to caress my hair. “You’re healed?”

I moved closer to him, letting my arm fall on his chest. “Completely.”

His hands massaged my scalp. “You had me worried.”

I curled my leg around his thighs. “Don’t be. I’ve suffered worse.”

He sighed, rolling away from me. Finally he said, “You shouldn’t be here.”

“Why?” I snapped.

His large hands found my face. “Because your family will be worried about you.”

I leaned my face into his hand. “My family is the one who hurt me in the first place. It’s not safe for me around them.”

I could feel him move closer to me, his breath lightly hitting my face. “What are you saying?”

“Your bed is the safest for me.”

His breath caught in surprise. I wished so hard that I could see his facial expression. My hands found his face, then I moved them lower, to his chest.

He sighed. “What am I doing…?” he whispered barely loud enough for me to hear.

I moved my hands lower to his abdomen. “Whatever you want…” I dipped my head even lower.

His breath hitched, and his hands gripped my hair tightly. “Wait.”

I looked up, but could see nothing but darkness. “Yes?”

“I can’t do this.”

I paused. “Because of Bardock?”

“What?” he sounded genuinely shocked. “No…” he paused, his hands running through my short hair. “What made you think of him?”

“Nothing,” I exhaled, relieved. “But then, why?”

His grip on my hair was tight enough to pull me all the way to his face. “Because I haven’t kissed you yet.”

Our lips connected, he rolled me over, and made a mess of me all night long.


	15. Bulma – “Insult”

I wanted to start on my experiment immediately. My curiosity was killing me. Goku had just found out that he not only had one father, but two! What else could I discover? Did he have other brothers besides Raditz?

I asked Chichi to come with me. Although she would never admit it, she was afraid to leave Toma and Bardock’s bedroom. I only convinced her when I promised there would be no mean, nasty Saiyans to bother us. At least not that day.

I wanted to go to the rumored “Harem” that Bardock said housed the Fertiles that gave birth to most of the Elites. He said that they were probably the only ones on the planet that had slept with as many Saiyans as he had.

I had to laugh. The thought of good ole Goku’s father being a prostitute was just too funny.

I left the lab with Goten still in the tank with the intention of returning in the morning to Bardock and Toma’s room for Chichi. When I arrived at Vegeta’s room that night, I was shocked to find it empty. The last time I saw Vegeta, he was headed in a huff to train. Trunks was also missing, but I assumed that he went to train as well. Goten was obviously still in the regeneration tank and Videl was…well, I honestly never cared much for her. I still remember her comment about me being old. And hell, that was when Trunks was still a little boy. I wonder what she must think of an “old gal” like me now.

I wasn’t surprised when I went to bed alone, but I was surprised when I woke up the same way. Where was Trunks? Vegeta? Goten?

I decided to help myself to Vegeta’s shower. And I thought _I_ was rich. After I was clean for the first time in days, it felt silly to wear the same clothes. For one, they were dirty. And two, they were so clearly foreign in this exotic place. If I was one of the few creatures to have breasts on this planet, I certainly was not going to purposely stick out more than absolutely necessary. I grabbed a pair of Vegeta’s many spandex and hoped he didn’t mind. Blue was so obviously our color.

When I got to the lab again, Chichi was dressed in her usual red dress, her hair done perfectly in a bun. Despite her concerned face, she accepted my offer to have breakfast together (with Toma as a bodyguard) before going to the Harem.

She was silent on the way. I couldn’t even fathom what she must be going through. Chichi always was a bit on the conservative side, preferring to run a strict household with traditional values. Anything out of the ordinary was sure to upset her. I know she wouldn’t have married Goku if she knew back when she was 16 that he was an alien. But by the time she found out, she already had a son and a life with him. I couldn’t imagine what she must be thinking now…the “what if’s” that were undoubtedly running through her head.

Toma was silent as well, barely making small talk with either of us and only giving brief greetings to those he knew along the way.

During breakfast, Chichi remained white as a sheet. She didn’t say a word. As soon as we had sat down, Raditz decided to join us.

“Hey Toma. How’s Dad?”

He had startled us. Chichi dropped her spoon.

Toma cleared his throat. “He’s fine. He’s still asleep.”

Raditz chuckled, pulling out a chair to sit right next to Toma. “Must be nice to have your own thoughts back for a few hours.”

Toma cocked his head to the side, as if considering seriously what Raditz had just said. “Not really. It’s lonely.”

Raditz just shook his head. Then he looked right at me. “So…” he swallowed and crossed his arms. “You and Vegeta, huh?”

I smiled, chuckling softly to myself. “Yeah, _once_ upon a time,” I tried to keep from laughing. Dear Kami, that night…

I looked back up at him. He was still staring at me, not one ounce of humor in his face. He was frightening.

“Good,” he said finally, picking back up his red meat with his hands. “Vegeta has no business with a woman.”

I huffed. Who did this asshole thing he was? “Excuse you…?”

He looked backed up at me. “What? Didn’t you know that Vegeta—”

“I’m perfectly aware of Vegeta’s gender, thank you very much. I happen to be a scientist.”

He laughed, looking at Toma. “Now I see why you can tolerate this hellcat.”

“How dare you!” I almost threw my bowl of mush at his face. “Do you know who I am?!” I raged, standing. “I am the most powerful woman on Earth! How dare you insult me! And I don’t need any relation to _your_ prince to prove _my_ worth!”

He turned back to me, amused. “And maybe…just maybe…I can see why Vegeta would choose _you_ to bear his son…even if it is a mongrel.”

“My son is not a mongrel.” I spat. “And I’m not a hellcat. I am a lady, and you will treat me as such.”

He chuckled at me, but said nothing more to insult me. “I’m just trying to figure him out.”

I paused. He was trying to figure Vegeta out? You don’t have to be a rocket scientist to figure that one out…

“Vegeta’s hell-bent on becoming stronger than Goku.” I explained. “That’s about it.”

Toma looked at Raditz, clearly confused. Then realization washed across his face. “Ah, you mean Kakarot.”

Chichi, who up until this point had been silent, suddenly snapped, “His name is Goku.”

There was an awkward silence at the table, and then Toma spoke more than he had since I’d met him.

“The night…before the planet exploded, I had to leave to train some Saiyans to fight for Frieza. Little did I know…the very next day Bardock would give birth to my son.” He paused, his fists clenching on the tabletop. “Until a few days ago, I’d never seen him…not once. During all six months of the pregnancy, I imagined what he would look like. What his first cry would sound like.” He looked away from all of us. “The only thing that I knew about him was the name that Bardock and I had chosen for him…Kakarot.” He looked back up directly at Chichi. “During all the years I spent in total darkness while I was dead, that was all I knew.” He took a deep breath, and exhaled. “Don’t insult me by calling my son anything but the name we chose for him.”

Chichi was, for once, speechless. We finished the rest of our meal in absolute silence.

***

Just as we finished breakfast, Bardock came running into the main hall.

“Bulma!” he called. He looked terrible, his face as white as a sheet. It looked like he’d gotten no sleep. I was just flattered that he remembered my name. I was certain that he still called Chichi “Kararot’s woman.”

I saw Toma and Bardock exchange worried glances.

“What’s up?” I asked as calmly as I could.

Bardock looked uneasily at Chichi before shifting to me. “Can I show you something? It’s rather urgent…”

I looked at Chichi, her eyes wide as she realized that I was going to leave her alone with two Saiyans that clearly disliked her. I grasped her shoulder twice. “You’ll be fine, Chi. I’ll be right back.”

“You’ll see when we get there,” he interrupted my unspoken question. Bardock led me all the way back to his lab.

He pulled me over to a large computer station with a monitor that took up the entire wall. “What do you make of this?”

I looked intently at the screen. It was clearly cellular activity. I took a few moments to study it. There was the surface of a cell…and then a much smaller structure that was…I squinted my eyes to see more clearly. Yes, it was clearly attaching itself. No, it was…diffusing through the cell membrane. It was so quick! I was already squeezing itself through the small pore it had created.

My head turned to face Bardock, but my eyes remained glued to the screen. “What’s it doing?” I asked.

He sighed. “From what I’ve observed, it is trying to invade and kill the cells.”

I gasped. “Where did you get this sample from?”

“Goten’s blood.” He answered solemnly. “This is one of his infections that the tank didn’t cure. I can’t even treat it. I have no idea how…”

“This isn’t a simple infection, Bardock.” I watched the screen as the same thing happened to another cell. It took a little longer, but the outcome was the same. The cell lost. “This is a virus.”

“You know about this?” he seemed to sigh in relief. “I thought for sure you must. This is foreign to us. I’m assuming that once his body produces the needed cell to fight it off, it won’t be a problem. But from what I’ve witnessed from other cellular activity, his body is having a difficult time.”

“That’s because the virus mutates. Every time it is replicated, no protein checks it for accuracy, so the number of mistakes is almost infinite. Each version of the virus is unique.” I shook my head in disbelief and grief. “Goten’s body will wear itself to death before it can produce the correct antibodies.”

“Bulma,” he said gently. “Are you telling me that I was right?” He paused, taking a shaky breath. “Are you telling me that this… _really is_ fatal?”

I nodded, watching the T-cell die. “We call this the HIV virus.”

“H-I-V?” Bardock repeated.

“It stands for human immunodeficiency virus. It attacks immune cells until there are barely any left. The body is left defenseless. Even the most common of infections can be fatal. There’s no cure. No human ever found one.”

Bardock gasped. “Is it transmittable?”

I nodded again. “The most common form is sexual.”

He turned to me, clearly frightened. “If Goten has this, he could be giving it to the king!”

I took a deep breath before turning back to the screen. “Over the years I knew him, Vegeta allowed me to do countless tests on his DNA. I compared his to Gok—” I paused, correcting myself. “I compared his DNA to Kakarot’s and found the same thing. Saiyans don’t posses the correct protein receptors on their cells that allow the virus to attach in the first place. Saiyans cannot die from this.”

“Wow…” Bardock was silent for a moment as he digested what I’d just told him. “So then, why is Goten infected? Shouldn’t he have gained immunity from Kakarot?”

“In a way, he did. Although it’s rare, some humans are also immune to this virus through a genetic mutation called Delta 32. In order to be completely immune, you have to inherit the immunity proteins from _both_ parents.” I paused, putting two and two together. “Since Goten is still suffering from the virus, I would say that Chichi does not posses the Delta 32 mutation…like I do.”

Bardock turned to me, amazed. “Good Goddess...so we know that Prince Trunks is safe as well.”

“Without a doubt,” I assured him. “As soon as the Delta 32 mutation was discovered, I ran extensive tests on my entire family. We’re all immune. Vegeta included.” I paused, instantly feeling guilty for my luck. “If only I had thought to do the same thing with Goten and his family…maybe he wouldn’t be in this mess…”

Bardock placed his hands on his hips. “You’re absolutely sure that no Saiyan can get this?”

“Yes. No full-blooded Saiyan can die from HIV.”

“Do you know of any medications that will help him?”

I sighed, scratching my head. “Oh, sure. I’m sure I could come up with something. Do you have organic compounds?”

“Of course.” Bardock responded. “I’ll see what I can come up with. I’d like more time to study this and I’m sure you want to get back to interviewing the Harem boys before I make you work on this with me.”

“You won’t be _making_ me, Bardock.” I couldn’t help but laugh. “Goten’s like a second son to me.” After hearing such depressing news, I felt guilty wanting to leave, but I knew that I would only be in the way as Bardock collected the needed materials and equipment. As I was about to leave, I turned to Bardock.

“I would keep the news about Goten being HIV-positive between you, me and him…you know?” I winked. “Wouldn’t want Chichi getting all worked up over something she has no control over. She has enough on her plate right now.”

“Oh, sure…sure.” He agreed, nodding. “Thank you…and have a good day.”

“Thanks,” I answered, feeling strangely fake as I said it. “You, too.”


	16. Vegeta – “Missing”

That night Kakarot and I sparred was the only redeeming factor of the day. Goten had royally fucked up whatever ignorant thoughts Kakarot had left of either of his sons. I secretly hoped that Baldy would talk to him about it. Offer him words of advice or comfort or whatever it was that Kakarot needed. But that night we sparred, it was me sought out, hoping that we could both work through our problems physically. It had always worked for me.

I awoke at the rise of the first sun. The arena’s glass windows allowed absolutely no shelter from any sunlight. That was part of the design.

My head ached even more that morning. I decided that I would get a painkiller from Bardock before I even bothered trying to eat breakfast.

“Kakarot!” I sat up. He was to my left, still sleeping. His face was completely devoid of any emotion. No happiness. No rage. Nothing. I wrapped my tail tighter around my waist. “Kakarot, wake up! It’s morning.”

His eyes opened slowly. “Oh…hey, Vegeta…”

I rolled my eyes. “Don’t ‘oh hey’ me, Kakarot. You gave me a hell of a headache.” I tried to get to my feet, but my muscles screamed in protest, and I slammed back into the ground.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

“Vegeta!” Kakarot sprang to his feet, gripping me by my arms, pulling me back to my feet. “Are you okay?”

I tried to swat him away, but he was stronger. “Get off,” I huffed.

He finally released me. He was too close. Much to close. “You sure you’re okay?”

I turned around to glare at him. His face was inches from mine. And I inhaled at the wrong moment.

I shoved him away without another word.

Dear Goddess, I prayed for the strength to stay away from him. Every step I took _so much_ **fucking** willpower. If I had _any_ idea that it would be like _this_ …

“Vegeta…?” he called to me. Dammit, Kakarot…don’t…

I made it out of the arena without further incident. He didn’t follow me, and I headed straight to Bardock’s lab. I entered the security code and the door slid open.

The harpy was sitting on the lower bed. Her head snapped up as I entered.

“Where’s Goku?” she demanded.

I glared at her. “I’m not his keeper.”

“Well he never came back last night,” she stood as she continued to bitch, her hands on her hips. “I’m assuming he was training with you.”

She was in my way, so I pushed her to the side. “You assume too much.”

I headed into the laboratory. Bardock’s nose was practically pressed to a beaker.

“Prince Vegeta,” he greeted me. “How are you feeling?”

I waited until the metal door separating Bardock’s bedroom from the lab slid completely shut. “Fucking awful,” I answered honestly. “I need your professional opinion.”

He came closer to me. I allowed him to place a hand to my forehead. “You’re burning up.”

“I feel…” I struggled to describe what I was feeling. “Weak. Like I can’t…”

“Stop yourself.” He finished for me. “You’re in heat, Vegeta. It’s completely natural for you to—”

“I _can’t!_ ” I punched the wall. Bardock didn’t even flinch. “I will not bend over for these scum!”

Bardock stared at me seriously. “Vegeta, one day you will have to come to terms with the fact that you _are_ Fertile.”

I turned away from him. “Bardock…I need something to stop it. Something that can…suppress this… _madness_ …”

He went to a metal storage cabinet. He came back with a bottle.

“Here. I used this to curb my fertility when I…when I worked the streets.” He handed the bottle to me. “Take one a day, no more.”

I looked at him seriously. “Thank you.”

“Vegeta, this is only a temporary fix. Your body will eventually find a way to overpower it. And when that happens, you will have no way to stop yourself—”

“Fine.”

“You’ll beg the first man that—”

“I said fine!” I opened the bottle and popped one in my mouth. “I’ll cross that hurdle when I come to it.”

He raised his hands to stroke my arms. I allowed it. “Take care of yourself, okay? I know that you must be exhausted from bringing everyone back.”

“…Huh?”

He paused, biting his lip. “You do know that it was you who did all this? Kakarot told me that you began emitting a strange form of energy and that you—”

“I don’t remember anything!” I cut him off. My head ached even more. “I need a painkiller.”

He stared at me as if contemplating. Then he made his way to a different cabinet, searching for what I hoped was the strongest pill he had. “I wonder what your father will think after Kakarot tells him everything he saw. From what I heard, it was quite impressive. The Goddess must truly—”

“Bardock, I’ve never believed in your crackpot ‘Goddess,’ okay? My life is far too fucked up to believe that there is anything more than us. We make our own destinies. It does no good to blame it on someone else.”

He gave me a large pill and a glass of water. “That’s funny. Because she is your mother.”

I rolled my eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I know. My bloodline descends from the Goddess herself. Whatever. That’s the stories only third class tell their children so they have some reason to follow the royal family undeniably.”

Bardock snorted. “Have you forgotten that she speaks to me directly?”

I scoffed, downing the entire glass of water. “How could I forget? I do believe you’re crazy, you know.”

Bardock laughed. “And you’re expecting me to believe she’s never spoken to _you?_ ”

I stopped moving. How much did he suspect…?

I snorted. “Never.”

He had noticed my momentary shock. I wasn’t getting out of this easily.

“You are blessed, Vegeta. You are divine. The sooner you embrace that, the happier you will be with yourself. And the sooner your father will leave you alone.”

I shook my head, chuckling to myself. All those times I’d heard her voice…I…

“Whatever, Bardock. Thank you for the pills. I’ll be back for more when these run out, so you’d better have them ready. Tell Toma there’s a counsel meeting this afternoon.”

He barely had time to sigh before I was through the door. “Will do, prince.”

***

Everyone stood as my father walked into the room. After taking the pill, it was almost too easy to be in a room filled with Elites. I smirked to myself.

“Good afternoon, brothers,” my father greeted, standing at the head of the table. “I’ve just gotten done having a very lengthy conversation with a few of our guests…”

Kakarot suddenly appeared from around the corner of the counsel meeting room. Across the table, Raditz let out a hiss.

“…and I’ve decided to grant Kakarot Elite status.”

My mouth dropped open.

Raditz was on his feet. “But sire, he’s a third class! I power-weighted him myself!”

“He _did_ defeat Frieza, Raditz,” Asperge countered from his calm seated position next to him. “And he’s your brother.”

“So!?” Raditz turned to face my father. “He tried to kill me! Me! An Elite.”

“Hmm…” my father mused. “That is a crime punishable by death…”

I stood and everyone tensed as I growled audibly. “So is disobeying a direct order. I forbade Raditz from leaving Frieza’s ship, and he did so anyway without my permission. Kakarot was simply following your orders, father, to kill anyone who dares to disobey the throne.”

Raditz stared at me, speechless.

Kakarot raised his hands. “It wasn’t like that, Vegeta…”

My father stroked his beard. “Alright, shut up. All of you.” He turned to Raditz. “Vegeta has a valid point. Therefore, Kakarot is excused. And he is still awarded Elite status. Anyone who so much as punched that lizard tyrant deserves the same.”

Raditz sat down, plopping on his seat as he scowled. I chuckled silently to myself.

“Kakarot,” my father continued. “Please take a seat next to your father.”

I watched as he clumsily made his way to his seat. He wasn’t wearing that hideous orange gi. He was in the traditionally blue spandex and white armor that all Elites wear. I smirked at him. He smiled back.

“First order of business,” my father continued. “The harem.”

Several men chuckled raunchily to each other. I rolled my eyes, leaning back in my seat. Like I gave a damn about any of those whores.

“I’ve asked Sprout to come and give us a full report. Boys…” My father glared at everyone in turn. “Be on your best behavior.”

Asperge made a halo motion around his head while Raditz laughed at him. My tail bristled.

Sprout entered the room and the changes in my fellow Eiltes’ scents hit me like a train. My hands gripped the table. I looked down, trying to hide my face. It was sure to be red. My heart was racing. Fuck, if someone had touched me at that moment…

I could smell the others try to get themselves under control. I finally managed to look up.

Sprout was standing next to my father at the head of the table. Dear Goddess, he was tall. And extremely lanky. Very unattractive.

“ _Alutsea, iresae,_ ” he began. “ _Ejae oudr-ais’v—_ ”

“Sprout,” the king interrupted. “We have a new addition to our ranks who doesn’t understand the language of the Eiltes. Perhaps you could…?”

“Oh, of course, sire. I’m sorry, I was unaware that—”

Some Elites had the audacity to chuckle. I glared at the one closest to me.

“It’s fine.” My father said softly. “Just continue.”

“Okay,” he put his hair behind his ear nervously. His eyes flickered up from his hands to catch Nappa’s eye. Sprout blushed furiously, then turned back to the king. I gagged. Nappa? Fucking disgusting. “I have quite a bit of news.”

“Out with it, then,” my father instructed, folding his hands over his armor before leaning back in his chair, his eyes locked on Sprout’s flushed face.

“Um…we currently have only two Fertiles who are in heat. That’s Quashi…and…myself.” Again he looked at Nappa. This time it was Raditz who turned to Asperge and made a gagging motion. I had to laugh.

My father cleared his throat. “Alright, you hear that, boys? We still have two that have yet to be impregnated.”

Sprout nodded. “We also have all of the babies back that were previously sent off-planet and…died. It’s getting quite crowded in the nursery.”

“That’s certainly good news,” my father had a small smile on his face. “Go on.”

“Well, as you may remember, sire, Maise is pregnant. So I had Bardock run a few tests and he confirmed that it will be twins.”

“Wonderful,” my father breathed. “When is he due?”

“In a month. He’s very nervous, though.”

“Was this his first heat?” my father asked.

Sprout nodded. “Yes, sire. And…um…” his voice faded into a whisper.

“What was that?” he snapped. I looked at Sprout. He looked as if he was ready to cry. “What? What is it?” my father asked again, this time much gentler.

“He…he’s…” Sprout looked down, then muttered, “He’s mated, sire.”

There was a collective gasp that echoed through the room. I was shocked. Mated? Someone of the Harem?

It was absolutely and positively forbidden. The Harem was designed to keep the supply of Elites constant. The Fertiles were an outlet for the pleasure of the collective group. To have marked one for exclusive pleasure…it was punishable by death of the Elite and dismissal of the Fertile.

My father regained his composure. “Who?”

Sprout shook his head. “He refuses to tell me. To tell anyone. He knows the punishment for such a crime.”

My father’s face was stone. Then he looked around the room. “Well…” he breathed. “It has to be one of you…”

I gasped. He was right. It was probably someone in this very room of 30 Elites. I looked around. It certainly wasn’t Raditz. He hated the idea of mating. And Toma was absolutely out of question. So was Kakarot, of course. That left a few dozen possibilities.

“Let me make one thing perfectly clear,” my father breathed again. “When I find out who…and believe me, I will…you will be sorry you ever took a step in that red room.”

There was a collective gulp. My father looked frightening.

He finally turned back to Sprout. “You’re dismissed.”

He scurried out as fast as a tall, lanky Fertile could.

My father turned back to us. Suddenly a look of confusion crossed his face. “Where’s Paragus?”

Nappa cleared his throat. “Uh…we ‘aven’t seem ‘im, sire.”

Ashe leaned forward. “Not since the planet’s been back.”

My father continued to scan the group in front of him. “No one…?”

A few Elites shook their heads. Others, the younger ones, looked around as if they just noticed he wasn’t there.

“Well…” my father began. “I guess we’re missing someone.”

I nodded. Yes. Paragus was most definitely missing.


	17. Gohan – “Blue”

What the fuck was I thinking?

Having sex with Trunks… _again_ …then agreeing to walk back to the palace together…? While holding hands…?

We were at the city gates. The Elites watched us approach wearily until Trunks spoke to them in that Saiyan language and they let us enter without so much as a word of protest.

He looked over at me then, squeezing his hand around mine a little tighter, then releasing. His lips had a soft smile on them. And his eyes…they always hypnotized me.

They were blue, like hers, but the similarities ended there. When I looked into Videl’s eyes, I would see cold ice, calculating…a chilling blue that unnerved me.

But his eyes…they were open, clear. They had captured the exact color of the sky on Earth. They were beautiful. The longer I stared into them, the more profoundly I felt free. And the longer he stared back, the more I could see myself. A future.

I hadn’t meant to, but I squeezed back, and the faintest of blushes spread across his cheeks. He turned away from me, slightly flushed, his smile widening.

_Dear Kami, forgive me,_ I thought to myself. _But I think I’ve gone too far with this. I don’t want to let him go…_

When we arrived at the palace, the main hall was empty. It was midday, but it seemed that the Elites were elsewhere. I sighed. I didn’t know what I would say to anyone should they see.

Trunks suddenly turned to me. “Are you hungry?”

I burst out laughing. After being so high up in the clouds, I’d forgotten about necessities such as food. “Sure.”

He led me to the large table always covered in food. We were the only ones there.

He sat down beside me and began daintily picking out what food he would eat. I’d never really watched him before. I must’ve been crazier than I thought because it wasn’t until he kissed me on the lips that I realized I was staring at him.

He pressed his hand to my head. “You feeling okay?”

I smiled stupidly. “I feel…like this is a dream.”

Again, Trunks placed his lips against mine. “I agree,” Another kiss, longer this time. “I’ve been dreaming about this for forever.”

“Gohan…?”

My blood ran cold as if I’d seen her icy eyes.

Videl had just entered the room.

I turned around wide eyed. There was no way to cover this up. We were seated too close to each other for her to think anything else. Hell, she’d probably seen us kissing depending on how long she’d been standing there. And my tail had wound its way around his leg.

Trunks was silent, his head turned away. This was all on me.

“Videl, I—”

She silenced me with her glare. “Shut up, Gohan. You think I didn’t have it figured out?”

I stared at her, red-handed. My hand was still on his neck. I pulled it away, averting my eyes. “I…I-I can explain…”

She came closer, her hand out. And I growled.

She stopped, fear clearly etched into her cold eyes.

I didn’t care if she tried to rip my eyes out. If she so much as laid one finger on Trunks…so help me…

“Gohan…?” she said again, this time with fear. She took two stumbling steps backward. How could I have ever loved someone who was afraid of me?

“Get out of here, Videl,” I snapped. My voice was low. I was trying to keep my ki under control. I could feel Trunks lean ever-so-slightly into me.

She turned and ran.

***

After that display, Trunks dragged me to another room I’d never been in. It was large, with an enormous bed in the center and smaller, fold-down beds around it on the walls. He led me to one of the smaller beds.

“Fuck me, Gohan,” he panted. “I want you so bad right now.”

It wasn’t until that moment that I realized that I wanted him as well. After being so preoccupied with protecting Trunks from Videl, I was still so pissed that I hadn’t noticed the effect it’d had on Trunks. He was ripping off his clothes, and mine were soon to follow.

He was facing me, his blue eyes staring into mine. I raised his legs onto my shoulders as he panted softly.

I knew that normally two men would need lube, but we weren’t men at this moment. We were Saiyans.

The look on his face as I entered him drove me to the point of insanity. He struggled to keep his eyes locked on mine as I thrust in and out of him without mercy.

He screamed his pleasure into the dark room. His hands fisted in his hair, his cock practically flattened to his chest. I let out a guttural moan of my own.

I didn’t notice when the electronic blast door opened. I didn’t hear it. The only thing that alerted me to it was the sudden burst of light in the otherwise dim room.

I looked up, half ready to blast the son-of-a-bitch who dared to interrupt.

_Fuck._ And I’d thought Videl was scary…

It was Vegeta.

My first reaction was to get the hell away from his son, but Trunks squeezed his ass together so tight that I was forced to stay exactly where I was: buried deep inside him.

I couldn’t see the look on his face, it was only his silhouette. But I wasn’t going to wait around to find out. That is, until he spoke.

“Of all the Saiyans on this fucking planet, you just _had_ to choose Kakarot’s fucked-up brat?”

I was shocked to find his voice relatively calm. He wasn’t yelling. He wasn’t fuming. He was…irritated?

“Yeah…” Trunks panted, his breath still coming in sporadic bursts. “I…love him…” Trunks moaned softly, his hips moving as if to find a comfortable position. “…Dad.” He ended.

Vegeta walked into the room, looking around slowly before looking right back at his son.

“And you couldn’t think of a better place to fuck him than _my_ bedroom?”

I was right. Definitely irritated.

Trunks bit his lip. “Well…you do…make me…” he panted. “…sleep here…”

“I see.” Was Vegeta’s answer. Then he pointed at me. “If you ever so much as put one hair out of place on his head,” he paused, grinning like a maniac. “I will truly enjoying killing you.”

I gulped. Trunks leaned forward to place a kiss on my collar bone. He tried to turn his head to look at Vegeta. “Will you lock the door?”

Vegeta was already in the hallway. He didn’t say another word. The door slid shut, and it was just the two of us again.

Trunks groaned, this time from annoyance, not arousal. “He’s such a mood-killer…”

My heart was still beating very fast. He pulled my face down to his by my neck.

Nibbling on my ear, he whispered, “He likes you. He always has.” He paused, sucking on my ear. My eyes closed. “He approves.”

I chuckled, and I could feel goosebumps rise on Trunks’s arms in response. “I seriously doubt that.”

“Don’t,” Trunks reassured me. He moved his legs from my shoulders to the top of my chest. “He’s always told me that I can love whoever I want.” He suddenly squeezed all the muscles in his body, causing me to hiss. He certainly had more strength than Videl. And Goten, for that matter. “He told me that even though I was his only son, I would never be able to be King. I would still be a hybrid.” He lowered his head to rest against his pillow. “I would still be sterile.”

He had turned his blue eyes away from me. His eyes, so much like my own, yet so unique.

I pulled slowly out before slamming back into him. He let out a strangled cry. I repeated the motion. His eyes were still not on me.

I sped up my movements. “Come back to me,” I whispered to him.

And there they were. Beautiful, sky blue eyes directed on me and only me. Open, clear, wanting. He panted.

I got lost in them. I couldn’t tell if I had stopped moving or breathing or anything. I could have been dead. But I’d never felt so alive. So completely needed and consumed by another. I couldn’t keep my lips off of him. And his hands gripped my skin.

Piccolo’s words came back to me at the strangest time. I remember I went to him after I’d married Videl. I was expecting a baby. And I was a complete wreck.

_How long has it been since someone touched a part of you other than your body?_ he’d asked me.

I hadn’t had an answer for him then. But now I did.

And I should have known it the moment I saw him all those years ago. That young man full of such passion. Such desperation. I should have known that his soul, even in a peaceful time, would be just as alluring, if not even more so.

Trunks meant more to me than a good fuck. How could I have treated him so hideously? How could I have ever left him to go back to her?

What the fuck had I been thinking?

Trunks was my everything.


	18. Goten – “Think”

I rolled over, stretching my arms out to my left. All I felt were satin sheets. I was alone.

Saiyans kept time in relation to their two suns, so I didn’t quite know what time it was. The light coming through the windows was bright, and the sheer, white drapes blew lightly. I let my eyes adjust to the bright room. I sat up slowly.

I pulled the sheets closer to my body. I was cold. There was not even a trace of his body heat in the bed. How long had I been asleep?

I finally looked over to the bedside table. There was a tray of food and a note. I scrambled for the latter.

 

_Goten,_

_I regret that I was unable to greet you this morning.  
I have a meeting with my Elites. I will come for you after it is over.  
Wait here for me._

_-Vegeta_

 

A strange feeling formed in my chest and I giggled aloud, uncaring if anyone heard. I looked again at the tray of food he’d left for me. There were many of the deep red fruits I loved so much. Again, I laughed, picking one up and biting greedily into it. The juice was exquisite.

After I finished my breakfast, I headed into the large stone bathroom. The mirror showed my naked reflection. I stared at my hair. It was dark blue. My black roots were starting to grow out. I stared, disgusted at myself. Blue? That was so last season. I would have to get some black dye as soon as possible.

I bathed in his elaborate tub. The oils penetrated deep into my skin. It took me nearly an hour to coax myself out. I wrapped myself in his large blue and gold robe. Upon inhaling his scent upon it, I nearly lost my balance—

_His large hands grabbed my face as I shook, my lips quivering in a silent scream of ecstasy. His mouth locked onto my heated flesh as he continued to adore my neck. I tore desperately at his muscular back with my nails, digging them into his slick body as he—_

I shook my head, my face flushed as I remember our most recent fuck. Dear Dende, it was intense. I shook my head again to clear it and headed into his dressing room.

His closets were mostly filled with hundreds of replications of the same thing: blue spandex, royal armor, gold-tipped boots. There were a few other seemingly ceremonial outfits. Nothing, however, was going to fit me. I was much smaller than him.

I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest, causing his thick robe to bunch. Well, I couldn’t just stay in his robe all day.

Or could I?

***

I walked into the main hall and saw him instantly. He was standing at the head of the table talking to that ugly Nappa. I suddenly felt nervous dressed only in his robe. Should I have put on something else? Would he be upset? Should I have waited for him like he told me in his note?

He looked across the room and spotted me. My heart started hammering in my chest. The grin that spread across his face was all the answer I needed.

“Goten!” he called across the room.

I didn’t care. I ran to him. He caught me with ease, wasting no time in embracing me in front of all those Elites. His kisses ran down my throat and I giggled again. I heard that fat, ugly Saiyan laughing at us.

“Looks ‘ike yer’ve foun’ yerself a new play-thin’, Sire!”

I looked over at him, scowling. I could barely understand him. The king’s laughing rumble in his chest made me look up at him instead.

“Nappa, this is Goten.” He hugged me closer to him. I could have died right then. He looked back down at me. My stomach flipped-flopped when our eyes connected. “My robe…?” he whispered softly, stroking his hand up and down my arm.

I laughed again. “There wasn’t anything else that fit me.”

His brow wrinkled. “What about that pair of spandex Bardock gave you the other day?”

I grinned, pressing myself even more against him. I whispered, “You ripped it off me last night.”

His eyes opened in mock surprise. “You’re right…I did…” he pretended to be flabbergasted, grinning down at me.

“Indeed,” I answered.

He placed his hand under my chin and kissed me. I went on my toes to reach him better, wrapping my arms around his neck. He released me finally and turned back to Nappa. His voice was stern, almost angry.

“ _Eja eux’v ne’ua o’yage-va omplet’ca eda eca aut’fa-aspa!_ ”

“ _Ui’oa, Ire’sa._ ” Nappa left abruptly.

He turned to another Elite and spoke again in that language I didn’t understand.

I approached him from the side. “Vegeta, what’s—?”

A large gloved hand came toward my face so fast that I didn’t have time to react. And just as suddenly, another hand was holding it back. I was saved. My heart pounded in my chest.

“ _Oment’ca se-oae uta!?_ ” the king raged. Apparently, the Elite he’d been talking to tried to smack me, but I was saved by—

I turned around to greet my protector.

“Dad?”

It was Goku. He smiled shyly at me. “How’re you…feeling?” he asked quietly.

“Great!” I answered. I realized then that I hadn’t seen him since Gohan knocked me out. I froze. Had he been here the whole time, among the Elites, watching the king fondle me? My face burned red and I didn’t know why. Why was I suddenly shy to show affection for Vegeta around my father? It’s not as if he seemed bothered by it…

He nodded and smiled again. “I just wanted to be sure.” His eyes flickered to the king then back at me.

I smiled for emphasis. “I’m definitely okay.”

He nodded once more, and then he left me there, standing next to the king.

Vegeta’s hands buried themselves in my hair. His lips found my ear. “I’m so sorry, Goten. He thought you were just a Harem boy.”

I shifted in his arms to look at his eyes. “Aren’t I?”

“No.” He growled immediately, then pulled me back to him, his tickling breath on my ear again. “No, if any other man were to touch you…I don’t know what I’d do.”

I grinned to myself, pleased. “Well I hope you can continue to satisfy me, king, or I shall recruit the help of another.”

I meant it as a joke, but a terrible pang tore its way through my chest. He shuddered as well.

My breath was coming in sharp gasps. I whispered, “I’m sorry. I never meant that. I _never_ want anyone else.”

His large hands stroked my head. He said nothing, but then again, he really didn’t need to.

***

King Vegeta told me later that day that a few of my Earth companions would be leaving permanently that night. I wondered who it would be as he sat at his desk, apparently too busy with kingly duties to lie on his bed with me.

“Whacha doin’?” I drawled, prancing over to his side as he remained hunched over his desk.

He cleared his throat. “I’m working on sentences.”

“Sentences?”

“Yes, acts of heinous criminals are brought to me for approval of termination.”

I paused, horrified. “You’re signing _death_ warrants?!”

He sat up in his chair. “This here is Collard, son of Greens, second class. He is a slave trader. He’s been found guilty of murdering his two newborn sons.” He looked over at me. “What would you have me do? Let him live?”

I shook my head. “No, I...I guess not.”

“Very well then.” And he went back to his work.

***

We arrived at the space dock after everyone else, and because I was with the king, our entrance was noticed by all. I observed the faces of my friends and family carefully. My mother was still in shock. Goku was trying not to make a face. And Gohan was…

My mouth dropped open. He was…

I just couldn’t believe it.

Videl made her way across the concrete floor, her nose in the air. She began to climb the stairs into the small spaceship, but then stopped to turn around and glare at Gohan.

“You better believe I’ll be sending you the divorce papers in a mother-fucking spaceship, you pervert!”

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

Gohan raised his hand in a mock-wave. “Have a nice trip, honey! See you in hell!”

She glared at him as long as she could. When no one said a word, she continued up the stairs where she finally had to enter the spaceship. I never saw her again.

It was then I noticed that Krillin was standing awkwardly next to my father. It suddenly hit me. Krillin was leaving, too.

I excused myself from the king’s side to join my father’s. Krillin looked sheepishly from me to Goku.

“Well,” Krillin said. “I guess this is goodbye, Goku.”

Goku laughed. “Don’t sound so down, Krillin. It’s not like I’m dying.”

Krillin looked up at my father then, wisdom in his eyes. “I just can’t help but shake the feeling that this is really the end. I mean…honestly, Goku…can you see yourself returning to Earth?”

That shocked my father. His smile was wiped away, and he looked down in sadness. “I dunno…I haven’t really thought about it.”

“Well, I have.” Krillin continued. “I mean, you have a family here. You have parents. You have a life, here, too.”

Goku looked sadly at Krillin. “I…I don’t…”

“You don’t have to say anything, Goku. Just know that you are the best friend a human like me ever could have asked for.”

True to his character, Goku hugged that frail, fragile human as tightly as he dared, then released him. “Thanks, Krillin.”

Krillin looked at me then, smiled politely, and made his way to the ship.

Piccolo was standing near the opening hatch with Vegeta. The prince’s raspy voice cut through the silence of the cavernous room. “It should take you a little longer because of the limited materials, but I’ve packed enough provisions to last you three.”

Piccolo nodded, then added. “Thank you, Vegeta.”

“Don’t mention it,” he replied shortly.

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Piccolo teased, then turned to enter the ship himself.

I felt strangely out of the loop. Had everyone else known that those three were headed back? I looked again at Gohan who currently had his arms wrapped around…Trunks, of all people. Apparently, a lot had happened since I’d been knocked unconscious. I needed time to think.

We had to clear the room in order for the ship to take off, so after we all waved our last goodbyes, we headed back to the main hall. I managed to catch Trunks by the arm.

“Hey,” I began.

“Oh, hey.” He responded. Gohan, who had before been holding his hand, suddenly dropped it as if he’d been burned.

I locked eyes with him. “It’s okay, Gohan. I just wanted to talk to Trunks. Alone, if you don’t mind.”

He nodded sternly. “Fine.” He was about to walk away when he suddenly stopped and turned to face me directly. He took a deep breath. “I’m sorry I hit you, Goten.”

I nodded. “I know.”

He nodded as well, then ran away like an embarrassed fool.

Trunks turned to me, clearly torn. “I wanted to tell you for so long, but—”

“So how long have you been fucking my brother?”

He snapped his mouth shut.

“Well?” I pressed.

“It’s only been a few days.”

I sighed. “Oh Dende…”

“Well, I mean, there was this one time before that, but it was totally a random…thing…”

I laughed, clapping him on the back. “Lemme guess, in college, right?”

He gasped. “How did you know?”

“I always knew,” I lied. My best friend was always easy to read.

He bit his lip. “So…are you mad?”

I laughed. “I’m fucking your grandfather…and you’re asking _me_ if _I’m_ mad?”

He laughed as well. “That’s gross, you know.”

“You should see his cock,” I added seriously.

Trunks made a face. “Too much information.”

I grinned. “You never had a problem with me and my details before!”

“That was before you started fucking my family,” he retorted.

“You’re fucking mine,” I fired back.

That stopped him. He turned to me and grabbed my shoulders. “Goten, I feel terrible about this, okay? I don’t like it that he…that he raped you.”

I pushed him off of me. “We all make mistakes, Trunks. Besides, that was a _long_ time ago.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that it happened!”

I stared at him, completely serious. “It doesn’t bother me anymore, okay? I love you, Trunks. You’re my best friend. I want you to be happy. If Gohan makes you happy, I couldn’t be happier for you two.”

“But this still sucks for you,” he added weakly.

I turned away from him to catch the king’s watchful eye. He was never far away. I waved at him, and he smirked in return.

I turned back to Trunks. His eyes were wide. “Are you…?” He began, sputtering. “I mean, is it…?”

“Serious?” I finished for him. He nodded enthusiastically. “Oh, _hell_ yes.”

He nearly squealed. “Really? Oh, Goten, I’m so happy for you! You’ve finally stayed with one person for more than an hour!”

I smacked his arm. “I’ve been with a man for more than an hour!” I laughed, then had to agree with him. “No, I know. This is serious. I just don’t know how he feels about me.”

Trunks smiled. “Well, what does he say?”

“Hmm…well, he always does his best to speak to me so I can understand, but when we…have sex…” I bit my lip. “…he moans in the other language.”

Trunks grinned lecherously. “Anything I can translate for you?”

“Oh, yeah!” I suddenly exclaimed. “I don’t know what it means, but he repeats it all the time. It sounds like ‘Eh-jah eh-tah ee-may-ah.’”

“ _Eja eta imea_?” Trunks repeated.

“Yeah!” I exclaimed. “That’s it! What’s that mean?”

He chuckled, biting his lip. “It means…‘I love you.’”


	19. Goku – “Scar”

Bulma came to breakfast the morning after Krillin and Piccolo left practically bursting with excitement. Everyone looked up at her in alarm as she announced loudly that she was done with her testing. She knew everyone’s parents and planned to reveal the information as soon as she could.

“That’s great!” I congratulated her. She always got worked up over the strangest things.

“Yeah!” she breathed, beaming at me. “I can confirm with confidence that you are indeed the son of Toma and Bardock!”

My birthfather snorted, wrapping his arm around Toma’s waist. “We didn’t need to confirm _that_ one.” He placed a kiss on Toma’s shoulder.

I smiled and turned back to her. “So? Any siblings I don’t know about?” I joked.

“No…” she answered seriously, “But I think Raditz would be interested to know that he has three sons.”

Raditz’s head shot up from his bowl. “What!?”

Vegeta snorted, rolling his eyes. “That shouldn’t surprise anyone considering how often _you_ fuck around…”

I looked back at Raditz. He seemed to still be in shock. I recovered faster. “Wow! I’m an uncle!” I paused. “Three times!”

Raditz shook his head in disbelief. “Who…?”

Bulma looked at a clipboard in her hands and flipped through a few pages. “Let’s see…Egplit is the birthfather of all three…and um, let me see…your oldest is Colli—”

“Colli’s my son!?” Raditz practically screamed. I vaguely remembered Colli being the name of one of the younger Elites.

“—and then the twins, Ditzu and Tuce,” Bulma finished, looking down at Raditz with a satisfied smirk. “So…how’s it feel… _daddy?_ ”

Raditz shook his head in shock. “All this time…Colli…”

Bulma snorted. “And what about the little ones, Ditzu and Tuce?”

Raditz raised his head to look at her. “Never met them.”

Bulma smiled. “Would you like to?”

Raditz made a grimace. “There’s no point. I’ll meet them when they’re old enough to join ranks with me as an Elite.”

There was a collective gasp. I’d almost forgotten how Raditz viewed children. My mind travelled back to the horror of losing Gohan to that monster.

“I wanna meet them,” I chirped. “I'm an uncle now!”

Bulma smiled. “C'mon, I'll show you the nursery.”

“Wait!” Raditz barked at Bulma. She paused, blinking at him. “Do you know who my father is?”

The silence in the hall was deafening. Everyone was staring at Raditz. All of the Elites at the other tables had heard as well. I remembered that Raditz was only my half-brother...meaning someone else had...made...Raditz with Bardock...

Bulma had paled noticeably. “Yes...I do.”

My dad stood immediately. “We don't need to know.” He turned to look directly at Raditz. “What's done is done. There's no use in digging up the past.”

Raditz's eyes were cold. “I have the right to know.”

Bardock shot back, “And I have the right to my privacy.”

“I want to know who my father is!” Raditz roared. “Don't you care to know who raped you?”

Bardock's face was expressionless. “Not really. He could be a friend.”

“You're unbelievable.” Raditz spat. He turned to Bulma. “Who is it?”

I saw Bulma's hands tremble as she held her clipboard. “I...”

Raditz stormed over to her. I was out of my seat in an instant, but it was too late. He dropped the clipboard.

“ZORN?!” Raditz roared. I thought back...

_**“You first.”**_

_**He grinned maliciously, uncrossing his arms to place them on his hips. He chuckled, examining the rest of my friends and family with a slow stare, then locked eyes with me. “Asperge, son of Zorn, Elite.”** _

I tried to remember Zorn's face from the meeting, but they all seemed to blur together. Asperge, I remembered, clearly looked like Raditz.

However, I didn't need to wait long to see Zorn for myself.

Raditz flew over to a nearby table and began throttling him. Zorn fought back, and the breakfast table was soon in ruins. I heard Bardock screaming over the roars of approval of their fight.

“RADITZ, STOP! DON'T HURT HIM!”

My birthfather sounded so desperate that I moved without thinking. I grabbed Raditz and pushed him to the ground. He struggled against me hopelessly, spitting and screaming at me to release him. Everyone save Raditz was silent, staring at Zorn.

Zorn was older-looking. Perhaps as old as King Vegeta. He stared in amazement at Bardock.

“Bardock...I swear, I didn't--”

“I know,” Bardock cut him off, a sad smile on his lips. He began to walk toward Zorn. “I know. I came to terms with it years ago, Zorn.”

Zorn simply continued to stare at him in amazement.

Toma growled. “Bardock...”

Bardock turned to look at him, furious. “I'm fine, Toma. Back off.” He turned back to Zorn and began walking toward him again, this time his arms extended in an offering of an embrace.

Raditz was struggling more than ever under my arm pushing him to the floor. I couldn't help but feel the same. If Zorn...raped...my birthfather, how can he accept him with open arms?

Bardock finally closed the distance between them and pulled Zorn close. Zorn let out a sigh and returned the embrace.

“GET AWAY FROM HIM!” Raditz growled. I didn't know which one he was talking to.

Bardock closed his eyes and smiled. Suddenly, I heard a squeal of pain.

Zorn was writhing on the ground. Bardock had grabbed his tail, _hard_. I winced at the thought of my tail being grabbed.

I glanced around at the other Elites to see if they would move against Bardock, but they all seemed too shocked or scared to move. Toma had a smirk of satisfaction on his normally placid face.

Zorn screamed in anguish. “I-I thought...”

Bardock laughed. “No, you didn't think. You were looking to get off and took advantage of an underaged commoner.” He squeezed harder, and tears began to leak out of Zorn's eyes. “Go ahead, cry. There aren't tears enough in your body to account for how much pain you caused me.”

Raditz had stopped struggling, and I released him wordlessly.

“But don't worry, Zorn. I'm not going to kill you.” Bardock told him quietly.

Zorn merely convulsed on his back at Bardock's feet, his tail still trapped between Bardock's hard fingers.

“No, you're going to live a long, long time...”

I watched as Bardock stepped on Zorn's groin, causing him even more pain. He ground his boot in, twisting it from left to right before using his free hand to reach down.

I turned my head away. I heard the rip of spandex and flesh, then the tell-tale sound of something wet and fleshy hitting the ground.

Zorn wailed in agony, hitting his head on the marble floor repeatedly. I finally looked back and confirmed what I thought: Bardock had ripped off Zorn's penis and testicles. The bloody piles of flesh were scattered and squashed on the floor.

Bardock wiped the blood from his hands into the groove of the scar on his face, smiling.


	20. Raditz – “Egplit”

King Vegeta had Zorn executed that afternoon. My birthfather did not attend. I was given the honor of ending his life, rightfully so. But I couldn't help but look around the room of Elites and wonder how many others among them had committed similar crimes and had gotten away with it. Had it been any other Fertile, the king wouldn't have batted an eyelash. But the circumstances were different, and Toma demanded a formal execution for the rape of his bondmate.

Not like I was going to protest. Asperge couldn't meet my gaze and slithered away soon after. Everyone was giving me a wide berth, so I found myself walking to the most unlikely of places.

The nursery.

Set up in a small play area were several toddlers. They were able to run, but only just, and as soon as I walked in, all of them turned to look at me. I looked briefly at each of them, tried to determine which were my sons, but they all looked the same to me.

Out of the corner of the room, the blue-haired female that birthed Vegeta's mongrel approached me. She said nothing, but nodded toward two little ones in the corner sleeping on each other.

Unexplainably, my throat suddenly felt very thick as I tried to swallow. Their hair was longer. Like mine. Only one had any hair on his forehead. Once I studied their sleeping faces longer, I realized how much one of them looked like their birthfather, Egplit.

I cleared my throat. “How old are they?” I asked the woman in a civil tone.

“According to their birthfather, just a few months,” she answered kindly.

I couldn't remember my last rut spent with Egplit before the planet had been destroyed. It seemed like a lifetime ago. And really, it was. Back then, I was just a young Elite given the great responsibility of guarding the heir. I had reveled in my position, the power it granted me, the fact that Egplit, one of the most sought-after Fertiles, had willingly and enthusiastically submitted to me.

And the result of our union was right in front of me. Not to mention Colli, who had to be nearly 15 by now. He wasn't even the result of a rut, just one of our frequent fucks that didn't even result in a knot. One of the reasons Egplit was so sought-after...he often wasn't in heat when he became pregnant. And that was rare, especially after the plague.

By the time I shook myself out of my musings, the woman was nowhere in sight. I appreciated the solitude because it took me longer than I wanted to leave.

***

I wandered the halls and found myself standing in front of the red door leading to the harem bedchambers. Pea was stationed in front on guard duty. I hated Pea. He was Ashe's son. With Egplit.

“Let me pass,” I barked at him.

He just smirked back at me. “No way, Raditz. What makes you think I'd let you in here?”

I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked back. “I hear Maise is pregnant.”

His smirk faltered only a little, but that was the tell I was looking for.

“So?” he replied, trying to school his face back into an indifferent glare.

“Let me in or I'll tell the king it was you that mated with one of the harem.”

He sucked in a quick breath. “You have no proof.”

I snorted. “You're the only one who volunteers for this post. The rest of us hate smelling all that fertility and not being able to do a thing about it, but I'm guessing you like being so close to him, am I right?”

He looked terrified. “Raditz, please...”

“Let me pass, Pea. I just want to talk to Egplit.”

He looked me up and down as if seeing if he could fight me if it came to it. He would lose, but I'd rather not beat on a young pup like him.

He let his shoulders droop. “Fine. It's going to come out soon anyway. I'll be executed and Goddess only knows what will happen to Maise.”

I rolled my eyes. “Stop being so dramatic. King Vegeta has been in a better mood recently. Maybe he will be sympathetic.”

Pea raised an eyebrow at me, then motioned to the door. “Five minutes. Then I come in after you.”

“Fine.” I opened the door.

The smells alone were overwhelming. I had only been in here a few times as a younger Elite that planned a midnight tryst with the Fertile of the week, but that seemed like a different life. The Fertiles were all occupied with various activities. Some were bathing in the built in tubs and others were putting together whatever outfit they planned on wearing that night. I found Egplit immediately. He stood out to me as if he had his own special scent that drew me in unlike anyone else.

His large eyes widened beautifully as I approached him.

“Raditz, what are you doing here?”

“I had to see you,” I replied.

He rolled his eyes. “You'll be flogged if anyone finds out. And you could have sent a note. You know, I would always come to you.”

My heart soared at his words. “Would you? Even after hearing who sired me?”

Egplit placed himself so close to me and whispered, “You think that makes a difference to any of us? We live to serve you. You call for us and we have to come.”

I took a deep breath and asked the question I knew I might not like the answer of. “And if both Ashe and I called for you? If you had a choice in who you came to?”

His large eyes twinkled. “You. I choose you.”

I grabbed him and kissed him deeply. The other Fertiles in the room tutted at us and told us to go to the bedding chambers. But it was enough. I released him and smirked. “Then consider yourself summoned. Tonight.”

His eyes widened before lowering to the ground. “I'm sorry, sir. I cannot.”

I took his chin in my hand and made him meet my eyes. “Why not?”

He was blushing. “I have already been reserved by Kakarot.”

I saw red.

***

I stormed into the Elite Baracks.

“WHERE'S KAKAROT?!”

Asperge was cleaning his boots and looked up. “I think he's with the prince.”

“Of course!” I raged. “Having one Fertile isn't enough, he has to have them all!”

Asperge looked around the empty barracks before turning back to me. “What are you going on about?”

I whipped my head around to glare at him. “He had the audacity to reserve Egplit.”

Asperge nodded. “I see.”

I stormed up to him. “No, you don't see. Kakarot has never been with a Saiyan! He doesn't know the first thing about how to properly knot a Fertile, and he has no right to pick Egplit!”

Asperge sighed. “I know you were kinda distracted this morning...”

I thought back. Zorn's execution. Asperge's father's execution. My father's execution. Ok, maybe I wasn't all there, but what was he saying?

“...King Vegeta gave Egplit to Kakarot tonight as a reward. You know, for killing Frieza and stuff. Said his first time should be with the best.”

I exhaled through my nose. I couldn't argue with the King. And he was right, as far as a first time goes, Egplit would make it memorable...

“...but if you want my opinion, Kakarot won't go through with it. He still has his Earthling woman. And I heard they're a very monogamous race, Humans...”

I left Asperge there in the barracks. I didn't want to tip-toe around the awkward topic of our shared dead father and I certainly didn't want to talk about Kakarot.

I wanted to find him and beat his head in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is a little something. The first little something in YEARS so if it reads different, sorry! Still have many more plans for everyone so stick around!


	21. Bardock – “Believe”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bardock convinces Vegeta to go on an adventure...

“I'm glad he's dead.”

I spun around. Vegeta was standing in the doorway to Toma's and my bedchambers, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed in front of his chest, his permanent scowl in place. I wondered how long he'd been there, watching me fold Toma's clothes.

He walked casually into the room, continuing. “I can barely remember him from before, but knowing he touched you without your permission turns even _my_ stomach.”

I cleared my throat, “I don't imagine anyone would live very long if they touched you without your permission, prince.”

“Hn,” he agreed, and I closed my eyes, remembering the little boy he used to be. The young Saiyan before me was a completely different man.

I opened my mouth to speak, but he started again.

“I had a dream last night.”

My eyes found his. I knew immediately he wasn't talking about a dream.

“Oh?” I barely risked breathing.

“You and I were in the desert,” he continued. “We were sparring.”

I snorted inelegantly. “Are you sure it wasn't you and Kakarot?” I joked.

“It was you,” he replied, completely serious. “You had ascended.”

I gasped. I had the same vision, but I could scarcely believe it at the time. I had tried not dwell on it, but in the dream, I'd had so much power...

He narrowed his eyes at me. “Why do I get the feeling that it wasn't just a dream?”

I looked back down at my unfinished laundry. “You already know the answer to that, Vegeta.”

It was his turn to snort. “So what? So I have a few dreams that occasionally come true. This is supposed to prove to me that I'm some sort of...divine progeny?”

I sighed heavily. “I only wish you saw how much others believe in you. Maybe then you'd learn to believe in yourself.” And as the words left my mouth, it's as if the idea was plopped right into my head. I popped my head up and grinned. “Come with me!”

He graciously allowed himself to be tugged a small distance before ripping his hand back dramatically. “Come with you where? What are you going on about?”

I threw open the wardrobe on the wall and started pulling my old robes out, throwing them at his armored chest. “Here, put these on!”

“I-I'm not wearing this!” he sputtered. “I am a warrior! These are for...Fertiles!”

“Yes, exactly,” I replied calmly, stripping myself of my own spandex. “We need to be in disguise.”

He threw the robes on the ground like a child. “I'm not wearing that.”

Exasperated, I picked them up calmly. “Vegeta, I want to take you on a tour of the city.”

He blinked at me. “The city.”

“Yes!” I chirped, putting on the smaller of the robes.

He blinked again, dumbfounded. “I've never been to the city.”

“Yes, I know!” I wrapped my head in a scarf, covering most of my hair as was the current fashion in the city for the lower classes. “Of course it was too dangerous for the five-year-old crown prince to visit the rabble in the streets, but...” I used his momentary shock as an opportunity to unfasten the buckles of his chest plate armor and slide it off. “...as an adult now, it is perfectly safe and practical for you to go meet your subjects!”

He was actually helping me remove the spandex. “Meet my subjects...”

“Yes, exactly! How do you ever expect to rule them if you don't know the first thing about them? What they like, what they think, how they live...” I wrapped the beginnings of a robe and sash outfit around him. “That's how I met your father, actually. He was out mingling among his people.”

Vegeta stared at me. Then blinked again. “And apparently, I need to wear a disguise to meet them?”

I smiled. “Of course. How else are you going to get an honest impression of them if they're tripping over themselves to show you the respect deserving of their crown prince?”

He smirked. “Just us, no one else?”

I nodded. “Absolutely.”

I knew a moment before he walked through the door that Toma was there, but Vegeta was startled slightly, though he tried not to show it.

Toma just sighed. “Oh, Bardock.” He shook his head. “I suppose you'll want me to cover for the both of you while you're gone?”

I smiled. “Yes, dear. And make it convincing.”

After some truly remarkable use of a scarf, I managed to cover Vegeta's head as well. He now looked every bit as normal and commonplace as any other Fertile who may be wandering Vegetasei's Grand Bazaar.

Toma cleared his throat as we were leaving. “Your Highness...”

“What?” he snapped, irritated at the interruption.

“You may wish to use some of Bardock's pheromone blockers. Your scent is very strong, even to a mated Infertile like me.”

Vegeta flushed scarlet, though whether in rage or embarrassment, it was difficult to tell. He cleared his throat and nodded once, then turned to me. “Well?”

I hurried to the adjoining laboratory and grabbed a couple bottles. “You're still taking the pills?” He nodded. “This is just to keep your scent from becoming too overpowering.”

I sprayed him and myself for good measure, and then Vegeta carried me while flying out of my bedchamber window and down to the grassy gardens before the gates to the city center.

We landed with loud crunches as our feet hit the ground.

“Why is the grass dead?” he asked.

I looked around. I knew the answer from a vision I'd had, but I feinted ignorance. “I don't know.”

In truth, I knew it would take a miracle for it to rain again, but Vegeta wasn't ready to hear that.

He looked troubled, but we continued our way to the center of the city without running into any guards. I hoped to get as far away from the palace as we could without being noticed.

As the swirling banners that marked the entrance to the bazaar loomed overhead, I linked my arm with his and pulled him along, grinning.

“Come on, Zuchin, this will be fun.”

I could practically hear his eyes rolling. “ _Zuchin?_ Really? That's the best you could come up with?”

“It was my birthfather's name.” I looked at him, smiling. “Now, come on! Lots to see today!”

I was sure his eyes were going to fall out of his head from the number of times he kept rolling them at me.

***

I led us toward the First Class area of the Grand Bazaar, certain that Vegeta would need some coaxing before feeling comfortable enough to venture into the rougher parts of the city, but he seemed interested in everything we saw. His ungloved hands lingered on a beautiful throw blanket made from the fur of an Oruka, so I bartered for it on his behalf, placing it in the sack I had brought.

“I really don't need another blanket, Bardock. I have plenty.”

I just hummed in agreement. “Yes, but this one caught your eye, and I want you to have a memento of our little trip!”

Suddenly a very vibrant Fertile crowded close to the prince, “And here is another memento, just for you!” He pulled Vegeta to his booth, and shockingly, Vegeta allowed it. The flamboyant merchant motioned to a table full of small brooches. I leaned closer to them and smiled.

There, on the center of each lovely brooch, was his visage in profile. The prince's. Not the king's.

“Celebrate the greatest monarch in history! The Fertile Prince that brought the planet back to life!” he continued, beaming at Vegeta. “Here, try one on! They bring great luck!”

Though most of Vegeta's head was covered by the scarf, I worried that the merchant would recognize him, but he didn't seem to as he attached the pin to the front of Vegeta's robes.

Vegeta looked floored. “Where did you get these?” he asked the Fertile.

“I made them!” he beamed proudly. “Oh, you look stunning!” he said after pinning it on.

Vegeta snorted in disbelief, rolling his eyes.

“No, really!” The merchant cooed. “Tell ya what, I'll give this one to you, just be sure to tell all your friends where you got it from, ok?”

“Thank you so much!” I replied before Vegeta could. “As one of his friends, I'll take one right now!”

***

We ventured into the second class areas of the bazaar sometime after that. Vegeta was quiet for the most part, just taking everything in. I think he was rather charmed by the quaintness of most of their lives.

Until we came to the street of performances.

There is a street in a lesser-known borough of Vegetasei that is famous for its live performances, particularly the ones depicting the lives of the Royal Family. I approached this area with caution, holding Vegeta's arm close to my side in case he reacted poorly.

On a little makeshift stage, there was the riveting tale of Prince Vegeta escaping the slave ship he was on with Raditz and Nappa. The performers were all Fertiles, and Vegeta stopped and stared.

Then began laughing at the performance, an honest smile on his face.

“Of course, that's not at all how it happened,” Vegeta whispered to me as we started walking away during a scene change. “But I rather like the idea that I tricked the guard into letting us take the escape pod.”

I smiled back. “Your people love you, you know.”

Again, he rolled his eyes. “I don't know why. I haven't done anything for them. The last time they knew me, I was a little boy.”

I shook my head. “It's not about doing anything for them. It's what you stand for. You're the strongest Fertile to ever live. You survived the destruction of our planet. You survived Frieza!”

“Not really, Kakarot's friends brought me back from the dead,” he interrupted.

I pulled him further down the street toward another stage. “You brought us all back, or do you still deny that?”

He was silent for a moment. “I remember bits and pieces. I...I just don't know how I was able to die so many times, and yet I had the ability to do _that_ this whole time.”

“The Goddess works in mysterious ways. I'm sure she had her reasons for waiting until you were grown to bring the planet and its people back.”

I stopped us in front of another stage. This one was even more fictitious than the one before.

It was a very passionate love story about Prince Vegeta and Kakarot.

Vegeta snorted but made no violent moves. “Ridiculous. As if I would _ever_ submit to that _fool_.”

I smiled. “I dunno...I see the way he looks at you.”

Vegeta whipped his head to glare at me. “He does not!”

I just continued to smile and watch the play.

“And even if he did...” Vegeta continued ranting. “...look at me a certain way, what makes you think I'd even be interested in...that!? With him!”

I chuckled. “If you can't even say the word 'mate,' then you're probably not ready for one.”

“Of course not! I don't want to mate with him!”

A little pup no older than four turned around suddenly and shushed us with a death glare. I chucked again and pulled Vegeta to another stage.

This play I knew Vegeta would like. The actor portraying the Prince was standing center stage, giving a stirring monologue about how he was too good for any Infertile, and that he would rule as a single leader, without a mate.

Vegeta smirked, reached into my knapsack and pulled out a few coins. He tossed them into the woven basket that was set out for tips. “Now that's an idea I can fully support.”

“Do you pick up on a reoccurring theme, here?”

Vegeta raised a brow at me in response.

I lowered my voice so no one could hear me but him. “You, Vegeta. Your people adore you. They idolize you. Your strength and what that means. The strongest Fertile to ever live!”

He huffed, “I don't know what being Fertile has to do with it. It makes no difference to me, I am the strongest simply because I've trained my entire life to be the best.” He paused and sighed. “Or at least, I would be if it wasn't for your son.” He had the audacity to glare at me.

“It's not his name they're chanting in the streets. And it's not your father's either. Young pups, both Fertile and Infertile want to grow up to be just like you. You have to understand the power you hold over your people. You're far more powerful than your father could ever _dream_ to be.”

I could see his smirk, but his words were quiet. “Careful, Bardock. Your words are dangerously close to sounding treasonous.”

I just linked my arm with his. “Your people believe in you. I know your father doesn't yet, but he will come around. I have seen it. And when you finally realize the power you could command, the universe will tremble with fear and respect.”

Vegeta laughed outright, his coarse voice causing several around us to stare at him for a moment. “When you talk like that, Bardock, I almost believe you.”

 

***

By the time we made it to the outer boroughs, where some third class Saiyans had migrated into the city, both suns had set and it was dark. The streets weren't as well lit in this area, but I wasn't afraid.

“Where are you taking me now, Bardock?” Vegeta wondered out loud.

“A pub,” I answered. “A third-class pub.”

Predictably, Vegeta rolled his eyes. “Why would I want to see that?”

“Because I'm going to get you drunk,” I answered, weaving us through the narrow, dirty streets. “And we are going to have some fun.”

“Bardock...” he suddenly stopped in the middle of the dimly lit path, but I could see the thinly veiled fear on his face. “I've never been...intoxicated...”

I laughed, “I know! And that is a damn shame, _Zuchin!_ ” I teased him. “Every young Fertile needs to learn how to let loose!”

He glared at me, but followed me into the bar I used to frequent when I worked the streets, and I pulled him inside before he could protest anymore.

It was the same as I remembered it, although I didn't recognize any of the patrons. I chuckled to myself—there was a time I would have known them all. Intimately.

I skipped up to the bar and waved the unfamiliar bartender down. “Can we get four slammers and a pint each, please?” I asked, batting my eyelashes.

The Infertile looked me up and down before smirking widely and getting to work setting the drinks out for us. “That's a lot of drink for just you, little one.” He purred at me.

I laughed flirtatiously and hauled Vegeta closer to me. “My friend here just reached his majority! So we're celebrating!”

The bartender's nostrils flared as soon as Vegeta stepped up to the bar. I didn't notice it, but the pheromone blockers must've worn off. The Infertile's eyes flashed, his eyes following the curves of Vegeta's arms that weren't covered by his robes. “I see.”

The bartender respectfully finished placing the drinks in front of us.

I grabbed the small glass and held it up to Vegeta. “You drink this quickly. All in one gulp. It's called a slammer.”

Vegeta glared at me. “I'm not an idiot, Bardock. Raditz and Nappa drank all the time.”

I just winked at him. “Then you chase the slammer with the pint on the table. All right?”

He rolled his eyes and downed the slammer. The look on his face was priceless, but he grabbed the pint and started guzzling that as well. When it was gone, his eyes had a glossy sheen, and he was smirking at me.

“Is that the best you've got?” Vegeta barked at the bartender.

The Infertile smirked and refilled our glasses.

It didn't take long for Vegeta to completely loose his inhibitions. I was ecstatic. He was grinning and giggling and actually flirting with the bartender.

Then an old song came on and Vegeta jumped up like he'd been electrocuted. “Bardock!” he screamed at me, grabbing my arm.

“What?!” I replied, suddenly alert.

“I _love_ this song!” he exclaimed, and then started to practically scream the lyrics. The rest of the patrons had joined in, and there was a small crowd on the dance floor. Vegeta pulled me up from my stool at the bar and we headed to the floor. I was pretty tipsy, but we swayed together and danced and sang and screamed and loved the hell out of that old song. And when it was done, we returned to our place at the bar and our glasses had been refilled.

I turned to the bartender. “Do you have rooms for rent?” I didn't want to chance being out past curfew with a drunk Vegeta that might go overboard if he had to defend us from someone that tried to mug us. Or, Goddess forbid, got too handsy.

He nodded. “Just one. If you're all right with sharing.”

Vegeta leaned over the bar, very close to the bartender, “As long as I'm sharing with you.”

I nearly fell off my stool with laughter, but Vegeta's mouth was set in a determined smirk, his eyes never leaving the bartender's.

The Infertile smiled and held out his hand, “I'm Chard.”

Vegeta smirked, then looked at me with a wicked smile. “I'm _Zuchin,_ ” he purred reaching for Chard's hand, and for the first time that night, I had the fleeting thought that maybe getting Vegeta drunk wasn't the best idea.

I let the thought pass, though, as the two of them left through a door behind the bar. Vegeta was an adult, now. If he wanted to spend the night with an attractive Infertile as an anonymous young Fertile going through his first heat, then who was I to stop him? I finished the rest of the drinks slowly, enjoying the atmosphere and the music. No one bothered me. My bonded scent was enough to keep any interested parties away, and I felt a warm glow of affection for Toma surround me like a impenetrable cocoon of love.

When it was much later, and the suns were starting to rise and I could barely keep my eyes open, I paid the other bartender on duty, and he escorted me to the room I'd rented for the night. It smelled like fresh linen and I collapsed face down on it. I thought of Vegeta, probably sleeping with that attractive Infertile, and fell asleep with a pleased smirk on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is something that occurred to me quite recently, but I liked where it went and I like where I'm going after it, so I would really appreciate to know what you all think. :3


	22. Vegeta – “Please”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only about 50% of this is read by my beta because I'm impatient, so if anything is weird, I'm sure it's all me.
> 
> Sorry this is so late, but Vegeta is one difficult POV to write in. *.*

I shot out of bed, cursing myself as I took in my surroundings. How could I have been so stupid? Letting my guard down, _bedding_ a _third class_ piece of trash that I'd just met the night before. It was disgraceful, and I hated myself. I lifted my hand, ki already gathering, ready to murder the Saiyan that had defiled me when I realized he was no where in sight.

I sighed, taking a deep breath, calming myself. It did little to help. I felt like I was going crazy. Why wasn't he there? The room reeked of his heavy musk and my disgustingly cloying heat. Was I not...satisfactory? I had no memory of the night before, it was a blank, but surely fucking while in heat did not differ that much from the fucking I'd done before. Raditz had never complained. And I know Bulma always enjoyed herself. Perhaps he was spreading the word that the Prince had lowered himself to bed a third class, boasting to anyone who would listen. I began to panic, my ki flaring dangerously. I would murder him. And anyone he told.

The door to the bedroom shot open in a flash and a powered-up instantly. It was him, of course, the one who I'd foolishly allowed to bed me. Probably coming to laugh at me. He was carrying something in his arms, but dropped in upon seeing my rage. I paid it no mind.

He stuttered, “Prince Vegeta...I...”

“Silence!” I screamed. “Did you think I would let you shame me and get away with it? Not fucking likely! Any last words before I send you to your ancestors?”

“We didn't fuck!” He screamed back, fear in his eyes.

I froze, my eyes narrowing. “And now you would lie to save your life?”

“I swear on my life that I did not touch you, your highness.”

I allowed my hands to lower, the ki dissipating around me. I crossed my arms over my bare chest. I blinked. “Is my appearance really that off-putting?” I asked honestly. I often thought about it, though I'd never admit it. I wondered if the reason that Raditz strayed from me was that I looked too much like a warrior and not enough like a..Fertile.

The fool's eyes widened comically. “N-not at all, your highness! On the contrary, I find your physique very pleasing!”

I rolled my eyes. I wanted to be rid of him, but I no longer demanded his death.

“No, really...” he continued, picking up what he had dropped. It was a pile of clothes. “My betrothed has a very similar build.”

I snapped my head to look at him. “You are promised to someone, and yet you spent the night with me? What would he say if he saw us now?”

The third-class chuckled. “Probably nothing good. He kinda hates you.” He set the clothes down beside me on the bed. “Here, some spandex for you.”

They were a nondescript black. Some that any third-class Infertile would wear. “Hn.” I began pulling on the spandex since I had no intention of wearing those ridiculous robes from the day before. “And what I have done to incur his hatred?”

He laughed, freely, as Kakarot often did. “Well, I am a huge fan, your highness. And he is...less so. I believe he is jealous.”

I glared at him. “Jealous of me? That's a first.” I pulled on the boots he had brought me. They fit pretty well. I gritted my teeth when I noticed there weren't any gloves.

“Sorry, I don't have any gloves. Us low-level trash don't wear them,” he finished, and winked at me.

Blushing was a completely involuntary response. I turned my back to him, furious at myself, and wrapped my tail neatly around my waist. Then I heard him sniff the air, and I whipped my head back around.

His eyes were glassy as they looked at me, but he managed to smile. “You shouldn't be out when your heat is so near. Not everyone is as gentlemanly as me.”

I resisted the urge to punch him in the jugular. “Hn. You seem to be controlling yourself just fine. And I see no reason to hide myself away because of a minor inconvenience.”

He cocked his head to the side. “You're on suppressants, then?”

I nodded.

He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. “And what does your father think of that?”

I froze. What the fuck did he have to do with me being on suppressants? The surprise must have shown on my face, for he continued without me answering.

“He doesn't know?” he pestered.

I rolled my eyes, “What business is it of his if I'm on them or not?”

He continued to smile almost cruelly. “You _do_ know he outlawed them nearly 25 years before you were born, don’t you?”

I spoke without thinking, “Why the fuck would he do that?”

The third-class smirked. “Why, indeed?” He suddenly kneeled before me, his head bowed. “Your highness, you were intoxicated last night when we met. I'm Chard, son of Chaya. It was an honor to watch over you as you slept.”

I felt my face heat. “I don't need your protection!” I practically screeched.

He smirked up at me, his half-smile reminding me of Kakarot's infuriating crooked grin. “I know that. But it was an honor, all the same.”

He stood before me, beaming. I was clearly missing something.

Just then, Bardock burst through the door. “Vege—Oh! Thank the Goddess! I was so worried!”

He growled at him, and he stopped walking toward me.

“Bardock, I could kill you for making me drink that poison last night!” I snapped at him.

He held his hands up. “I didn't make you drink anything! You very enthusiastically consented to everything I put in front of you!”

I glared at him, then snapped my attention back to Chard. “And you...” I spat. “Were you _trying_ to make me pass out?”

He bowed his head in mock shame. “No, your highness.”

I bristled at the title. “And STOP calling me that. My name is Vegeta. And yes, I might be the prince, but being called 'your highness' makes me think of—”

I must have still been under the effects of the drink, or perhaps it was drugged, because I was about to admit that the title reminded me of when Frieza would call me by my honorary to mock me. I shook my head. Goddess dammit, I was pissed.

“Fetch me some water!” I practically screamed. Bardock rolled his eyes, but grabbed a goblet from the table beside the bed and filled it with the pitcher that had been left there. The idiot Chard was grinning at me like a maniac.

I glared around his head at Bardock. “Bardock, who is this?” I asked, motioning at the grinning fool.

Bardock seemed to consider his words carefully. “I wasn't sure last night, but after he introduced himself to us, I knew he was the one I wanted you to meet.”

I continued to glare at them both. The confusing situation was doing nothing for the headache growing in the back of my head. I swore off drinking right then.

Bardock continued, “He's part of the Revolution.”

I blinked. “What?”

Bardock handed me the goblet full of water, and I took it out of reflex. “Chard here is a member of the Revolution—it's a group of Saiyans, primarily third-class, that want things on Vegetasei to change. And with enough support, we think—”

“ _We?!_ ” I interrupted him. “You're a member of this rebel faction as well?!”

“No, no!” he was quick to answer. “I am a supporter, but I've never met a member until last night. This is all very exciting!”

I squeezed my eyes shut, pinched the bridge of my nose and exhaled sharply. “And why did you think it was a good idea to introduce me to a rebel faction? I'm the next in line for the monarchy they are probably planning to overthrow.”

“Oh, no, your highness,” Chard chirped. “We're not rebels, we're reformists! I think the word 'revolutionaries' is a bit extreme. We just want to change a few things, is all.”

I glared at him for calling me by my honorary. Although it felt distinctly less condescending when he said it, it still reminded me of Frieza. I smiled cruelly at him. “And what, pray tell, would you like to change?”

“Availability of safe contraceptives for Fertiles, to start,” Bardock replied instantly.

My brow furrowed even more. “Why are they outlawed in the first place?”

Bardock sat down on the bed and I had to back up to keep both him and Chard at a safe distance. “I think your father probably thought they were partially to blame for the plague that nearly wiped us out years before you were born. I've studied them extensively since then. The ones that Toma and I have developed are completely safe.”

“Hn.” I huffed. “So Toma knows you're here. He's fine with you talking to traitors?”

“We're not traitors—” Chard began to insist, but I cut him off.

“If I were to take you to my father right now, with what little you've told me, you'd be executed on the spot. There is no debating—his word is law.”

“Yes,” Bardock agreed. “And one day, _your_ word will be law.”

I wanted to throttle them both. “What do you want from me, Bardock?!” I raged. “My father sent me to the fucking Harem because all he sees when he looks at me is that I'm Fertile! I ascended before him and it barely fazed him! I'm nothing in his eyes!”

Chard dropped to his knees, and I stopped in my fury out of shock. “Prince Vegeta,” he said, “You are more worthy of the title of King than any other monarch who has come before you. You alone understand the pain of everyone on this planet, Fertile or Infertile. Because in the current system of things, we are all slaves to the Elites. And you of all people know what it is to be a slave.”

His words hit like physical blows, and I took a step back from him. My heart was pounding so hard I was sure they both could hear it. Chard's face was turned down in respect as he bowed to me, but Bardock was smiling up at me, knowingly. The bastard knew all along. Ever since he suggested this stupid trip into the city. He knew this would happen.

“I of all people?” I parroted back to Chard in an attempt to not appear speechless. Though it was pointless, really. I knew what he was getting at.

“Your time under Frieza,” he continued brazenly. “The stories of your travels have long since reached even the most remote villages of Vegetasei. Everyone thinks of you as their new hope.”

I scoffed, “What the fuck do you want from me? I'm not some sort of messiah. I don't know what you think I can do about any of this, even if I wanted to. I'm nothing in my father's eyes.” The words tasted like ash in my mouth, but it seemed as though I had no filter left. I wondered if maybe the water was drugged as well.

Bardock stood up, crowding my personal space as he always did. “You're not a child anymore, Vegeta. It is no longer acceptable for you to be silent and complacent. Not when you're the strongest Saiyan in the palace.”

I glared at him. “I'm not the strongest. Kakarot is still better than me.”

“You're a fool if you think Kakarot is half as powerful as you. You are the son of a Goddess, and you command the respect of your entire race. Stop acting like a spoilt child.”

I couldn't believe he was talking to me like this. But I knew he was right. Not about that Goddess nonsense, but about me acting like a child. It was as if just being back in my childhood home made me revert back to being that pampered little boy that wanted nothing more than to please his father. Well, fuck that.

I knew I was meant for more than that.

I looked at Chard still kneeling on the ground. “Get up,” I snapped, and he sprung to his feet. I looked between the two of them, both so eager in their own ways to see what I would do next. I sighed.

“So I assume that there is more to this 'Revolution' than just you?”

Chard nodded. “Yes, we meet at the Temple of the Red Sun every evening, just a bit before sunset.”

I nodded back at him, then raised a brow when he made no move. “Well?” I snapped. “Lead the way! I don't want to be late to this meeting.”

Bardock's smile lit up the room.

 

***

 

The meeting was held at a decrepit temple in the desert, not too far from the city limits. Bardock told me it used to have a marble amphitheater that opened up on one side into an adjoining lake with a small white-sand beach, one of only three on the entire planet, but it was entirely dried up.

The meeting wasn't set to take place for several hours, so Chard took us to the large crater in the ground. It looked completely dried up.

“Hn,” I huffed. “So she saw fit to bring the planet back, but not give us any water?”

Bardock turned to glare at me, “The Goddess works _through you,_ Vegeta. If the lake is dried up, maybe you could fix it.”

I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing out loud. “Really? And how do you propose that _I_ fix it?”

Chard's voice was soft when he said, “You could pray.”

The look on his face kept me from saying anything offensive, but I wanted to. I was raised by Raditz who thought that the idea that a deity was watching over us couldn't possibly be true because we had been so fucked over by fate. He would tell me that if their was a Goddess, she would have delivered us out of that hellhole long ago. But yet...

I was here, on my planet, something that should have been impossible. And if “deities” like Green Bean could walk among mortals, perhaps...?

I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity, but Bardock placed a hand on my arm.

“Would it hurt to try?” he whispered.

 _Yes,_ I thought to myself. _It would hurt my pride._

I looked up and saw that a good number of Saiyans had gathered around the lake. There were at least a hundred of them, standing next to each other, forming a sort of ring around the edge of the empty crater where the lake used to be.

“We come here everyday to pray for rain,” Chard said, his eyes closed, his head turned toward the sky. “Perhaps if her son prayed, she would answer our prayers.”

I turned to look at Bardock who was studying me intently. Then he spoke, “It's only a matter of time before we start to feel the effects of the drought in the palace. It's only because we have so much stored that we haven't already. But these Saiyans are already suffering, and it's only been days. This lake is their only source of water.”

I just barely resisted growling at him. I fucking hated him, twisting his words and making me feel sorry for these third-class nobodies. I crossed my arms and hovered in the air.

“Fine,” I snapped. “I will... _pray_ ,” I spat the word, “...if you think it will help. But don't expect any miracles.”

Bardock smirked at me, and joined the rest of the Saiyans gathered around the dry crater.

I flew to the center, looking down at the eroded side of the lake. It looked like it was once very deep. Then I did something I could not remember ever doing before. I attempted to pray.

I closed my eyes and thought, _Make it rain._ As an afterthought, I even added, _Please._

I floated there above all of them, waiting for something to happen, but the day felt just as hot as before, and the lake remained dry.

I huffed, opened my mouth to yell down at Bardock, but he was already yelling up at me.

“You have to talk to her, Vegeta!”

I huffed out loud, then turned my face to the sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight. _This is pointless,_ I thought. _But what the hell...why not?_

Closing my eyes, I whispered, so soft that I could barely hear myself, in the language of the Elites so that no one could understand me even if they could hear me, “Hello...It's me, Vegeta. I don't know if I'm your son, or if I'm just some bastard of my father's. I don't really care either way. But those Saiyans down there really need water. And I don't know how else to help them. They asked me to pray, so that's what I'm doing. I'm asking you to please fill this lake with water. I don't believe that you used me to bring the planet back with all of its people just to have us die of dehydration. I can't believe that. Because as stupid as it sounds, I do believe in you. I want to believe that there is someone out there that gives a fuck about us. So please, let it rain. Let it—”

I was shocked into silence by a drop of water landing on my cheek. Then another. And then the sky turned almost black with clouds and a torrential downpour the likes of which I had never seen before soaked me straight-through my spandex.

Below me, I heard the cheers of Saiyans who were praying. I flew down to wear Bardock was still standing next to Chard, his wet hair flattened to his face, clothing sopping wet. He was beaming at me like I was some sort of God, but I knew that wasn't quite right.

I smiled back, just barely. “You knew that would happen, didn't you?” I asked him.

“I could only pray for it, Vegeta,” he grinned at me, having to practically yell to be heard above the thunderstorm all around us.

“We should get inside!” I tried to yell to him and Chard, but the third-class was already down in the small puddle at the bottom of the crater, splashing in the water like a child.

I tried to feel scorn for his behavior, but I couldn't. I _was_ happy, and that was surprising all on its own.

I turned with Bardock to head to the temple, the cheerful sounds of Saiyans becoming drowned out by the rumble of thunder.

At the rate the rain was falling, the lake would be filled before sundown.

 

***

 

When it was finally dark outside, and the rain had lessened to a steady drizzle, the “reformists” met us in the temple to have their daily meeting. Most of them turned out to be surprisingly intelligent third-class Saiyans, both Fertile and Infertile, that had been planning reform for decades before I was born. From birth control to equal wages for all classes to publicly funded education, they were all squabbling about what cause was the most crucial to focus on.

They saw the planet's return as a sign from the Goddess, and now with my “miracle” performed before their very eyes, I was finding it hard not to agree with them.

They all had ideas, some were pretty radical, but I remained silent for the most part. They treated me as an honored guest, but otherwise made no fuss about my being the prince, or the son of the Goddess, or whatever other names they'd surely create, and for that I was grateful. I did not stay for the whole meeting, but thanked Chard for bringing me nonetheless and snuck away while they were still passionately debating. I began my walk back to the palace with Bardock beside me in the dark. It had finally stopped raining.

“I'd kill for physic powers right now,” Bardock interrupted my thoughts. “What did you think?”

“Hn. I thought you _were_ psychic.”

Bardock just smiled. “I'm clairvoyant. There's a difference.”

I rolled my eyes but answered him. “I didn't realize the class system was so extreme. When did it get so bad? Most of those Saiyans looked like they were starving to death.”

Bardock seemed to consider his words carefully. “I can't think of a time when the third-class wasn't poor. I think it's always been that way. Growing up, we were always barely getting by, but my birthfather did the best he could for us.” Bardock turned to me and smiled.

But I was already plotting. I knew exactly what I was going to do.

“You know what I else realized about those third-class Saiyans?”

“Hm?” Bardock prompted.

“Those Fertiles had training. Well, some at least. Why is that?”

Bardock's brow furrowed. “Probably out of necessity. Most of the Infertiles were drafted into Frieza's army and had been for years. The Fertiles left behind had to learn the trades of their mates. Some became fighters, I'd imagine. And then, just before Frieza destroyed the planet, your father drafted everyone, Fertiles included. I'd imagine most of them know how to fight a little, a least.”

“Interesting,” I mused, smirking to myself. The palace glowed white on the horizon. “Very interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remind me never to write another story in first person EVER AGAIN.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated/mandatory/vital to life.


	23. Egplit - “Innocent”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was ridiculously fun to write.

_**2 Days Ago...** _

It's not as if I asked to be the best.

I just simply am.

Sure, I may be getting on in my years, but I'm nowhere near as old as Sprout or Cauli and I don't have any intention of letting myself go as they have.

And judging by the Fertile sitting next to me bawling his eyes out, it's not like I have much actual competition. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes and gave him another tissue from my vanity. He sniffled some sort of a thank you, the liner running down his face.

I sighed. “What is it now, Rapini?”

He only sobbed harder into the tissue.

I patted him twice on the back, then did a quick check of my lip gloss in the mirror before standing. His crying was not going to do my head any favors.

“What's wrong with him?” Sprout asked me as I passed him on my way to my wardrobe.

I looked back at the young Fertile sobbing hysterically. “No idea.”

Sprout's dark face grew worry lines as he approached Rapini like a wounded animal, soothing him with his deep voice.

Secretly, I was glad. I didn't have any desire to coddle a sad sack who didn't realize how good he had it here. Hasn't he met Bardock? Doesn't he see what could happen to his face if he wasn't in the Harem? Bardock was nearly as attractive as me, and the Infertiles outside the palace walls had no problem maiming him.

My thoughts turned to the rumors I'd heard earlier in the day. That Zorn had been executed for raping Bardock. I had grown up with Zorn. Before we'd been separated, we'd studied and played together as pups. To think that someone I'd once considered a friend was capable of such brutality. It shook us all up.

My gaze drifted to Cauli, sitting in the corner of the room, looking as happy as he always did. But I knew better. He was putting on a brave face for everyone, but I'm certain he was just as shocked as the rest of us. Cauli had borne Zorn _three_ pups, and had happily boasted the fact.

I shook my head. At least now, thanks to that blue-haired woman, I knew the true father of mine.

I smiled to myself. I knew there was a reason I kept that oaf coming back to me. And he was _terribly_ handsome.

I was abruptly pulled from my musings by a hand on my arm.

“Egplit!” the younger Fertile called, skidding to a halt in front of me in the most undignified manner.

I tutted. “Sorrel, do watch where you're running. You could hurt someone.” Sorrel was one of Cauli's pups that was just about due for his first heat. His twin Maise had already presented and was due to give birth any day to twins, but Sorrel had remained stubbornly inert, without any signs. Oh well, I supposed 40 was still young, considering.

“Sorry,” he panted out. “But I just got word from Pea.”

I turned to him, giving him my full attention. Pea was my first born, and my only son with Ashe. I loved him dearly, but was furious at his foolishness. Pea was given Maise for his first rut and instead of simply impregnating him, he mated him as well. Never mind the fact that Maise was due with twins that all signs pointed to the fact that they would be strong Infertiles. When the King found out that one of the Harem was mated...well. It just wasn't done.

“What has that foolish boy done now?” I snapped.

Sorrel's tail flicked behind him. “N-nothing! He simply gave word that...the k-king has summoned you...” he trailed off.

The room was instantly silent.

I had to bite my lip to keep from grinning. So...His Majesty finally got tired of that mongrel soiling his bed night after night? I couldn't blame him. The hybrid certainly had some appeal. But there was no way a half-breed could compete with a full-blooded Saiyan when he needed a partner for his rut.

I schooled my face into a neutral expression because all eyes were still on me.

“Thank you, Sorrel. That will be all.”

I had somewhere I needed to be.

 

***

 

I couldn't believe it.

The nerve of that little mongrel.

My tail lashed behind me in irritation that I couldn't control as I stormed back to the harem. I could practically taste blood from where I was biting my tongue.

So imagine my surprise when I'm summoned, but not to the King's bedchambers like I'd originally thought, but to the throne room where he has that half-breed draped over his lap like some common street walker. The king informs me without even looking up that he'd like me to personally welcome Kakarot to his new position as an Elite by being the first to fuck him during his rut.

I don't think I kept the shock from my face.

I mean. I'm flattered, of course. That he picked me out of everyone just further cements my place at the top. But still. The smug smirk on that mongrel's face when I realized why I had truly been summoned.

I shook my head. No matter. I would fuck Kakarot. I would fuck him so well that he'd be talking about it for days. The king would eventually see reason and call upon me, of course. There's no way that stupid little half-breed was better than me.

Ages ago, he used to call upon me. And then he stopped calling upon anyone. What made this brat so special?

Pea was once again standing guard outside the door. He moved aside and I brushed past him without a word.

Once back, the room fell to a hush.

I squared my shoulders. “Don't you all have something to do?” I snapped, and their attention was instantly elsewhere.

Sprout approached me as I walked to the baths. “I hear you're to bed Kakarot.”

“Mmhm,” I bent over to test the temperature. It was satisfactory, so I started to add some scented oils.

“That's quite an honor,” he smiled at me. “Is it your time?”

I glared at him. “No, Sprout, it's not my time. I have two infants in the nursery. How could I possibly be in heat already?” I was pissed that I'd let so much of my anger color my tone.

“Ah, yes, of course.” he murmured. “I wonder why the king is sending you, then, and not another?”

I wanted to scratch his eyes out. “Maybe because even out of heat, I'm still the best fuck around here,” I hissed and stripped my red spandex off in one swift motion.

I stepped into the water, making no attempt to hide my body. Let him see. Let him see how I still looked just a few weeks after giving birth to twins.

He just smiled pleasantly at me. “We'll see,” he chirped, and turned on his heel to walk out of the bathing chamber, his sickly sweet scent of pre-heat wafting after him.

I dunked my head under the water and held my breath as long as I could.

 

***

 

I was busy finishing lacing my top when I first smelled him. The outfit I had chosen was nothing too flashy. From what I had heard of Kakarot, he was a simple Infertile that was clueless about his own race. I chuckled to myself. He would be in for quite a treat.

I quickly finished lacing my top before spinning around to greet him.

“Raditz!” I tried to sound breathless. “What are you doing here?”

I knew he had probably bribed Pea at the door one way or another. There was once a time that Raditz would sneak in here almost every night, but walking in while everyone was wide awake and aware was quite unheard of.

“I had to see you,” he ground out. I could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on us.

I playfully scolded him. “You'll be flogged if anyone finds out...”

He was bothered about something, that much was certain, though I couldn't imagine what it was. Then he brought up Zorn being his father, and the room became even more hushed.

As if it matters who Raditz descends from. As if it matters for any of them. Their worth is proven by their strength, and Raditz was appointed bodyguard to the prince. I could have laughed at his insecurity.

And then he flat-out asked me to choose between him and Ashe. Ashe, the father of my firstborn. Ashe, who I had played with as a pup before I even knew what a Fertile or Infertile was.

But still. My heart had a special place for Raditz. Especially after learning he was the father of _all_ of my other children.

“You,” I purred at him, leaning into his chest. “I choose you.”

I anticipated his reaction, but the force of his scent still sent my head spinning as he devoured my mouth. I could just see Sprout approaching us out of the corner of my eye, and was about to push him back when he released me all on his own, a small smirk on his face.

“Then consider yourself summoned. Tonight.”

I froze. Was he fucking stupid? He was in the same damn room when the king made the announcement that I was to fuck Kakarot. But his face was completely serious. If he really was so distracted that he didn't know I was already summoned...

I shook my head, looking at the ground in submission. “I have already been reserved by Kakarot.”

I heard his soft gasp in the silence of the room. He made no move to touch me, but stormed out in a furious rage.

I looked up to see the rest of the harem staring at me. I looked at everyone in turn, forcing them back to whatever inane tasks they were doing before Raditz barged into our bedchambers, then walked calmly to my vanity. Luckily, Rapini was no longer seated next to me, crying about nothing.

I applied my evening makeup perfectly in the glass of my vanity.

 

***

 

Kakarot was already seated on the large bed when I entered the room the servant had led me to—just one clean, empty room of many in the palace that existed for the sole purpose of housing a pair of Saiyans in rut and heat until they were done. The door locked automatically behind me.

He had a somewhat silly-looking smile on his face as he rose from the bed and extended his hand in what I assumed was an Earthling greeting.

“Hi, I'm...” he paused here, as if he wasn't sure of his own name. “...Kakarot,” he finally settled on.

I grabbed his hand in what I hoped was the proper gesture. “Nice to meet you, Kakarot. I'm Egplit.” I smiled back.

He seemed to be satisfied with the greeting and released my hand, going back to sit casually on the bed. He wasn't wearing spandex or armor like I had seen him wearing before, but instead an orange-colored garment that was loose fitting yet looked extremely complicated to wrap.

 _Or to unwrap..._ I thought to myself.

Up close, he was even more handsome than I thought. My smile widened.

“So the other guys were telling me that you had some special gift for me!” he exclaimed suddenly, completely earnest.

I was too much of a professional to let my brow furrow, but I was tempted. “A gift?” I parroted. I'd never heard sex referred to as that, but I supposed I was being “gifted” to him for the night.

“Yeah! I already searched the room for it, but I couldn't find it. I can't wait to know what it is!”

I blinked. I thought he was kidding, but...no. His face remained as steadfastly earnest as it had since the moment I walked in the room.

Kakarot...truly had no idea.

I sighed. Perhaps I really was getting too old to help Infertiles through their first ruts. I just didn't have the patience anymore.

I sniffed the air discreetly.

Then jerked my head to look in his eyes. They were calm, peaceful.

He wasn't even _close_ to a rut.

“So...” he said, looking around the room. “Where did you hide it?”

I swallowed. This would be significantly harder since he wasn't in his rut, but not impossible. Perhaps _that_ was why the king chose me. He knew I was the most clever. He knew I was the most skilled. He knew I could seduce this simpleton.

I scooted just a fraction closer to him on the bed. With lidded eyes, I met his gaze and licked my lips, slowly.

“You'll see...” I purred.

Kakarot just continued to smile at me. Then he leaned his head in closer to mine.

I was just about to lean in to kiss him when—

“Please tell me it's a fighting technique,” he stage whispered to me. “I kinda collect those when I travel in space, and I haven't learned anything new yet on _Vegetasei_.”

I pulled back from him and I lowered my head. I suddenly felt every single one of my ninety years.

And this adolescent in front of me was completely uninterested in me.

He was talking about sparring, for fuckssake. He thought I, a Fertile, had brought him here to teach him a fighting technique.

When I raised my head again, he was still waiting patiently. Well. I certainly wasn't going to fuck someone so innocent. And I never thought I would say that about an Infertile that had just reached his majority, but it was true. Kakarot truly was one of a kind.

I dropped the coy Fertile act instantly. I decided to instead approach him like I do when I'm visiting my children in the nursery.

Like a child.

“Well...” I started. “I do have a surprise for you. To congratulate you on your new status as an Elite...” I wracked my brain for an appropriate present. “I am going to teach you High Saiyan!”

Kakarot's eyes grew wide. “Really!? What's that!”

Pleased by his response, I smiled. “It's the language of the Elites. Had you been born an Elite, you would have learned it since you were a boy. But now that you've joined their ranks, you need to be able to understand what is being said in Counsel meetings.”

He suddenly pulled back from me. “That's not a present! That sounds like studying.” He had a sour look on his face. “Besides, I can barely read.”

“Of course it is a present,” I countered, trying to keep my temper in check. “You wouldn't want to be left behind in meetings, would you? You wouldn't want the other Elites talking about you without being able to understand them, would you?”

He seemed to debate this.

Then I took a gamble.

“Don't you want to impress Prince Vegeta?”

At the mere mention of his name, I smelled a wave of strong, pre-rut pheromones off Kakarot. It was faint, and I doubt he was even aware of it, but it told me all I needed to know.

Checkmate.

 

***

 

Surprisingly, he was an attentive pupil, and demanded that I stay the entire night teaching him new phrases. His tense usage was still a little primitive, but I thought he'd probably at least be able to make simple requests and statements.

Unsurprisingly, the first phrase he wanted to learn was “Spar with me.”

As the suns began to rise, I begged that we be done for now, and he conceded with little protest. 

I walked to the locked door and entered the code to release us. “You can always find me in the Harem if you wish to continue our lessons, Kakarot.” I surprised myself by meaning it. I truly wouldn't mind teaching him again. It was refreshing to interact with an Infertile that wanted me for my brain instead of my body.

He smiled, “Thanks, Egplit. For teaching me all those words and stuff.” Then he looked down and I saw the hint of a blush on his cheeks. “And thanks for not making me turn you down.”

I froze.

He had a wry smile on his face when he looked back up at me, and he was most certainly blushing. “I know what you were sent here to do, and I'm just saying...thanks for not pressing the issue. I'd hate to turn down someone as lovely as you.”

My heart seemed to catch somewhere in my throat and I felt myself blush. I was speechless. Here I thought I had played him...when really...

I smiled back at him, finally regaining some of my composure. “I guess you're not so innocent after all.”

Kakarot just grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to hear your thoughts! 
> 
> And here's what I'll leave you with... 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://www.mediafire.com/view/3bb4suqdxhmf7xv/goku_vegeta_life_by_titansayan-d9wncdi.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> Meme is  
> Goku + Vegeta = Life  
> by TitanSayan on Deviant Art  
> XD


End file.
